


Meet the Royals

by stormywanderer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 72,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormywanderer/pseuds/stormywanderer
Summary: Kate and Lindsey - two sisters from London on their way to New Zealand. But what if it's not the country they expected? They are familiar with royalty, but wizards? Dragons? And what is a hobbit? Follow their extraordinary journey to claim a kingdom and the hearts of two certain dwarves.





	1. Going on an adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome lovelies to the first story I will post on here. And you're lucky, it is already fully completed so no long delays on the upload front. Quick information about this story: this is a Thorin x OC & Fili x OC story. Somehow it didn't let me choose the Fili x OC tag so that's what I write it here. 
> 
> Another important note: this is kinda an AU work because in the modern London world this story begins the works of JRR Tolkien did not exist. Blasphemy, I know :D But I hope you still enjoy this story! 
> 
> I am always looking forward to your kudos and most importantly your comments. And now, without further ado...let's do this.

"Lindsey, come on! We're already late and the plane's not going to wait for us!" Kate called and sighed while she nipped her coffee in the kitchen. Her younger sister, Lindsey, was still in the bath. The door swung open.

"I'm finished, jeez! Why are you always so grumpy?" She entered the kitchen and Kate chuckled.

"You look like if we're going to a party instead of a one day flight to the other end of the world." The elder girl said and cocked an eyebrow. The young one wore a V-neck sleeveless top featured all over leopard print, a contrast waistband, pleated bust and a keyhole back detail. Her jeans looked like leather but were just black denim.

"Well, sorry that I want to look good when we arrive in another country." She rolled her eyes at her older sister, grabbed her bag and lifted it over her shoulder.

"Can we move now?" Kate asked and Lindsey nodded. Kate grabbed her bag as well and together they left the apartment and stepped out on the street.

"Taxi!" Lindsey called and raised her hand to stop the black cab in front of them.

"Hello, ladies. Where to?" the young driver with dreadlocks asked with a wide smile which revealed some marvelous white teeth.

"Heathrow, please. As fast as possible." Kate said and the two sisters dropped into the backseat of the car. The driver led the car back onto the street again and snaked through the morning traffic of London.

"I'm so glad that we're in New Zealand tomorrow. I really need to get out of this loud and busy city for a couple of months." Lindsey said with her forehead leaning against the window.

"And don't forget that we're able to celebrate your eighteenth birthday on the other side of the planet. We can picnic at the beach and watch the sun rise and in the evening we can go to a club and dance through the night. After that we're off to the wild. That'll be wonderful!" Kate added with a smile.

The driver watched them through the rearview mirror and turned the music down a bit. "Going on an adventure?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes! We're off to New Zealand." Lindsey replied happily.

"Sounds great." He said and turned the volume up a little again.

* * *

 

"You're lucky. The boarding has just begun a couple of moments ago." The woman at the security check said as the sisters finally passed and rushed to the gate with their bags on their backs. They reached the gate and tried to catch breath again while the man checked their boarding tickets.

"Everything seems to be in order." He finally said and waved them through. They entered the plane and stored their bags into the overhead locker. Kate lowered into the window seat. She always took the window seat while Lindsey took the seat next to her. They smiled at each other, relieved that they were finally on the plane.

 _'I can't believe she's going to turn eighteen soon,'_ Kate thought while she watched her sister. Lindsey had just put on the headphones of her iPod. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders while her blue eyes drifted along the other passengers. Kate smiled and cast a glance out of the window. Thoughtfully she watched her own reflection. She had long blonde hair and amber-colored eyes. She was more like their father while Lindsey was more like their mother. Since that tragic car accident in which they had lost their parents, the two sisters had created a very tight bonding. Lindsey was the energetic one and Kate often had to be the mature one for she was already twenty-three. Sometimes she was a bit stubborn and moody but that's just because she somehow had the urge to take her mother's place to protect Lindsey from all that evil in the world.

She bit back a smile as she thought about that totally girly side of Lindsey. The young one was so into Prince Harry. She always dreamed about marrying him someday. She always tried to be tough, but that girly side often broke free whenever Harry was in the media. Soon the plane lifted off into the sky heading to New Zealand. Kate closed her eyes and tried to catch some sleep. Next time she woke up was shortly before their short stopover in Hong Kong. They didn't have to leave the plane which was much of a relief and after two hours the plane was refueled and back in the sky.

The flight was long and exhausting and after another period of sleep, Kate opened her eyes and saw that Lindsey was asleep as well. Her head rested on Kate's shoulder. She placed a soft kiss on her sister's head and started to flip through the in-seat-entertainment to find the flight details. According to the plan they seemed to be somewhere between Australia and New Zealand already.

 _'Wow, did I really sleep that long?'_ she thought and cast a glance out of the window. She could see nothing but the endless blue of the ocean beneath them. Suddenly the plane started to shake. It was just a short moment but Lindsey jolted awake within a second.

She grabbed Kate's hand in panic and asked, "What was that?"

Kate gently stroked her sister's hand. "Nothing. That was just the wind. That's perfectly normal." She tried to calm her sister down, but the plane shook again, this time it was more violent than before and suddenly it tilted to the side. Lindsey cried and Kate could hear the loud screams of the other passengers while the plane continued to shake.

"Kate!"

"Hold on tight to me, Lindsey!" she said and could feel her sister's nails digging into her hand. The air masks dropped down and Kate took one for herself, then put another on Lindsey's face.

 _"Stay calm! Everything will be okay."_ She silently repeated over and over again in her mind. The next thing she could hear was the evil sound of steel hitting the ocean. 

And then...there was only darkness.


	2. The Company

Lindsey opened her eyes and immediately felt a sharp pain in her left leg.

"Kate?" She called out in panic, but as she cast a glance around she was aware that something was definitely not quite right. Instead of the endless ocean she was lying on a field of beautiful green grass and colorful flowers.

' _How is this even possible?'_  she thought, but her mind was invaded by her sister again and panic crept up in her once more. "Kate _!"_  she cried out even louder than before. Tears started dwelling in her eyes and run down along her cheeks.

"Oy, what's that commotion about? Why are you yelling like this, lass?"

She turned around and saw a man watching her curiously. He was rather short, with a long, white and bushy beard. The smile on his face was warm and friendly.

"I'm looking for my older sister—Kate." she replied and sobbed quietly. Slowly, she got up.

He nodded understandingly and stepped a little closer causing her to take a step back.

"I won't harm you, lass. My name is Balin. What is your name?"

"Lindsey—"

"Lindsey, where have you last seen your sister?"

That was a very good question. Last time she saw her was around six miles above the ground on their way to New Zealand as the plane crashed into the ocean in the middle of nowhere.

"On the plane. We—we were on our vacation but the plane crashed into the ocean. I don't know what happened next, but I opened my eyes and found myself right here. I have no idea where I am and I have to find my sister! She has to be alive!" she explained and could feel hot tears in her eyes again.

Balin stepped closer and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm certain we'll find your sister. At least, I know someone who might help us. I'm on my way to a meeting with friends. We plan a journey. Gandalf might be able to help you."

Lindsey had no idea what he was talking about, but her inner feeling told her that she could trust him. He seemed to be friendly and she was aware that she was slightly taller than him. Therefore she could knock him out if he'd try to harm her. She sighed and followed him into a small village which was surrounded by rolling hills with doors built into those hills. The sight reminded her a bit of a smurf village.

' _Kate, please, please,please—be alive!'_  she prayed silently.

* * *

 

Kate felt the wetness of the ocean on her face. The water was quite warm. Her mind was rushing and her thoughts circled around Lindsey.

' _No, please, no!'_  she thought and slowly opened her eyes. She cried out in shock as she looked up to the warm and wet nostrils of a pony that was curiously nudging her face.

"What—what's going on?" she mumbled and slowly got up. She rubbed her neck which was aching a little. As she turned around, she could see two young boys sitting on their ponies. They both smiled at her.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" the blonde one said with a cheeky grin. His grin vanished as he was aware of the dark scowl on her face.

"My nap? You think I lay here to take a nap? Where is my sister?" she snapped at them.

"I am sorry, but there's only you around. We haven't seen your sister—," the brunette boy replied calmly and dismounted his pony. He was a little shorter than she was, but not that much. She was not very tall at all and even Lindsey was a bit taller than she was.

Kate sighed and felt her heart wrench. What if she had lost her little sister? She would never forgive herself if Lindsey was dead.

"My name is Kili and that's my older brother Fili." the brunette boy introduced them and Fili smiled at her. She weakly returned that smile.

"Tell us, what happened to you and your sister?" Fili asked and dismounted his pony as well.

"We—we were on a vacation. And the plane crashed into the ocean somewhere between Australia and New Zealand. I don't know—I thought we crashed into the ocean but—but—where am I?"

The brothers exchanged an uncertain look. Fili stepped closer towards her and said, "If your sister is somewhere around as well, am certain we'll find her. What is your name?"

"Kate. And my sister's name is Lindsey. She's a beautiful girl with long black hair and blue eyes."

"You're just like us!" Kili exclaimed with a broad smile and added, "I'm the younger and dark one, while he's the elder blonde one."

"Yeah—whatever, I need to find her." Kate said and turned around to walk along the path which was leading into a small village.

"Hey, wait!" Fili called and they approached her again.

"What? I have no time to chat. My little sister is somewhere out there—she  _has_  to be here."

"We're on our way to a meeting with friends. You should come as well. Gandalf might be able to help you."

Kate frowned but finally nodded. What other options did she have? Silently she followed them into the village.

* * *

Lindsey sat silently in a comfy armchair with a cup of hot tea. She was still confused and afraid, but that small man named Bilbo cared a lot for her, while the group of ten men already began to invade the dining room. They were all rather short and different of size. The tallest was Gandalf. He sat across from her and asked her a lot of questions, but much to her own anger she was unable to answer much of them. The fear that she might have lost her sister weighed heavily on her chest. Suddenly she said,

"I was holding her hand tightly before—before  _it_  happened. She  _has_ to be alive."

Gandalf nodded with an encouraging smile as a sudden knock sounded from the front door. Bilbo went to open to door and found two young dwarves in front of him.

"Kili—"

"And Fili—"

"At your service," they said in unison as they bowed deeply. Once they straightened again, Kili smiled widely at Bilbo.

"You must be Mister Boggins." he said.

"Baggins! My name is Bilbo Baggins." the hobbit replied a little annoyed until his gaze drifted to the third person standing behind the dwarves.

"And who are you?" he asked and she stepped a little closer into the light. His eyes grew wide in realization as he said, "No need to say— _you_  are Kate!"

Kate's heart leaped. "You know my name?"

He nodded and gestured them to enter his house. The three stepped inside the warm and comfy entry hall.

"There's someone waiting for you—," Bilbo began but there was no need to show the way. Kate rushed past him into the living room.

" _Lindsey!"_  she cried out in relief.

" _Kate!"_

The sisters embraced tightly while tears of joy ran down their faces.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked once she stepped away and watched her sister carefully.

"Yes, though my leg hurts a bit."

"Is it broken?"

"No—just a bruise. And you?"

"Nothing much. My neck hurts a bit, but that doesn't matter, sis! We're back together again." Kate said and pulled her into an embrace once more.

* * *

They could hear the men in the dining room starting to sing and laugh loudly.

"Let's go and take a look." Lindsey said curiously and Kate followed her out of the room just to nearly get hit by a plate.

"Sorry!" Kili called with an apologetic smile. Lindsey watched the two brothers and Kate could see the admiration in her sister's eyes as she spotted Fili. She pushed Lindsey forward and together they entered the dining room. The men just finished their song and seemed to laugh about Bilbo. A loud knock from the front door silenced them all. They didn't even pay much attention to the girls.

"He's here." Gandalf mumbled and went to the front door. Bilbo and the group followed him.

"Gandalf—"a deep voice spoke up. The owner of that voice stepped into the house and sent a warm smile towards Kili before he turned to look at Gandalf again and said, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way—twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"He's just as sassy as  _you_  are." Lindsey whispered but Kate silenced her.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo mumbled confused but Gandalf said,

"There  _is_  a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

"So—this is the Hobbit." the newcomer stated while he crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched Bilbo intently and quite judgingly.

' _Hobbit?'_   Kate thought confused but kept silent.

"Axe or sword? Which is the weapon of your choice?" he asked and circled Bilbo slowly.

"Well, I have some skills with conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo replied a bit annoyed.

"More a grocer than a burglar, just like I thought." the man said amused and cast a glance at his company who chuckled until his eyes suddenly fell on the two women next to Balin and Dwalin.

"Who's this?" he asked curiously and stepped a little closer. His stormy-blue eyes rested on Kate, drifted to Lindsey and back to Kate again. She cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"My name's Kate O'Connell and this is my younger sister Lindsey O'Connell."

He nodded slowly and watched them carefully before he said, "Why are you here? You're no dwarves and clearly not a Hobbit."

"Dwarves? Is that what you all are?" Lindsey asked amazed and earned a chuckle from Fili as he replied,

"Aye, we're dwarves—"

"It doesn't matter what  _we_  are. I asked what  _you_  are. Tell me,  _now_!" Thorin interrupted him and glanced at Kate.

Anger boiled up in her. "Maybe you should consider changing your behavior before we tell you anything about us." she snapped back what caused him to narrow his eyes. The color of them turned a shade darker.

"You have  _no_  idea who you're talking to! You're not in the position to talk to me like this, Lady."

"And  _you_  are not in the position to talk to me like this as well,  _dwarf!"_  she replied and placed her hands on her hips while the amber of her eyes turned darker as well.

"Uhm—Kate? Calm down." Lindsey tried to intervene and her sister took a deep breath and turned away from that arrogant dwarf.

"You didn't answer my question—"

Kate spun around but Gandalf stepped between them before they could start mauling each other and said,

"I suggest we all calm down and get some rest in the dining room. There's still plenty of food and enough ale for all of us. I'm certain you are hungry as well?" His gaze drifted to the girls. Kate huffed but gestured them to enter the dining room again.

* * *

Once they all lowered down at the table again, Thorin began to silently eat what seemed to be a soup. Kate cast a glance at him while she sat between Lindsey and the dwarf with the bald head. Next to Lindsey was Fili.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" the dwarf with the bushy white beard asked and Thorin looked up at them.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." he said proudly. The other dwarves murmured in joy.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" the one next to Kate spoke up and watched Thorin expectantly.

"They will not come—" he admitted quietly and the group murmured now in disappointment. Thorin sighed. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo suddenly spoke up from behind Gandalf.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf said and Bilbo brought a candle to the table, where Gandalf had spread a map which he revealed out of his pocket. He cast a glance at Kate and Lindsey as he said, "Before we start I should introduce those dwarves to you. Here we have Bofur, Balin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bombur, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin, Bifur. And you already know Thorin."

The two girls tried to remember who was who and signaled Gandalf to continue. He straightened himself and said, "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wasteland, lies a single solitary peak—,"

"Stop!" Thorin's voice spoke up and caused them all to look at him in surprise. His eyes rested on the girls again as he added, "I think it's not wise to speak about this in front of—them." He gestured to Kate and Lindsey.

Kate's eyes narrowed as she snapped back, "We did not choose to come here, alright? We could've been dead instead! Would that be more pleasing for you?"

He rose up from his chair. "I told you before to watch your tongue! I'm not wishing death to anyone, but you are clearly of no use for my Company. I don't even know you! You could be human spies trying to—" but he slumped down on his chair again and left that sentence unfinished.

Kate rose up as well, passed by Dwalin, Oin, Gloin and Bifur. Gandalf grabbed her wrist gently to stop her. "Don't leave" he whispered while his gaze drifted to Lindsey. The young one looked pleadingly at her. Kate sighed and turned to cast a glance at Thorin.

"We're no spies and we have no interest in your business or whatever you're after. We're just two ordinary girls and we just want to go home." she said calmly and turned to lower down on her seat again.

After a moment of heavy silence, Thorin finally gestured Gandalf to continue. Bilbo leaned closer towards the map and read, "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin said and watched Thorin determined.

"A sign?" Lindsey asked but was silenced by a kick from Kate under the table.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin continued to explain with a smile at Lindsey.

Bilbo, hearing the word 'beast', looked quite concerned as he asked, "Uhm—what beast?"

It was Bofur now speaking up," Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat-hooks, extremely fond of precious metals—"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo snapped.

"Dragons? Dragons are not real. They are as real as Santa Clause or the Easter Bunny." Lindsey chuckled and all gazes drifted to her.

"Lindsey, please—" Kate whispered and shot a warning look at her sister. The young one replied,

"What? Do you believe in that? Oh, of course, you do! You even believe that Nessie is real!"

Kate did not reply to that. Her gaze drifted to Thorin who watched them intently but she kept silent.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" the young Ori called and rose up from his chair. Several dwarves cheered loudly while his brother, Dori, pulled him down again.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best, not brightest." Balin stated.

"Hey! Who are you calling dim?" Kili protested.

"Watch it!" Gloin grumbled.

"What did he say?" Oin asked and tilted his head a bit while he placed his ear-trumpet into his right ear.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili spoke up and Kate could see the increasing admiration in Lindsey's eyes.

' _Oh no, I have to stop this before it turns into a mess.'_  she thought but Kili pulled her out of it as he said,

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our Company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

"Oh, well, now, uh—I—I—I wouldn't say that, I—" Gandalf stammered and coughed some smoke from his pipe.

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"Uh, what?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

Kate could see that the old man was clearly embarrassed. The dwarves rose up from their seats, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf had killed. Her gaze drifted to Thorin and she could see the rage growing in his eyes until he rose up in anger.

" _Shazara!"_  he bellowed and silenced the Company instantly.

' _Yeah, whatever that was, it worked.'_  Kate thought and watched him expectantly.

His voice, still strong but lower now said, "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them, too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?  _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"_

The whole Company cheered loudly until Balin once again had to be the bad-sport as he stated, "You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

A triumphant smile appeared on Gandalf's face. "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." And with twiddling his fingers, he revealed a key, ornately wrought. Thorin looked up in awe and surprise.

"How came you by this?" he whispered still in disbelief.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf handed the key to Thorin while everyone watched them in wonder. Lindsey was completely into all this already while Kate was still careful and suspicious. And Thorin annoyed her a lot. She absolutely could not stand this dwarf.

The Company continued to talk about the key, another entrance into the Mountain until they finally reached the point in which Bilbo was considered to become their burglar. He was not very amused by this and the dwarves seemed to have their doubts about him. Gandalf grew angry. He rose to his full height and cast darkness over them. Lindsey clutched her hand on Kate's arm and Gandalf spoke up in a darker voice,

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" And with that, the darkness vanished and his voice became normal again as he added, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this Company, and I have chosen Master Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearance suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

Thorin's gaze rested on Bilbo for quite a while until he said in defeat, "Very well. We will do it your way."

"No, no, no!" Bilbo protested but Thorin ignored his pleading and turned to Balin, "Give him the contract."

"Please." Bilbo pleaded once more.

Kate couldn't help it as she said, "Why are you forcing him to go with you? It's clearly visible that he does not want to come! He's afraid, for Christ's Sake!"

"Ah, you're still here, I nearly forgot—" Thorin replied annoyed and watched her challengingly. They held a death-glance for several moments in which nobody dared to speak until Lindsey rose up from her chair and called,

"Please! Could you stop this for just one second? You two will be the death of this Company with your stubbornness! Both of you!"

Thorin sighed heavily. "I cannot guarantee your safety. Nor will I be responsible for your fate. Neither yours, nor the Hobbit's. If you consider coming with us, you're going to follow me."

"Said the dwarf who lost his way twice." Kate stated sarcastically, but before Thorin could reply to that, they could hear Bilbo's voice suddenly calling,

"Funeral arrangements?"

He stepped back a bit to read the contract. "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations—eviscerations—incineration?" His gaze drifted to the Company.

"Oh, aye! He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur explained while Bilbo tried to steady his breath.

"Huh." he simply stated

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked concerned. Kate grew to like this dwarf for he seemed to be the good soul of this Company. Just like a friendly grandfather.

"Uh, yes—feel a bit faint." Bilbo mumbled.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur added with a cheeky grin.

"Air, I—I need air!"

"Flash of light, searing pain, the Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur finished.

Bilbos breath came heavier and he tried to compose himself while they stared at him until he simply said, "Nope." and dropped onto the floor.

Kate got up and approached him while she grumbled, "Very helpful, Bofur!"

Fili leaned in closer to Lindsey and whispered, "Your sister is just as moody as Thorin. I suppose if you accompany us, it might be fun to watch these two. What do you think?"

A cheeky grin appeared on his face and Lindsey blushed a bit before she replied, "Yes, I just hope they won't kill each other."

They chuckled and watched how Kate picked up Bilbo and left the room while being followed by Gandalf.

* * *

 


	3. My Gift is my song

Kate left Bilbo and Gandalf in the study room and returned to the dining room. She found Lindsey in a deep conversation with Fili. She knew that Lindsey was interested in him; she could see it in her eyes. The same shiny sparkle was visible like every time she saw Prince Harry.

She sighed. "Lindsey, I need to talk to you. Now."

Lindsey reluctantly got up and followed her sister. They walked through the hallway past Thorin and Balin who seemed to be in a deep conversation as well. Kate did not pay much attention to them and opened the front door just to stop in motion as she heard that deep voice,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Though it is none of your business, but I will have a private talk with my sister. This means outside. If that's fine for you?" The last question was more sarcastically which caused his blood to boil again but he kept silent. He could see that Balin watched him amused. Oh, Thorin was certain it was a mistake to agree to take these girls on his quest.

* * *

"Alright, what's the matter, Kate?"

They stood outside in front of the door and Kate leaned against the wall and sighed. "I've seen your interaction with Fili." She began but Lindsey cut her off,

"Oh no! Don't give me some parental advice talk now! We're both strangers here and it seems we have to accompany them. Where else would you go? This is obviously not a country we know. If it even exists—I don't know, but I am just trying to make friends. You should do that as well, but instead you get into these fights with Thorin whenever you see him!"

"I'm not the one starting these fights!"

"I know, but you react to him and that's not quite—fine. I always knew you can be sassy and stubborn, but this is a whole new level tonight."

Kate pushed herself away from the wall and slowly approached the fence. She placed her hands on the wood while her mind was rushing. Lindsey was right; she was not acting like she was supposed to do in a situation like this. They had no idea where they were, within a group of strangers. Dwarves and a Hobbit. She should start acting like the big sister Lindsey saw in her. She turned to look at her and said,

"You're right, but please don't fall for this young dwarf. We have no idea what will happen next and I don't want you to get heartbroken."

"I'm not falling for him! I just had a nice conversation with him and learned that he is a Prince! So, he and his brother."

"What?"

"They are Princes!"

Kate was more than surprised about these news and it alarmed her again. Though Lindsey pretended her feelings were totally innocent, but Kate could not deny that he was a handsome Prince.

"So Kili and Fili are both Princes?" she asked again.

Lindsey nodded and saw a change on her sister's face. "You do realize what that means? They are Thorin's nephews—"

"He's a King—" Kate breathed and felt slightly ashamed. Now the pieces fell together. They had talked about a kingdom within that mountain called Erebor. It was  _his_  kingdom. He wanted to reclaim it to take his rightful place on the throne.

"King or not, he's sassy, stubborn and moody! He infuriates me!" she grumbled.

Lindsey couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yes, he's exactly like you!"

Kate huffed and turned to approach the door again. "Let's go back inside." she simply replied.

* * *

It was deep in the night and the two sisters lay amongst the company of snoring dwarves.

"Kate?" Lindsey whispered.

"Mmmh?"

"Are you awake?"

"Mmmmh—yes, why?" she mumbled sleepily and turned to look at her sister.

"I can't sleep,"

A warm smile curved Kate's lips and she shifted closer to her sister, placed an arm around her and with a very quiet and soft voice she sang:

" _It's a little bit funny_  
this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live.

 _So excuse me forgetting_  
but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
if they're green or they're blue.  
Anyway, the thing is what I really mean  
yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.

 _And you can tell everybody_  
this is your song.  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
that I put down in words:  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world.

 _If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_  
or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show.  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
my gift is my song, and this one's for you.

She could feel the soft breathing of her sister and placed a kiss on her hair.

"Sleep well." she whispered and closed her eyes again; unaware that someone had watched and listened from his own sleeping place.


	4. Home is behind, the world  ahead

„Wake up." the deep voice grumbled and Kate felt a nudg against her boot. She mumbled and turned around; her eyes were still closed. He sighed heavily and walked away. Kate bit back a smile for she loved to provoke him. Finally she got up and saw that everyone seemed to be up already.

"Finally decided to join us?" Thorin grumbled as she stepped into the hallway where they were already gathered together.

"Good morning to you as well, Thorin." she said with her sweetest voice.

Gandalf once again stepped between them. "We should move now. Are you ready for an adventure?" He watched the girls. The sisters exchanged a look and both remembered the cab driver back in London.

' _Going on an adventure?'_  he had asked. How much time had passed by since then? Did they somehow travel in time  _and_  space?

"Yes, we're ready." Kate finally replied and the Company stepped out of the house and together they walked along a cobblestone path which led them to a huge field where a group of ponies was waiting for them.

"Look, Kate! Ponies!" Lindsey called amazed. Kate chuckled while she watched her sister who petted the neck of a grey and white pony.

"That's mine. She's a good girl." Fili said as he approached Lindsey. He started to tighten his bags to the saddle.

"Where is Bilbo?" Kate asked and cast a glance around.

"He won't come. He, at least, knew what's best for him." Thorin replied as he walked past her towards his own chestnut colored pony.

Before she could reply to that she felt Gandalf's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he sent her a warm smile. "He will come. I'm certain about that." he said reassuringly. She nodded and turned to watch the ponies again.

"Can you ride those?" Kili asked while he mounted his pony.

"Yes, I'm familiar with riding. Which one's for us?"

"I'd like to share a pony with Fili for a while. If that's alright?" Lindsey said and caused Kate to frown.

"Fine." she said in defeat and knew that she could not protect her the entire time. Fili helped Lindsey to mount his pony behind him. She placed her hands around his waist and he exchanged a cheeky grin with his brother.

Kate mounted the pony which Balin had given her and the Company started to move off into the wild.

* * *

The Company rode down a path which led them through a wooded area.

" _Wait! Wait for me!"_  a voice called from behind and Kate cast a glance back, but before that she saw Thorin who turned around on his pony. The rays of the sun lighted him up and he looked quite surprised.

Bilbo caught up with them and handed Balin the contract. "I signed it!" he breathed.

Balin took the contract and examined it with a pocket-glass. Finally he smiled at Bilbo and said, "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The dwarves cheered but Thorin did not look impressed. "Give him a pony." he simply stated, turned around again and moved on.

Kate chuckled as she saw the face of Bilbo as he began to protest. "No, no, no, no! That—that won't be necessary, thank you, but I—I'm sure I can keep up on foot! I—I—I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once— _Argh!"_

He got cut off as Kili and Fili rode alongside him, picking him up from behind and placed him on top of a pony.

Lindsey and Kate couldn't help but laugh. Lindsey watched Bibo while he was riding next to Fili and her. The Hobbit looked quite terrified and uncertain. His pony neighed and tossed its head back which made him even more uncomfortable.

"Stay calm, Bilbo. Ponies are no monster." the girl said and sent him an encouraging smile. He returned that smile, but he was still uncertain what he should think about all this.

"Come on, Nori! Pay up!" Oin called and Nori tossed a sack of gold to Oin. More sacks of gold began to pass between them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Oin cheered merrily and the dwarves laughed.

"What's that about?" Kate asked curiously.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not Bilbo would turn up. Most he them bet he wouldn't." Gandalf explained. She saw how Bilbo's face fell a little as he overheard this.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"Hmmm," Gandalf caught a sack of money which was tossed to him and put it in his bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Suddenly Bilbo sneezed loudly. "Oh! All this horse hair. I'm having a reaction," he said and began to rummage for his handkerchief. He couldn't find it and looked up in shock. "No, no! Wait, wait! Stop! We have to turn around!"

The entire Company came to a halt again and the dwarves started objecting and asking what the problem was.

"What on earth is the matter?" Thorin called impatiently.

"I forgot my handkerchief!" Bilbo stated.

Kate shook her head in disbelief. Bofur teared a strip of cloth from his clothing and tossed it to Bilbo. "Here! Use this!" he called with a smile.

Bilbo caught the rag and watched it in disgust. The dwarves laughed loudly and rode on.

"Move on!" Thorin commanded.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead," Gandalf explained.

His words touched Kate deeply and she cast a glance at her sister. She seemed to have not heard what Gandalf just had said because she was in a deep conversation with Kili and Fili again.

' _Yes—home is behind us now,'_  she thought and her gaze drifted along the landscape. They travelled through many beautiful areas including forests, hills and plains. She frowned for she seemed to realize something. All this looked exactly like the pictures of New Zealand she had seen.

* * *

"So, Lindsey—tell me about yourself." Fili said while they rode at the end of the group.

"What would you like to know?"

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, from London." she replied with a smile.

"Where is that? In Rohan?"

"Ro—what? No, it's the Capital of the United Kingdom."

"You're from a kingdom?"

"Well, yes, we have a Queen. Queen Elizabeth the Second. She has two nephews as well. Prince William and Prince Harry." Lindsey explained.

Fili chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Harry—I like how you said that. Do you like him?"

"Uhm—yes, but there's no way to be with a Prince for someone like me." she admitted quietly.

"You're beautiful, funny and clever. What's so wrong about that?"

Lindsey blushed and was more than thankful to sit behind him. "I'm a commoner and not a girl for a Prince. I'm not royal."

"Sounds strange to me. If a dwarf meets a girl he loves—well, he courts her and marries her. No matter if royal or not."

"What about your uncle? Has he a wife? Kids?"

Fili chuckled while his gaze drifted to the front where Thorin was riding in silence.

"No, he never had and I doubt he ever will. Though I would be very happy if he would meet a lovely lady someday. Maybe once we reclaimed our kingdom. He did so much for our people. He built a new home for us in the Ered Luin. We could live in peace again. And, if you'd ask me, he would be a wonderful father."

"What about your father?"

He fell silent for a second before he replied, "He died long ago. Kili and I were still little dwarflings. Thorin was like a father for us since then. We love him very much."

"We lost our parents as well. Our mother and our father. They died when I was twelve. Kate was eighteen and already living on her own. I moved to her flat. Though it was a hard time for both of us, she was always the best big sister I could wish for. She made sure that I finished my school education with good marks. As a gift for my graduation she promised to go on a long vacation to New Zealand with me. She said it would be the best to get out of the busy city and into the wild. So, I have no idea what happened, why the plane crashed and why we're here but—we're on a vacation now, right?" she chuckled and Fili laughed softly.

"Aye, indeed! And I'm sorry for your loss." he said and his hand gently stroked hers for a second. Her heart leaped and she blushed once more.

* * *

In the evening, the Company set their camp on a rock outcropping overlooking the landscape below. Kate cast a glance along the group of sleeping dwarves while she leaned with her back against a rock. She did not care that Thorin was sitting on this rock with his eyes closed.

Bilbo got up and approached his pony. The only others awake were Gandalf, Fili, Kili and Balin. Lindsey was sleeping close next to Fili. He had covered her with his cloak and Kate smiled as she was aware that he seemed to care for her sister a lot. And yet she was still careful.

Bilbo just gave his pony an apple and whispered something to her when suddenly a loud cry broke the silence of the night. The hobbit winced and came back to the fire.

"What was that?" he asked highly concerned.

"Orcs." Kili replied and another cry filled the air.

Kate had felt a sudden movement behind her as Thorin jerked awake upon hearing the word 'Orc'.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked more frightened now.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili explained.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet. No screams, just lots of blood." Kili added with a low voice.

Bilbo cast a glance back towards the edge of the cliff and Kate could see that the brothers exchanged an amused look and began to snicker. A coat brushed her as Thorin passed by and growled,

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said quietly and lowered his gaze down to his hands.

"No, you didn't! You know  _nothing_  of the world!" Thorin walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked out over the valley.

Balin approached the fire and Lindsey slowly woke up and mumbled, "Hhmmmm—what?"

Fili stroked her hair and whispered, "It's fine. Sleep."

She nodded and turned around again to continue sleeping. Balin began to tell them a story about a battle in which Thorin had lost his grandfather. His father went missing afterwards. If dead or captured, no one knew.

Kate felt her heart sink a little while her gaze lay on Thorin who stood with his back facing them.

"And I thought to myself then: There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin finished his story.

Thorin turned around and watched his Company. The dwarves were all awake, standing before him and watching him in awe. He walked back towards the fire.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Kate whispered curiously.

Thorin stopped close next to her, looked down at her before he replied sternly, "He slunk back into the hole whence he came from. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

He lowered down on the rock again and closed his eyes. The rest of the Company went back to sleep as well. Kate was the only one who noticed the exchanged look between Gandalf and Balin as Thorin mentioned Azog's death.

She sighed, turned her head a bit to catch another look of Thorin who seemed to be asleep now. Her gaze drifted to Lindsey again who had been asleep the entire time.

Kate smiled and lowered down to try and catch some sleep as well.


	5. Growing to like you

It was still deep in the night and the Company was deeply asleep while Gandalf took the night-watch. Kate leaned against the rock and dreamed of a huge, beautiful field of grass with a single tree in the middle. She saw herself approaching the tree and with a warm smile she wrapped her arms around the strong, hard trunk. Her cheek snuggled gently against the soft moss when suddenly the tree began to move, tried to get away from her and she snapped awake. A pair of sapphire blue eyes watched her with an angry and annoyed expression.

"Let go off my leg—" Thorin growled quietly and Kate was thankful for the dark of the night, so he could not see her heavy blushing.

"Sorry I didn't know it was your leg—"

"So what? You can't just grab my leg like this—"

"I said sorry, alright?" she hissed and rolled her eyes before she turned away from him. She could feel his eyes on her until he turned away as well. Her gaze drifted to Lindsey and the young one bit back a cheeky grin.

' _Oh perfect, she had seen this embarrassing moment'_   Kate thought. Lindsey opened her eyes again and sent her a wide smile once more. Kate just waved her off and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep, but she did not catch any more sleep that night.

* * *

Thorin ignored Kate more than before. Both avoided each other's eye-contact and he kept silent the whole day.

Lindsey shared a pony with Kate for a while. "So, will you tell me what exactly happened last night?" the young girl asked amused, but Kate simply huffed. "Come on, tell me!"

"I was dreaming and I thought I hugged a tree—instead I hugged Thorin's leg."

Lindsey broke out into laughter which caused some of the dwarves to cast a glance at them.

"Interesting siblings, don't you think?" Balin said while he rode next to Thorin.

"If you say so—" he simply replied and cast a glance back to the sisters and saw them laughing. He was aware that the younger one watched him for a second and Kate's gaze drifted to him as well. He turned his head away while a heavy sigh left his throat.

' _Women—'_ he thought annoyed.

They rode through a muddy forest while rain poured down on them. They were all cold, wet and felt miserable.

"Here, Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf replied merrily.

"Are there any?" Lindsey asked.

"Any what?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards. I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who's the fifth?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

Bilbo thought for a moment before he asked, "Is he a great wizard or is he—more like you?"

Gandalf looked slightly offended but the dwarves and girls laughed about him. The wizard mumbled something and fell silent again.

"Lindsey, if you want you can ride with me for a while. We could share my cloak so you won't catch a cold." Fili said as he rode next to the girls. Kate smiled because he really tried to impress her sister.

"Would that be okay?" Lindsey asked and Kate nodded. They stopped and Lindsey mounted Fili's pony in front of him. He wrapped his cloak around them both and held her closer.

"Thank you." Kate mouthed and he sent her a short nod with a smile.

* * *

The Company finally reached an old, abandoned farmhouse. The only remains of it were a ruin and some fences for the ponies. It was late afternoon and the sun was slowly on its way to set.

"We'll camp here tonight! Fili, Kili, take care of the ponies and stay with them." Thorin called and approached Gandalf.

"A farmer lived here with his family." the wizard mumbled to Kate who stood next to him. She watched him concerned.

"Oin, Gloin!"

"Aye?"

"Get a fire going!" Thorin commanded.

"Right you are!"

Gandalf turned to look at Thorin and Kate left them alone to join Lindsey and Bilbo at the fire.

"I think it would be wise to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf said.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin grumbled.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest and advice!"

"I don't need their advice!"

"We have a map we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us!"

"Help? A dragon attacked Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves just watched! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather? My father?"

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past!"

"I did not know that they were yours to keep!"

Gandalf turned on his heels and marched off. Bilbo and the girls exchanged some confused glances.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked concerned.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!"

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Master Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" the wizard called and was gone. Kate's gaze shot to Thorin who angrily watched the wizard leave. His eyes met hers for a second and she sent him a questioning look and called,

"Was that really necessary?"

"That's none of your business!" he snapped.

Kate clapped slowly into her hands. "Thorin Moodyshield striked again. Good work to let the wizard go!"

He huffed and turned to look at Bombur. "Come on, Bombur! We're hungry!" And with that he turned his back at the Company. Kate rolled her eyes and decided to help Bombur with the dinner.

Soon the night fell upon them and Bombur and Kate had prepared a stew which the dwarves began to eat.

"He's been gone for a long time already." Bilbo mumbled.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads." Bofur handed two bowls to the hobbit. Before he could leave, he was stopped by Lindsey.

"I can do it." she said with a smile and saw that Bilbo was relieved. He handed her the bowls.

"Lindsey, what are you doing?" Kate called concerned.

"I'm going to bring Kili and Fili some stew." she replied with a sweet smile.

"But be careful!"

"Yes, mom!" she called which caused the dwarves to chuckle.

"That's not funny!" Kate grumbled and approached the ruined farmhouse. She really needed some distance from the Company for a while.

* * *

" _Help! Help!"_  the voices of Kili and Fili boomed up through the night as they stumbled into the camp.

"What happened?" Thorin asked concerned as he rose up to his feet.

"Trolls! Three of them! They have some of our ponies! And—" Fili stopped as he could see Kate march towards him, clutching at his armor.

"Where is my sister?" she hissed but was pulled back by Thorin.

"There's no time for long discussion! We have to move quickly! Grab your weapons!" he commanded and turned to look at Kate as he added, "You stay here—"

"I'm going with you!" she protested.

He sighed heavily. "Stay close behind me then." he finally said and the Company moved further into the forest. Once they arrived the clearing, Kate saw that one of those big and ugly creatures caught Lindsey and held her upside down in front of his face.

She wanted to rush forward but Thorin grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer towards him. His lips were close to her ear as he whispered, "Don't—move—" He slowly let go off her and she tried to calm down again. They listened to the conversation between the trolls and Lindsey.

"Are there any more of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?"

" _No!"_

"She's lying!"

"No, I'm not!" she cried out.

"Hold her toes over the fire. Make her squeal!"

Fili suddenly broke through the bushes and cut one of the trolls leg, made him howl and stumble.

"Drop her!" he called.

"You what?"

"I said: Drop her!" Fili growled.

The troll threw Lindsey towards Fili. She landed on him and both got knocked down. The Company charged out of the bushes and yelled and brandished their weapons. They began to fight the trolls. Hacked, slashed and hammered as much as they could. Kate pulled her sister to safety behind a boulder.

"Are you alright?" she whispered while Lindsey leaned her head against Kate's shoulder and cried.

"Y—yes." she sobbed and Kate gently stroked her hair and tried to cast a glance around the boulder.

She saw that Bilbo had grabbed a knife and cut the ropes to free the ponies. One of the trolls saw this and grabbed Bilbo. The dwarves stopped fighting as they saw that the trolls were holding Bilbo by his arms and legs. Kate's eyes grew wide in shock and Lindsey nearly cried out but Kate muffled her by placing a hand on her mouth.

"Hush—" she whispered and her gaze drifted around the boulder again to cast a glance at the Company.

"Bilbo!" Kili called and wanted to charge forward but Thorin stopped him. "No!"

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!" the troll said with an ugly grin.

Thorin watched Bilbo in frustration until he put his sword into the ground. The others dropped their weapons as well.

"Gotcha!" one of the trolls suddenly called and grabbed Kate and Lindsey.

"No!" Thorin and Fili called in unison.

The trolls chuckled and soon they tied Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori onto a spit roasting them over a fire, the rest with Bilbo and the girls were tied up in sacks nearby. Kate lay close to Thorin, while Lindsey was somewhere close to Balin, Fili and Kili.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly!" one troll called.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"Is this really necessary?" Dori called but was ignored by the three trolls.

"Untie us, you monsters!"

"Take on someone your own size!" Gloin yelled furiously.

"I knew it was a mistake to take you and the hobbit with us—" Thorin grumbled to Kate.

"You really think this is the right moment now?" she hissed and tried to free herself. He wanted to reply something but one of the trolls spoke up again,

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone!"

Bilbo seemed to have an idea. "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" he called.

"You can't reason with them, they're halfwits!" Dori called.

"Halfwits? What does that make us?" Bofur replied and caused Kate to chuckle.

Bilbo managed to get up though he was still tied up in a sack. He hopped closer towards the trolls. "Uh—I meant with the—uh—with—uh—with the seasoning!"

"What about the seasoning?"

"Well—have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

The dwarves yelled at Bilbo and called him a traitor. Kate kicked Thorin and shot a look at him. He watched her questioningly.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the troll asked.

"Shut up, and let the, uh—flurgaburburrahobbit talk." the other one replied.

"Uh—th—the secret to cooking dwarf is—uhm—"

"Yes? Come on!"

"It's, uh—"

"Tell us the secret!"

"Yes, I'm telling you! The secret is—to skin them first!" he finally called out.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife!"

"If I get you, you little—" Gloin called furiously.

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin growled.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skin on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all!"

Suddenly Kate saw Gandalf slipping behind some trees nearby. She wanted to shove Thorin to get his attention, but unfortunately she slipped and landed backside-first on his lap.

"What are you doing?" he hissed and breathed in sharply.

"That was not my plan, alright?" she hissed and felt a sudden heat building up in her cheeks. She began to shift and try to slip off his lap.

"Kate—stop!" he whispered hoarsely and she stopped moving. She was surprised to hear him say her name for the first time since they knew each other. And with sudden realization she was aware that her embarrassment was not the only thing growing in that very moment. She cleared her throat and tried not to move anymore while he steadied his breath.

One of the trolls grabbed Bombur and dangled him upside down over his mouth about to eat him.

"No! Not that one! He—he's infected!" Bilbo called out in panic.

"You what?" the trolls asked.

"Yes, he's got worms in his—tubes!"

The troll dropped Bombur back into the pile of dwarves. Lindsey turned to look at her sister and was more than surprised to find her on top of Thorin. And both looked more than embarrassed. She bit back a cheeky grin and prayed that they would get out of this situation unharmed.

"In fact they all have, they're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't!" Bilbo explained.

The dwarves chimed in about how they didn't have parasites and called Bilbo a fool. The Hobbit rolled his eyes as the dwarves seemed to mess up his plan. Lindsey understood what Bilbo was trying to do and she kicked Kili in the back to silence him. Suddenly they seemed to understand the plan and finally went along with it. They all began to proclaim about how riddled they were with parasites.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!"

"We're riddled!"

"Yes, I'm riddled!"

"Yes, we are! Badly!"

The trolls were clearly confused by now and one of them asked, "What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?"

"Well—"

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked slightly offended.

Suddenly the loud voice of Gandalf boomed up as he appeared on top of a large rock above the clearing. " _The dawn will take you all!"_

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im too?"

Gandalf let his staff go down on the rock which split in half and allowed the sunlight to pour into the clearing. As the light touched the trolls' skin they began to turn to stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain.

Within seconds there were three stone trolls standing motionless in the clearing. All the dwarves cheered for Gandalf. Of course, the dwarves on the spit, including Dwalin, still looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin grumbled.

Gandalf helped them all off the spit and cut the rest free as well. He decided to cut Thorin and Kate as the last ones just to enjoy that quite unfamiliar and amusing sight. Thorin was not amused and Kate was more than relieved to finally be able to get away from his lap. They ignored the snickering around them and Kate saw that Fili embraced Lindsey tightly.

' _Alright, it seems I can't prevent her from falling for him'_  she thought and turned away.


	6. By the life of my sister

Gandalf approached the trolls and thumped one of them with his staff. A pleased smile showed up on his face.

"Where did you go, if I may ask?" Thorin walked up to him.

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar."

"He had to nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf said.

Thorin looked repentant until his face fell slightly as Gandalf added, "While you and Kate decided to seek closeness in a situation like this."

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf mumbled.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

They exchanged a meaningful glance as Gandalf said, "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby," Thorin concluded. He turned around to cast a glance towards his Company and called, "We're going to look for the troll cave. It must be somewhere nearby!" He saw that Kate wanted to approach him but he turned away from her and followed Gandalf.

Lindsey nudged her sister's arm and smiled at her. "Whatever you have to discuss—I suppose this is not the right moment."

"I just wanted to say that it was not my intention to create such a situation—"

"Sitting on his lap?" Lindsey chuckled.

"So, what about Fili and you? I saw you embraced each other." Kate tried to change the topic. Lindsey blushed and avoided to look at her as she replied,

"It's nothing—"

The Company found a large cave nearby and some of them entered it. It was filled with treasures and gold.

"Oh, what's that stench?" Nori asked in disgust.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch!" Gandalf called.

"Not really Fort Knox, I'd say." Kate mumbled and Lindsey laughed while the dwarves had no idea what they were talking about.

"Seems a shame to leave it lying around. Anyone could take it." Bofur called.

"Agreed! Nori, get a shovel!" Gloin replied.

While exploring, Thorin found two swords covered in cobwebs. Gandalf approached him and Thorin handed one sword to him as he said, "These swords were not made by any troll."

"Nor were they made by any smith among men," the wizard replied and unsheathed the sword a bit. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age."

Now that he realized that these were Elf swords, Thorin wanted to put it away in disgust but Gandalf snapped, "You could not wish for a finer blade!"

Reluctantly, Thorin stopped in motion and looked up at the wizard until he unsheathed his sword as well to examine it. "Let's leave this foul place! Come on, let's go! Bofur! Gloin! Nori!" Thorin called and finally left the cave.

On his way outside, Gandalf stepped onto something metallic. Brushing aside the leaves beneath him he found another sword. He left the cave and approached Bilbo who was sitting with Kate and Lindsey on a trunk. He handed the sword to Bilbo.

"Here, this is about your size."

"I can't take this—"

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it glows blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"I never used a sword before."

"And I hope you never have to, but if you do, remember: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

"Thorin?" Kate approached him slowly. He wanted to turn away from her but she yelled, " _Thorin!_  You talk to me,  _now!"_

The Company stood silent and watched them.

"Kate—not now! We can talk but, not—now!" he replied and tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Something's coming!" Dwalin suddenly called.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo said concerned but the wizard called,

"Stay together! Hurry no! Arm yourselves!"

Bilbo slowly drew his sword and watched it uncertainly. Finally he followed them and they ran off into the forest. Kate grabbed Lindsey's hand as something heavy pulled through the bushes. Both exchanged a confused look as they saw what just stopped right in front of them. A rather small man on a rabbit-drawn sled.

"Radagast! Radagast, the Brown! What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf called in surprise.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

The girls watched in disgust as Gandalf pulled a stick-insect out of Radagast's mouth. The two wizards walked a bit apart to have a private conversation as suddenly a howl waved through the air.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Lindsey asked afraid.

"Wolves? No, that was not a wolf." Bofur replied and cast a glance around. Kate was the first to see the creature appear behind a nearby crag. A huge ugly beast that looked like a hyena. It leaped into the midst of the Company and knocked Kate down. Thorin killed it with his new-found sword. Another beast attacked from the opposite side. Kili shot it with an arrow and Dwalin killed it.

Fili reached to help Kate back on her feet. "You alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin growled.

"Orc pack?" Kate asked confused.

Gandalf approached them furiously. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one!"

" _Whom_  did you tell?"

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin replied confused.

"Someone is hunting you!" Gandalf called.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin growled.

"We can't! We have no ponies—they bolted!" Ori replied concerned.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast stepped onto his sleigh again.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you!" Gandalf replied.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." And with that he rode off.

* * *

" _Run!"_  Gandalf called and Fili grabbed Lindsey's hand while Kate ran close behind them. Finally they reached the open wild and Gandalf led them behind a boulder. They could see Radagast being followed by wargs.

"Move!" Gandalf said and the Company ran across a rocky plain. "Stay together!" the wizard commanded. Kate pressed her back against the rock.

"Come on." Thorin called and they ran off again until they reached another rock. Ori couldn't quite stop and Thorin pulled him back in time.

"Where are you leading us?" the dwarf King hissed at Gandalf but the wizard decided to ignore him. They took cover behind an outcropping of a rock. An orc astride his warg appeared on top of the rock and scented the air. Thorin signaled Kili to shoot the orc. The young dwarf nocked an arrow, stepped silently forward and killed the orc. The warg fell down and the dwarves killed him. Kate and Lindsey exchanged a look and knew they were way too loud. Gandalf looked up as he could see the riders charging towards them.

"Move!" he called and Fili pulled Lindsey with him again and they ran into the open plain. Wargs surrounded them from all sides. Kate was right next to Thorin but he didn't pay attention to her. He tried to protect his Company.

"We're surrounded!" Fili called and drew his sword. He let Lindsey go and she ran towards Kate. They clung to each other while Kili continued to shoot the creatures and managed to kill some of them.

"Where is Gandalf?" Bilbo called desperately.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin growled angrily. The dwarves gathered closer together, protected the hobbit and the girls by circling them. Ori shot a rock at a warg with his slingshot – to no effect. Thorin drew his sword and he called,

"Hold your ground!"

Suddenly Gandalf popped up from behind a crack in the rock. "This way, you fools!" he called.

The Company approached him and one by one they slid down into a cave. Thorin stood on the rock to make sure everyone made it to safety.

"Kate! Lindsey! Come on! Kili, run!" he called. The three of them ran towards him. Kili jumped down. Kate was holding Lindsey's hand when suddenly a warg caught the young girl's leg.

" _No! Lindsey!"_  Kate cried out and still clung to her hand.

Thorin jumped at the warg and slashed it. He opened its mouth and picked Lindsey up. "Jump, Kate!"

She jumped down into the cave and Thorin followed still holding the young girl on his arms.

"Lindsey!" Fili approached his uncle. He placed the girl on the ground while Gandalf examined her leg. Kate and Fili held Lindsey's hand to calm her down a bit.

"Everything's gonna be fine. I promised to take care of you. You hear me? Lindsey?" Kate whispered while tears ran down her cheeks. Lindsey fell unconscious.  _"No! No! Do_  something!" Kate cried and her gaze drifted to Gandalf. Fili patted Lindsey's cheek, trying to wake her up.

"Come on, Lindsey. You can't leave me." he whispered.

Kate was on the edge of her nerves as she felt a pair of strong hands pulling her away from her sister. " _No!_  Let me go!" she cried but clutched to the soft fur of Thorin's coat. She looked at him with so much pain and sorrow in her eyes that he felt his heart sink a bit.

"Calm down! Gandalf will help her." he whispered.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin called from the end of the cave.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur called and they moved on.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf mumbled and signaled Fili to pick Lindsey up.

* * *

The Company followed the path while Kate was close next to Fili. Lindsey was still unconscious on his arms and blood dripped from her leg. She could feel hot tears dwelling in her eyes again. The path eventually opened out into an open area. There was a valley below and hidden in that valley they could see a beautiful city.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it is known by another name." Gandalf explained.

"Rivendell—"Bilbo breathed in absolute awe.

"Here lies the last Homely House East of the Sea." the wizard explained.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin growled.

"Oh, for Christ's Sake,  _Thorin!_  I don't care about your problems with those people down there! I want my sister to get healed and Gandalf said that she'll be safe down there! So— _stop_ being such a—" But she fell silent and Thorin stared at her quite stunned. He lowered his gaze and looked back at her until he sighed and signaled Gandalf to lead the way.

The Company walked down across a narrow bridge and finally entered the outer courtyard. Bilbo's gaze drifted around in awe of the beauty in this place. The dwarves looked quite uneasy while Kate did not pay any attention to the surrounding. She was silently praying and watching her sister.

A dark-haired elf walked down a flight of stairs and greeted them. "Mithrandir."

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf said with a smile. As Gandalf and Lindir greeted each other, the dwarves mumbled amongst themselves in distrust. Thorin whispered to Dwalin, "Stay sharp."

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf finally said to the elf.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." the elf replied.

"Not here? Where is he?"

Suddenly the Elf horns sounded up and rang through the air. The Company turned around and shifted closer towards each other as they saw a group of armed horsemen approaching them along the bridge at a rapid rate.

Thorin shielded Kate, and the Elves finally stopped in a circle around them. One elf separated himself from the rest and Thorin concluded this must be Lord Elrond.

"Gandalf!"

Gandalf bowed gracefully and they talked to each other until the elf finally turned to take a look at Lindsey. "She needs a healer, immediately." he stated as he examined the wound on her leg.

"Please, help her—"Kate begged and he sent her a warm smile.

"May I?" he asked and gestured to Fili. The young dwarf reluctantly handed her to Elrond who then left them behind.

* * *

Kate and Fili both paced up and down in the hallway in front of the healing halls. Kili was sitting on a bench and watched them.

"She'll be fine. I'm certain about that." he tried to calm his brother and Kate down. He knew that Fili had quite strong feelings for Lindsey. He could not stand to see his brother heartbroken if she didn't make it. And Kate? She seemed to blame herself for this. After a long time the door finally opened and the three young ones rushed towards Elrond.

"How is she? Is she alright?" Kate asked concerned. He smiled at her again.

"Your sister is strong. Though she lost a lot of blood but I could stop the bleeding and her wound is closed. She needs to rest. You should consider to stay here for at least a fortnite."

"That's fine! What matters most is that she's surviving." Fili said and entered the room. Kate and Kili followed him.

Lindsey was covered in a white elvish dress and was lying on a bed. She was asleep and looked so peaceful. Kate placed a kiss on her forehead and gently stroked her cheek. She brought her lips close to her ear, though she had no idea if Lindsey could hear her but she whispered, "You have to get well soon, Linny. I love you—"

She turned to look at Fili. "Would you stay with her?" she asked and his eyes sparkled.

"Aye! I will call you once she wakes up." he replied and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Fili. Take care of her." and with that she left the room to go and search the rest of the Company. As she turned around the next corner, she bumped into Thorin.

"I was looking for you." he said while she was still clinging to his arm to prevent herself from falling. As she realized it she let go of him and cleared her throat.

"Why?"

"We should talk before—before dinner." he said quietly.

"Can't we do this after dinner? I have other things on mind right now." she said and pushed him aside. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall with his hands placed to both sides of her head.

"You wanted to talk and we will talk now." he growled. She could feel his hot breath on her skin while his eyes bored into hers.

"Let—me—go!" she hissed and began to struggle against him. Suddenly he stepped away from her.

"Fine—after dinner then." he said and left her alone in the hallway.

' _What was that?'_  she thought confused. 


	7. The lesson begins

Fili and Kili both sat next to Lindsey's bed. She was still asleep and Kili cast a glance at his brother. He could see how he admired the girl.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Fili suddenly mumbled and looked up at his brother. Kili smiled and his gaze drifted to the sleeping girl.

"Yes, she's quite beautiful. They both are. And she likes you a lot."

Fili's eyes sparkled again. "You really think so?"

"But of course! The way she looks at you! The way she talks to you! And she's always seeking your company." Kili grinned cheekily at him.

Fili's hand gently stroked along her arm as he replied, "I like her a lot. I'm just uncertain what her sister might think about it."

"Kate? She told you to take care of her. I think she might be fine with that."

Fili chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just—I wonder how long it will take until Thorin and Kate maul each other."

Kili laughed. "Oh, that could be interesting."

"I know, right? They are so much alike! They can't stand each other, but then again they can't stay away from each other. It is as if they enjoy these fights."

Suddenly Fili could feel a slight movement at his hand and he looked down just to see Lindsey slowly open her eyes. "Lindsey!" he breathed with a warm and relieved smile on his face.

"F—Fili?" she whispered as her hand found his and held it tight. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light of the setting sun that peeped through the high window.

"I'm here! You'll be fine again." he whispered and placed a soft kiss on top of her hand. His gaze drifted to Kili.

"I'll leave you alone for a while. Maybe we'll see us at dinner." he said and left the room.

* * *

"What happened?" Lindsey asked and her voice was still weak.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Hmm—we were running and chased by some beasts. And suddenly there was an immense pain in my leg. Thorin killed the beast and we jumped into a hole. That's the last thing I know—"

He smiled down at her. "We're in Rivendell. That's a quite famous Elf city. They healed you, but we have to stay at least two weeks until you're fully recovered."

"An Elf city? But your uncle hates the Elves!"

"He had no choice or otherwise your sister might have strangled him." he chuckled. Lindsey giggled quietly and coughed. She sat up and he gently patted her back.

Once she lay back down she smiled up at him. Her black hair shimmered on the snow-white sheets. "Have you been here the whole day?" she finally managed to ask.

He nodded slowly. "Kate told me to take care of you. Oh—and I think she blames herself for that accident."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should talk to her later."

Lindsey nodded, her eyes rested on his beard-braids. Those had fascinated her since their first meeting. She reached out for them and caused him to look uncertain. His heart leaped in his chest. He leaned in closer to her; his lips hovered right above hers. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and she wished nothing more than to feel his lips on hers. Before they could close the gap, the door swung open and an elf-maid entered.

"I am sorry, but my Lord Elrond told me to provide you with new clothes." she said and looked a little uncertain between the girl and the young dwarf. Fili had jumped away from the bed as the door opened and both of their cheeks were flushed. The elf-maid bit back a smile and placed a pile of dresses on a chair nearby. She walked up to the bed and examined the wound once more.

"Looks fine," she said and smiled at Lindsey. "You may get up to have dinner with your friends if you feel well again."

Lindsey smiled up at her. "Thank you for your help."

"Lle creoso," the elf said and added, "You're welcome."

* * *

Kate had just entered the balcony where she found the Company gathered around two tables and Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Thorin sitting together at a separate table. She looked a little uncertain and decided to sit down between Dwalin and Oin. Kili had just informed her that Lindsey was awake and that Fili was taking care of her. First she had felt the urge to go and look for her sister but decided against it. She was certain that Lindsey and Fili wanted to have some private time together.

Her gaze drifted along the table and with a smile she listened to the complaining of the dwarves around her. Ori just lifted up a lettuce leaf and examined it carefully. Dori leaned in closer to him and said,

"Try it. Just a mouthful."

Ori slowly shook his head and stated, "I don't like green food." and placed the leaf back onto a plate.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Dwalin lifting the whole salad up with his hand and let it fall back into the bowl with an annoyed expression on his face as he looked around and asked,

"Where's the meat?"

Kate couldn't help but laugh about their behavior and Ori asked desperately, "Have they got any chips?"

The Elves around played a slow and soft tune on their harps and flutes. She enjoyed it a lot and it calmed her down. She saw that Kili was watching one of the harp players which was a quite beautiful elf-maid. He winked and smiled at her before his gaze drifted to Dwalin who stared at him with a blank expression on his face. Kili grew serious as he tried to explain,

"I can't say I fancy Elf-maids myself," his gaze drifted to Bofur who sat next to him with a cheeky grin on his face and the young one continued, "Too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin—not enough facial hair for me!"

Kate chuckled as she exchanged an amused look with Dwalin and Bofur. Kili continued with a little gesture towards an elf passing by, "Although—that one there's not bad." He looked at Dwalin who suddenly whispered,

"That's not an Elf-maid."

Kate followed their gazes and saw that the elf was in fact a male. He watched her with a smile as he continued to play his harp. Dwalin winked cheekily at Kili and the whole table broke out into laughter as they saw Kili's quite shocked and embarrassed face.

"That's funny—yes," he mumbled and faked a smile. Kate leaned forward and placed a hand on his arm. "Happens to the best." she chuckled and winked at him.

Once the laughter ebbed away she got up and approached the balustrade of the balcony. With her back facing the Company she cast a glance down into a beautiful garden. Now she was able to eavesdrop a bit of the conversation at the other table. Lord Elrond just examined the swords they had found in the troll hoard.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." he said and handed Orcrist back to Thorin. The elf Lord examined the second sword and said,

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age—How did you come by these?" he asked curiously.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf explained.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

Before Gandalf could answer, Thorin said, "Excuse me." and got up from the table. Kate turned around and watched him walking a bit closer towards the other tables where his Company was gathered around. He was holding Orcrist in one hand as well as a flask. He opened it and took a sip from it. She wondered what was in that flask but she concluded it might be that elvish wine because there was no ale in this place.

She leaned with her backside against the balustrade and cast a glance around as she suddenly spotted Fili entering with Lindsey. He backed her and they all cheered as they saw her safe and sound and up on her feet again. Kate approached her and embraced her tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you awake again. How do you feel?" she asked and examined her sister's leg.

"It still hurts but I'm alive—"the young one smiled and signaled Fili to lower her down at the table. They sat down between Balin and Bilbo while Kate cast another glance at Thorin who seemed to ignore her. He took another sip from his flask when suddenly Nori called,

"Change the tune, why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

"Did somebody die?" Oin jumped in shock and cast a reassuring glance at Lindsey just as if to make sure she was really sitting at the other table. Kate chuckled as Bofur suddenly spoke up,

"All right, lads, there's only one thing for it! Lindsey that one's for you!" he winked at her, got up from his chair and climbed onto a pedestal between the two tables.

He spread his arms and started to dance while the rest of the Company began to laugh and pound on the table. Kate saw that Thorin grinned at Bofur and chuckled before he took another sip from his drink and began to even stomp his boot to the sound of the music. The dwarves began to sing merrily:

 _Theeere's aaaaaan_  
Inn, there's an Inn, there's a merry old Inn  
beneath an old grey hill  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
the man in the moon himself came down  
one night to drink his fill.

 _Oh, the ostler has a tipsy cat_  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle.  
And up and down he saw his bow.

_Now, squeaking high!_   
_Now, purring low!_   
_Now sawing in the middle!_

_Oh, the cat on the fiddle played Hey-Diddle-Diddle,_  
A drink that'll wake the dead.  
He squeaked and he sawed and he quickened the tune  
and the landlord shook the man in the moon.

_"It's after three!" he said!_

The dwarves cheered and howled and threw food at Bofur and towards the elves around. Kili missed Lindir's head just a bit, but they all had a lot of fun.

"I think someone would like to talk to you," Lindsey whispered once she pulled Kate down to her. Her gaze drifted to Thorin who watched her intently. "Go to him." Lindsey said and Kate straightened herself and approached him.

"Mind if we take a little walk?" she asked and he signaled her silently to lead the way. They left the balcony under curious glances and were soon surrounded by complete silence.

* * *

They walked side by side along a path that led them through the garden, along the rivershore and into a little patch of forest. There they found a cream-colored marbled gazebo.

"We could sit down here, what do you think?" she asked and he nodded. They lowered down with their backs against the wall.

She just wanted to speak up again as he suddenly slurred,

"Ivetopologize."

Kate watched him confused. "Aaaalright, and now in the Common Tongue again." she said and chuckled.

He tilted his head and grinned quite cheekily at her.

"Good Lord, you're completely drunk, aren't you?" she said and his grin grew even wider as he replied,

"Aye, indeed." He nodded while his stormy-blue eyes rested on her for a second.

"It's quite unfair, don't you think?" she whispered and shoved him a bit. He chuckled and asked confused, "What?"

"That you are drunk and I am sober. Wouldn't it be easier if we're both drunk?" she grinned and snatched the flask out of his hand. She took a sip from it and was now aware that it  _was_  the very strong wine. No wonder that it knocked Thorin's mind off a little. Kate could feel the heat built up in her stomach and head on instant.

She handed the flask back to him and he took another sip while his head dropped back against the wall of the gazebo. He offered her the flask again and spilled a bit wine over her pants. She squeaked and they broke out into laughter.

"I'm s—sorry." he chuckled and rummaged in his pocket until he finally found a handkerchief and started to rub her thigh. She grinned at him and placed a hand on his to stop him.

"It's fine, I can do it myself." she chuckled and dried her pants a bit. Once she finished that she took another sip of wine. "So, what did you want to say?" she asked as she handed him the flask again.

"Apologize." he mumbled.

"And for what exactly? I mean—there's a lot." she giggled and he scowled playfully at her.

"Watch your tongue." he grinned.

"Or what?"

"I have my ways to deal with you," he replied but grew serious again. "No, I—I want to apologize for the—thing—that happened in the troll clearing."

"Dwarf or not—you're also just a man." she giggled and pinched his arm.

"I should have had more control over my body." he slurred again.

They fell silent for a while and simply listened to the quiet and steady sound of the grasshoppers around. No other sound could be heard for they were a bit apart from the Company who might still be at the balcony and having fun by teasing the Elves.

"It was not bad at all, you know? I mean—at least now I know that you like me." she said and cast a glance at him. He took another sip of wine. "Hey, don't drink it all on your own!" she scowled and snatched the flask out of his hand again. He chuckled and watched her amused. She slammed the flask down onto the floor and sighed happily.

"You should laugh more often," she whispered and watched him again. They held gaze for a moment before she added, "I mean, you don't have to laugh loudly or so but—when you chuckle it makes you so—I don't know but it warms my heart."

"That's just the wine." he chuckled.

"There! It's such a heartwarming sound!" she exclaimed and he chuckled even more. Suddenly her head dropped onto his shoulder and without much hesitation, thanks to the wine, he leaned his head against hers.

"I can't thank you enough, Thorin." she whispered and he sensed that her voice was a lot more serious now. He frowned but didn't move as he asked,

"What for?"

"Without you—my sister might be dead. You rescued her. You did what I was unable to do—you protected her life." Kate explained and felt hot tears dwelling in her eyes.

Thorin shifted a bit and placed one arm around her to hold her closer. "You are both part of my Company and it was my duty to protect her. It was not your fault, Kate."

"I am of no use for this quest if I can't protect myself or the life of my sister!" she said and started to play with the buckle of his belt. He smiled and whispered,

"Maybe you are of more use than you may think."

He got no reply and tilted his head a bit. She was asleep and he felt a wave of weariness wash over him as well. He leaned his head back against hers and closed his eyes.

* * *

On the next morning, Lindsey was able to get out of bed on her own. Fili still backed her a bit but before they left the room she stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked and watched her curiously.

She smiled up at him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." she whispered and a broad smile popped up on his face. Together they left the room and headed to the balcony again where the rest of the Company was having breakfast already. Lindsey could see that Kate looked quite miserable, so did Thorin on the other table. She grinned and lowered down next to her sister.

"How do you feel?" Kate asked as she looked at her.

Lindsey chuckled. "I'm fine, but what about you?"

"It's okay." she replied and rubbed her forehead. Lindsey raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. Kate sighed. "Really, it's fine. We—we just talked last night and—"

"Got a little wasted?" Lindsey chuckled and Kate signaled her to lower her volume a bit. The young one cast a glance at Thorin who sat next to Balin. They were in a deep conversation but the King caught her glance for a second before he concentrated on Balin again.

"It looks as if they are plotting something." Lindsey said and looked back at Kate.

"Whatever—"

"Did anything happen?" Lindsey asked with a cheeky grin and a wink. Kate stared blankly at her before she replied,

"No!"

Lindsey chuckled and got up again.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked but an answer was not necessary as she saw the sparkle in her sister's eyes. She nodded with a smile and watched how her sister approached Fili.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, the Company split up and Kate was on her way to leave the balcony as suddenly a hand brushed hers and Thorin walked past her without even looking at her. She frowned as she was aware of something in her hand. It was a small piece of parchment and she looked up again but he was already gone.

"Wanna join us in the garden?" Bilbo asked but she shook her head.

"No, maybe later." she replied and stepped into the hallway to unfold the paper.

' _Meet me at the waterfall tonight – at nightfall'_

She had no idea what that was all about but she was aware that her heart leaped a bit. Why on earth couldn't he just talk to her? Of course, it had been a quite strange morning as they both woke up entangled and with a massive headache but he could at least be a bit more open now to her. She sighed and walked back to her room.

At nightfall she headed through the garden and approached the meadow at the waterfall. The air smelled wonderful and she inhaled it with a smile on her lips. As she arrived she could see him standing with his back facing her.

"You came—"he said and turned around. She could see he was holding two wooden swords.

"I did—so, what's that all about?" she asked and gestured at the swords in his hands.

He smiled at her. "I will be your training master." he said and threw one of the swords towards her. She tried to catch it but it dropped down into the grass next to her feet. He leaned on his sword and said, "And tomorrow you will catch it."

She frowned and picked the weapon up, still a little confused. "Training? Why?"

He approached her. "You want to protect your sister from the evil in this world. You cannot protect her without the knowledge of fighting. I don't know where you're from, but that warg could've killed her, just like you said last night."

She knew he was right and sighed. He pointed at her hands. "That is not the way to hold a sword like this. It's not a Great Sword that needs two hands to swing it."

Her other hand pulled away from the wooden hilt. She watched how he held his own sword out to demonstrate.

"It's too heavy." she stated in frustration.

Thorin ignored her. "One hand is all that is needed. Now—you're standing all wrong. Turn your body side-faced." She did what he told her. He lifted her chin with the tip of his sword. "And now the grip. Let me see."

He pulled her arm up and watched how she was holding tight to the hilt of the sword. As he touched her fingers to position them correctly, Kate could feel a sudden sting in her stomach but she pushed it aside and tried to ignore it.

"The grip must be delicate." he said and stepped away from her.

"And what if I drop it?"

Thorin held out his sword at full length. "The steel must be part of your arm! Can you drop off your arm?"

"No—"

"See?" he grinned.

She sighed but chuckled quietly. He circled her slowly.

"Now we'll begin the dance—" he said and stepped closer to cause her taking a step back. She watched him approaching her, closer and closer while he said, "You will try to strike me—"

Kate took a deep breath, stepped closer and tried to hit him but he got out of the way quickly. Both turned around. His hands were still behind his back and a challenging grin popped up on his face. He raised his sword, held it out towards her and signaled her to raise hers as well. They held gaze for several moments until Kate swung her sword, clashed with his several times. Finally he whirled around her and disarmed her. She growled and picked up her sword again.

His back was facing her and she used that opportunity but he blocked her attack without even looking at her. With a fast move he spun around and disarmed her again. Now he picked up her sword and began to march away but she blocked his way, once again they held gaze. He grinned and threw the sword towards her again. This time she caught it with one hand.

"Ah—"he stated with a pleased smile.

She charged for him and tried to swing her sword but he touched her leg with the tip of his. "Dead—"

She turned sideways and raised her sword but he touched her stomach this time. "Dead—"he chuckled.

Their swords clashed in air two times as he grabbed her sword-arm and pulled her closer. The tip of his sword was just mere inches in front of her face. "Very dead—"he whispered. She couldn't help but chuckle.

They stepped away from each other and continued to spar and whirl around each other for a while. Kate was quite out of breath but she didn't give up. Once again he grabbed her wrist and turned her around; the tip of his sword now pointing at her belly. He raised an eyebrow and let go of her. Both tried to catch breath again.

"Well—you need a lot of training. Are you willing to train with me?"

She nodded with a light smile and wanted to hand the sword back to him but he signaled her to lower it. "No, keep it. I want you to practice the grip and some movements. And tomorrow at nightfall we'll meet here again."

"Thorin?"

They held gaze once more. "Thank you." she finally said.


	8. The day after

Lindsey sat silently on the balcony of her room while her gaze drifted down into the garden below. The night air was warm and a fresh breeze caressed her face. Her mind wandered to Fili and a smile showed up on her lips. Though they've never talked about their almost-kiss, she could feel the tension between them.

She cast another glance downwards and spotted Thorin who walked back towards the main building. He was holding a wooden sword and she furrowed her brow. Several moments later, Kate walked the exact same path and Lindsey concluded they both had been down at the waterfall and she smiled as she saw that Kate was holding a wooden sword as well.

A knock at the door pulled the young girl out of her thoughts and she went to open it. Her heart leaped as she saw  _him_  in front of her.

"Would you accompany me?" Fili asked with a smile and offered his arm to her.

"Uhm—where do you plan to go?"

"It's a surprise—"he replied with a mysterious grin. She smiled, linked to his arm and they walked silently through the hallway and up a stairway until they finally reached the top of a rocky outcropping high above the city of Rivendell.

"Wow—that—that's breathtaking." Lindsey whispered while she still clung to his arm.

"I discovered this place and thought it might be wonderful to spend some time up here—just you and me. First I thought about the meadow at the waterfall, but it was already occupied." he chuckled.

"So, you've seen them?" she asked curiously and they lowered down on a blanket which Fili had brought as well.

"Aye, I suppose Thorin is helping your sister to become a sword-fighter."

"Kate and sword fighting—that sounds so new to me. And they didn't kill each other which is also a surprise."

They broke out into laughter when suddenly he took her hand in his. She stopped chuckling and looked into his eyes.

"Lindsey—I'm  _so_  glad to be with you here tonight." he said with his sweetest smile which caused her heart to nearly burst out of her chest.

' _Please, kiss me.'_ she thought and held his gaze. His green eyes bored into her blue ones while he leaned his face closer towards hers. Softly, ever so softly, his lips brushed hers before she leaned in to capture them in a tender kiss. His hand found its way to the back of her neck to intensify the kiss. Once they pulled away to catch breath again, she leaned her forehead against his and smiled.

"Fili—is this the right choice?"

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean—oh to hell, I don't know what I mean." she said and pulled him into another, more passionate, kiss. She sank down onto her back while he leaned over her. They clung tight to each other while placing soft kisses on their lips. After a while they both cuddled up together and fell asleep high above Rivendell.

* * *

"Good morning, lass."

Kate smiled at Balin who seemed to be the only one already awake. He was sitting at the table on the big balcony and filled his plate with plenty of bread and cheese.

"Good morning, Balin. You're up early." she replied and lowered down across from him and prepared her breakfast as well.

"Oh, I like the silence sometimes." he said with a smile and she chuckled.

"Amen to that." she said and began to eat some cheese and grapes.

They sat silent for a while when suddenly, "So, did you enjoy your first sword lesson last night?"

Kate looked up in surprise. "You know about it?"

"Well—Thorin told me about that night in the gazebo. Or—let's say he told me what he remembered of it," Balin chuckled and Kate blushed a bit and he added, "He said you blame yourself for not being able to protect your sister and therefore he asked me what I think about it. That he trains you. I said it's a good idea. Why? Was it not?"

"It was good—"

The dwarf chuckled. "Good, because he told me he enjoyed it as well—"

She kept silent as she was aware that Dwalin, Ori, Nori, Dori and Bifur entered the balcony as well. Soon the whole Company was gathered around the tables. All except Lindsey and Fili.

Kate leaned closer to Kili across from her and whispered, "Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he might still be at that special spot he discovered yesterday—with Lindsey." he winked and took a bite from his bread.

"What special spot do you mean?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I promised not to tell anyone—"

"Come on—"

"Nope, but I'm certain they are safe and sound."

Kate sighed and her gaze drifted to Thorin. She caught him watching her but his eyes lowered back down to his breakfast once he was aware that she noticed it.

* * *

Lindsey and Fili woke up quite early to watch the sun rising and coloring the valley and the city in a wonderful warm and golden light.

"How was your sleep?" Fili whispered while his lips placed soft kisses on the back of her neck. Goosebumps immediately covered her body and a dreamy smile showed up on her face.

"It was fantastic." she smiled even more as she turned around to capture his lips in a long kiss. As they pulled apart, they slowly got up and climbed down into the city again. Much to their surprise, none of the others were around anymore and so they lowered down at the table and enjoyed their private breakfast.

"I suppose I should go and visit Kate later." Lindsey said while she watched a bird that was hopping on the table trying to get some breadcrumbs. She fed the little bird and Fili watched her with an amazed smile on his lips.

"Hey, hey, hey! There you are! The love birdies!" Kili's voice boomed up as he entered the balcony again. He slumped down onto the chair next to Lindsey and grinned from one ear to the other while his gaze drifted from the girl to his brother and back.

"So—had a pleasant night?" he finally asked. Fili and Lindsey both kept silent and exchanged a look. "Alright—no answer is also an answer. I know you both had—"

"We had nothing." Fili silenced him and Lindsey chuckled quietly.

"Not?" Kili asked surprised.

"No, Kili—not everyone would take advantage of an injured girl." Lindsey teased him and Fili laughed loudly. Kili just stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Do you know where Kate is?" Lindsey finally asked once she had finished her breakfast.

"In her room, I guess."Kili replied still a little grumpy.

"Fine, I'll go and spend some time with her. See you later, lads!" She waved a kiss to Fili and ruffled Kili's hair before she left the balcony. Kili watched her leave before he spun around on his chair.

"And now you'll tell me everything!"

* * *

Kate turned sideways, held the sword in front of her and whirled around.

"Whoa!" Lindsey called as Kate nearly hit her with the tip of the wooden sword.

"Lindsey! Sorry, did I hurt you?" Kate dropped the sword and checked her sister.

"No, am fine, but  _what_  are you doing here?" the young one asked quite amused while Kate picked up her sword again.

"I need to practice. Thorin will test me later."

"Test you?" Lindsey asked with a cheeky grin on her face. Kate nudged her sister's arm.

"Ouh, what was that for?"

"For being so ambiguous." Kate huffed and placed the sword on the table nearby. She turned around to look at her sister again. "So, how was your night?"

Lindsey smiled and let herself fall down on the bed with a dreamy sigh. Kate lowered down next to her. "So?"

"We've been on a small cliff above the valley. It was amazing—"

"The sight—or Fili?" Kate chuckled and could see that her sister blushed a bit.

"Both. We—we kissed—"

"Really? So, is he a good kisser?"

"Kate!"

The girls broke out into laughter and Kate pulled Lindsey closer. "I'm glad to see you happy again, Linny."

"You'll be happy again as well—"

"You think so?"

Lindsey looked up at Kate. "Maybe you just need some—training." she winked and laughed as Kate started to tickle her.


	9. This is madness

It was already dark outside as Bilbo silently wandered up a little stairway. He had to stay awake for the meeting with Thorin, Balin, Gandalf and Lord Elrond later. He really hoped that Thorin would change his mind and show the elf Lord his map of Erebor. The Hobbit stopped at a balustrade and listened to the quiet rumbling of the waterfalls nearby when suddenly a voice waved through the air which he immediately recognized as Gandalf's. Bilbo turned and cast a glance down to the path where he spotted the wizard and the elf walking slowly side by side.

"That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plans fail? If you wake the beast?" Elrond asked quite sternly.

Bilbo shuffled closer towards the balustrade to eavesdrop more of the conversation.

"What if we succeed? If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the East will be strengthened!" Gandalf replied determined while he tapped with his staff on the marbled ground.

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf—"

"It is also dangerous to do nothing! The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! What is it you fear?"

Just by now, Bilbo was aware of someone's presence behind him. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder and saw Thorin standing silently and eavesdropping as well. Bilbo turned back to watch the wizard and the elf as Elrond replied,

"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"

Bilbo felt more than uncomfortable to listen to that part of the conversation. Thorin, on the other hand, felt a massive pain growing in his chest and sadness showed up in his blue eyes that would break each heart if anyone could see it. He lowered his face away from the hobbit, just in case Bilbo would turn and look at him.

The dwarf King sighed heavily as he suddenly spoke, "Come—we have a meeting to attend to."

Bilbo jumped and didn't miss the pain  _and_  anger in his voice but he nodded and followed him back to get Balin. Both missed the rest of the conversation as Elrond suddenly asked,

"And why the girls, Gandalf?"

A twinkle flashed in the wizard's pale blue eyes. "You doubt that Thorin Oakenshield won't fall into his family's madness. I know it is still a risk, but there's still one power—the greatest power of all, that will always keep evil at bay." he replied.

The elf Lord smiled amused. "You think  _love_  will bloom between Lady Kate and the dwarf King?"

Gandalf nodded. "There, I have no doubt."

* * *

Later the two dwarves and the hobbit met with Gandalf and the elf Lord in a study room.

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin grumbled now even more determined not to trust that elf after what he had heard earlier.

"For goodness sake, Thorin! Show him the map!" Gandalf sighed heavily.

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond. You accepted the girls on your quest, so why don't you trust Lord Elrond?"

Thorin wanted nothing more than snap back that someone who called him mad would never be able to help him at all. He felt all eyes on him, Bilbo's seemed to be the most intense and he still felt uncomfortable that the Hobbit now knew about his family's problem. His mind wandered to each of these dwarves that were willing to risk their own life's to make  _him_  become King. No one forced them to follow him. They did because they saw his potential as a leader, as their King. Should he really put his own pride above the faith of his men in him?

Quietly he revealed the map from under his coat and handed it to the elf Lord. Balin tried to stop him but he brushed his hand gently away and finally Elrond took the map to examine it carefully.

Bilbo smiled at Thorin but the dwarf King tried to ignore him.

"Cirth Ithil." the elf suddenly said.

Gandalf looked a bit sheepish. "Moon Runes—of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well, in this case, that is true; Moon Runes can only be read by the light of a moon that has the same shape and season as on the day they were written." Elrond explained.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked as politely as possible in his current mental state of pure anger.

Elrond signaled them to follow him to an open area outside of the study room. They walked towards a large crystalline table. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to be here tonight, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us right now."

As they looked up into the sky, the clouds which were covering the moon floated away and rays of moonlight hit the table. Light began to shimmer on the map that was spread on the table. Ancient runes became visible on the map and Elrond translated them,

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explained.

Thorin looked closely at the map before he spoke, "This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time." Balin spoke up now.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asked once again.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin explained.

"So, this is your purpose, to enter the mountain." Elrond said.

"What of it? Don't speak as if you didn't know that already!" Thorin snapped.

"Well—there are some who would not deem it wise." the elf replied calmly.

Thorin snatched the map out of his hand. "I don't have time for more lies now." he growled and left them all behind.

* * *

Kate scurried through her room and changed one tunic after the other. She put on some comfortable pants and a red tunic.

"No—"she mumbled and changed it to a black one.

"Oh hell—"she tossed the black to the floor again and chose a dark-green tunic.

"Perfect—"she smiled and grabbed the sword to leave her room. She headed through the garden down to the meadow at the waterfall. Thorin was already waiting for her. He turned around to look at her. He felt slightly distracted for a second before he stepped closer.

"Show me how you'd hold a sword." he immediately began with his training. No greeting, no nice words—not even a smile. Kate frowned but did what he told her. She placed her fingers around the hilt just like he had shown her the night before. He nodded slowly. She could see a hint of satisfaction in his eyes. A slight smile curled her lips but vanished immediately as he raised his sword.

"Today I want that you disarm me. Don't show mercy—so won't I."

She raised her sword wordlessly and charged at him. Their swords crashed in air over and over again until he disarmed her.

"Concentration, Kate!" he growled.

"I  _am_  concentrating." she snapped back and wondered why he was so strange that night.

He grumbled and she picked up her sword to attack him once more. This time it took him a bit longer but finally disarmed her a second time. Her sword dropped and she fell onto her back.

Thorin stepped closer, the tip of his sword directly in front of her face. "You're weak." he snapped and turned around to walk away slowly.

That was a mistake. She jumped on her feet again, grabbed the sword and charged at him. He spun around quickly and their swords crashed, their faces just mere inches away from each other.

"I—am not—weak." she hissed and he pushed her back with his sword.

"Then show me your strength!" he growled.

She attacked him again and whirled around him multiple times. If anyone would have seen them it must have looked like a dance instead of a fight.

"Come on! That's not what  _I_  call strong!"

Thorin really tried to keep his anger away from her but he failed. He couldn't help it. Kate, on the other hand, grew angry as well. Her attacks came much faster and stronger, but still he was able to block every blow of hers. He whirled around and tried to hit her but she took that chance. She grabbed his arm, tripped him and let him drop into the river.

" _Ha!_ " she called out in triumph.

Thorin broke through the surface of the water and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at her, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Who's the weak now?" she chuckled while he crawled out of the river. Water dripped down from his hair, running over his face.

"You're insane! I should let you get slashed by an orc next time we're back in the wild!" he bellowed at her, all his anger broke free. She stopped laughing and was aware that he was really angry with her.

She couldn't hold it back any longer. "Oh Jesus Christ! What is wrong with you tonight? Why do you have to be that stubborn and grumpy again? Where is your spontaneity? Isn't it allowed to have some fun as King?" she yelled back at him.

He was slightly taken aback for a second until his blood began boiling again. Kate was about to open her mouth for another insult as she felt his hand grabbing her chin. There was no time for her to react as a pair of warm lips crashed onto hers. She placed her hands against his chest, wanted to push him away but they simply rested on his wet tunic as she felt his fast beating heart beneath her fingertips.

Thorin deepend the kiss for a short moment. He could feel a slight movement from Kate and couldn't tell if it was resistance or response. He broke the kiss before he could slip his tongue into her mouth. He stepped away from her and saw that she stared at him quite in shock.

She couldn't really realize what just happened. Her gaze met his but he quickly turned away and said, "Tomorrow we'll meet again. Same time." and with that he was gone.

Kate shook her head to clear her mind a bit. She returned to her room and dropped down onto her bed. A light smile appeared on her face as her fingertips touched her lips. Why had he been so changed tonight? Why was he so angry again? Was he really angry with her or was there something else? And why did he kiss her? Was it because she insulted him to be unable to have fun or being spontaneous?

Or did he kiss her because he had deeper feelings for her?


	10. It's a little bit funny

Kate could hear loud noises outside and supposed the Company was still awake up on the balcony. Lindsey's laugh waved through the air and Kate furrowed her brow.

' _What on earth are they doing that late in the night?'_  she thought and left her room to approach the balcony. She found the dwarves while they seemed to have some kind of a midnight-party. They roasted sausages over a fire made by burning the Elvish furniture. Bofur, seeing Bombur sitting on a bench and eating a large bowl of food, looked at his sausage quite thoughtfully. "Bombur!" he called and as he looked up the sausage came flying towards him. Bombur caught it, but the weight of the sausage was simply too much for the bench and it broke. Bombur shrieked and dropped down to the floor along with all his food. The whole Company laughed uproariously.

"Hey, Kate! Come and join us!" Lindsey called as she spotted her sister leaning against a pillar. She stepped closer and her gaze drifted along the Company. With much relief she saw that Thorin wasn't there and so she lowered down next to Balin. He nudged her a bit and sent her an amused look.

"What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

"Seemed it was a refreshing training today. For Thorin." he chuckled.

"Uhm—oh, you mean—"

"Well, he was soaking wet. What happened?"

"He said I should not show mercy and so I took advantage of him once he was not paying attention."

Balin chuckled even more. "I suppose he was not amused?"

"No—not really—"

"Did you apologize to him?"

Kate laughed. "No, why should I?"

"Right you are." he patted her back and she smiled uncertainly at him.

"Kate can sing very well!" Lindsey's voice suddenly spoke up and Kate let her gaze drift to her sister.

"What?" she asked because she hadn't quite listened to the conversation.

"Bofur asked if I could sing, but I told him that you have a much more lovely singing voice!" Lindsey replied.

"I don't know if I want to sing right now—or what I should sing—"Kate mumbled.

"Anything is fine for us." Dwalin encouraged her and she tried to come up with a nice song. Her mind was just then distracted as Thorin entered the balcony for he had been curious as well about all those noises. Her gaze met his for a second and he lowered wordlessly between Kili and Dwalin.

"So? Would you sing for us?" Bofur asked and watched Kate. She cleared her throat and Lindsey recognized the song immediately. She smiled as Kate sang:

 _I've been meaning to tell you_  
I've got this feeling that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights.

 _With these hungry eyes_  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I.

 _I wanna hold you so hear me out_  
I wanna show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights.

 _With these hungry eyes_  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I.

 _I've got hungry eyes_  
Now I've got you in my sights  
with those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise.

Kate fell silent and realized just now, that she had been holding gaze with Thorin through the entire song. A strange, heavy silence lay upon the Company for several moment and they all exchanged curious looks before Kate got up and left the balcony.

"Kate?" Lindsey followed her sister. They reached Kate's room and she turned around.

"Lindsey, please, I don't want to talk now. Go to Fili—have a nice party with them—"

Without a word, Lindsey pulled Kate into a tight embrace and whispered, "I could feel it—"

Kate frowned. "What?"

Lindsey smiled and sang quietly, " _I feel the magic between you and I…'_

The two sisters looked at each other and Kate sighed heavily.

"Get some rest." Lindsey said and placed a soft kiss on Kate's cheek. The young girl walked back to the balcony while Kate entered her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Kili asked once Lindsey lowered down on Fili's lap. Her gaze drifted to Thorin for a second who tried to ignore her look though for a split second his eyes found hers and it was that short moment Lindsey knew that something happened between him and her sister that night. Finally Thorin got up as well.

"And where are you going now?" Bofur asked amused.

"Catch some sleep. You should do as well." the King grumbled and left.

* * *

Kate didn't show up for breakfast the next morning. Lindsey was highly concerned and gently knocked at her door.

"Who's this?" her sister's voice called and it was as if she was quite exhausted.

"It's me—"

"Come in!"

Lindsey entered the room and watched Kate whirling around the room with the sword. "Really? You chose  _this_  instead of a nice breakfast with us?"

Kate stopped and watched her sister with a quite apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I just—I'm not that hungry and I know that Thorin wants me to disarm him tonight. I didn't really manage to do it yesterday. Well—not in a fair way. So I will continue my training to surprise him later—"

Lindsey chuckled and lowered onto the bed. "And the song? What was that about?"

Kate tried to ignore that question.

"He left soon after you did—"

Kate stopped again. "He did?"

"He seemed to be—distracted somehow. Tell me, what happened at the waterfall last night?"

Kate sighed and dropped onto her back on the bed. "I tried to disarm him and he was so—angry. After the days before I thought that we could get along but somehow he was so—different. Well, I tricked him and he dropped into the river—"

Lindsey laughed. "I suppose the King was not amused."

Kate shook her head. "He was very angry and yelled at me that he would let me get slashed by an Orc next time we're out in the wild. That was the point of no return for me and so I insulted him and called him stubborn and if he's not allowed to have fun and be spontaneous as a King—"

She fell silent and Lindsey lifted an eyebrow. "And then?"

"I wanted to continue but he—he—grabbed my chin and—and he—he kissed me. He was so strong and fierce first but grew so gentle while he deepened the kiss. And as quick as the kiss came the quicker he ended. There was no chance for me to say anything. He simply walked away and told me that we would meet again tonight."

Lindsey stared at her sister quite in disbelief. "He  _kissed_  you? Out of the blue?"

Kate nodded and avoided Lindsey's gaze.

"Did you like it? I mean—do you—oh, what am I trying to say! Of course, you liked it! I've seen the look in  _both_  of your eyes while you sang the song last night. We  _all_ could see it."

"There's nothing, Linny."

"We'll see." the young girl chuckled and winked at her sister before she got up and left her alone again.

* * *

It was nearly time for her next sparring lesson and she got dressed. She took her sword and left the room. Her heart was racing in her chest while she walked down into the garden. Her gaze drifted to one of the stone benches and could see Fili and Lindsey cuddled up and kissing. A smile curled her lips and she tried to pass by unnoticed. As she reached the meadow, he was waiting for her like every night. She gulped and stepped closer. This time he was facing her directly.

"I'm glad you came." he said quietly.

"Well—why shouldn't I? We've been through more embarrassing moments to just stop these lessons because of—"

He raised his hand to silence her. She closed her mouth and saw that he watched her for a few seconds then gestured her to raise the sword. Once she did he immediately charged at her and she blocked his blows. Their swords clashed in air multiple times. Kate was wondering if Lindsey and Fili could hear them. That was her mistake and once again he disarmed her.

"If your mind is wandering on the battlefield, you'll be dead within seconds." he grumbled and she picked up her sword again.

After another long session of clashing and whirling and circling around each other, Kate finally managed to disarm him.

" _Yes!"_  she cried out happily and sent a triumphant smile at him. Much to her surprise he smiled back.

"Very well done. You've learned quickly." he said and picked up his sword. He approached her slowly and she felt a sudden wave of nervousness wash over her. He stopped a few steps in front of her.

"Turn around—" he commanded and she frowned.

"Why?"

"I'd like to show you a special move—"

She nodded and turned around; her back was facing him now. She could hear that he dropped his sword to the ground and stepped closer to place one hand on her waist. That sudden touch shot a wave of adrenaline through her body. With his other hand he pulled her arm up, so she was holding her sword horizontal to the side.

"And now?" she asked uncertainly and could feel some of his hair-ends tickle her neck.

"Now—" he breathed close into her ear, "You will pay for last night." And with that he lifted her up onto his arms. A surprised scream left her throat and with a loud splash she landed in the warm river. Once she broke through the surface and caught breath again she could hear that he chuckled. Thorin chuckled about her misery and yet, just like she had told him in the gazebo, the sound of his chuckle made her heart warm up again.

"That was—"

"Unfair?"

She kept silent and crawled closer to the shore. She held her hand out to him and he watched her curiously.

"You could at least help me up." she grumbled playfully.

With a cheeky grin he took her hand but he should have known better. In the next second he landed head first in the river as well. Kate laughed once he broke through the surface again.

"You're such a beast." he grumbled while his hair clung to his face and covered his eyes. She chuckled and swam towards him. With trembling hands she started to pull his hair back and finally one hand rested on his cheek.

"If I'm the beast—that would make  _you_  the beauty." she whispered with her lips just mere inches away from his.

There was no need for any more words. Their eyes were stuck and finally he closed the gap between them. His lips captured hers in a soft kiss and while her hand drifted to the back of his head he intensified it as he felt her fingers buried into his long, wet locks.

She could feel his tongue gently begging for entrance and with a smile she let him pass. She pressed her body closer against his while their tongues started a lovely dance. His beard softly scratched her chin, but it was a very pleasant feeling. Once they broke the kiss they simply stared at each other quite breathlessly.

"What's just happening?" he whispered and leaned his forehead against hers. She kept silent and simply enjoyed his warm body so close against hers while his hands rested on her lower back.

Suddenly he sang quietly, " _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside…"_

She furrowed her brow and looked into his eyes again. "How do you know about that song?"

He smiled cheekily and tugged a strand of her wet hair behind her ear. "I've listened to you as you sang it for Lindsey in Bag End. And now I thought it just perfectly describes this whole situation. Kate, I don't know what is happening here. I just don't want to create a mess."

"You're not creating a mess, Thorin. I don't know what's happening as well but—I'm just so happy right now. You infuriate me, you annoy me, you make my heart warm up with each of your chuckles, and then again you make my blood boil. All those feelings confuse me."

"They confuse me as well." he whispered. They held gaze once more until she leaned in closer to him in hope he would response and kiss her back. And he did with a passion she never thought he had.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her to the shore and lowered her down on the soft grass. She didn't let him go and caused him to lie upon her. The water dripped from his hair down on her face and he began to kiss the drops away. One drop ran down the side of her neck and he traced it with his lips. She gasped as his beard softly tickled her neck, his lips started to kiss and nibble at her very sensitive spot.

Her hand ran down along his back and slipped under his tunic. She could feel every muscle of his body moving while he kissed her neck and collarbone. She cupped his face and pulled him up to place another tender kiss on his lips.

"I think it came from down there." Kili's voice suddenly waved through the air and they jumped away from each other as Kili and Dwalin walked down along the path towards them.

Thorin tried to steady his breath and Kate sent an uncertain smile at the two dwarves.

"Is everything alright?" Kili asked concerned.

"Of course, what are you doing here?" Kate asked a bit disappointed.

"We heard a scream and thought maybe you're injured. I mean—sparring with Thorin can be tough." Dwalin chuckled.

"Why are the two of you wet?" Kili suddenly asked and caused Thorin and Kate to blush a bit.

"I—I tripped and fell into the river. And I—I—I tried to grab his arm to prevent from falling, but we both dropped into the river." Kate explained.

Dwalin and Kili exchanged an amused look.

"Fine, but maybe you should dry yourselves up before you catch a cold." Kili said and chuckled and he left with Dwalin right behind him.

Thorin picked up the swords and approached Kate again. "They're right. We should stop for today."

She nodded slowly.

"Come on, I'll accompany you back to your room." he offered and together they walked back through the garden and pretended not to see the young couple still hugging and kissing.

Once they arrived at her room, he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it. "Good night, Kate."

"Good night, Thorin."

He turned to leave and entered his room at the end of the hallway. Kate stepped into her own room. Both dropped onto their beds with warm smiles on their faces.

 


	11. Make me yours

"Kate, can I ask you something?"

She looked up at Ori while the Company was still gathered around the table for lunch.

"What's the matter?" she asked with a curious smile. He blushed a bit before he leaned in closer.

"I'd like to draw a picture of you and your sister. Would you mind if I draw you?"

She felt more than amazed about his shy behavior. She smiled and placed a hand on his arm as she replied, "I'd love if you draw a picture of us. Have you asked Lindsey, yet?"

He nodded. "Aye, she's fine with that. I planned to draw you in the garden after lunch."

"Sounds great, Ori." Her gaze drifted to Thorin and they held eye-contact for several seconds before he turned to look at Balin again. Nevertheless she was aware of the smile he sent her in that short moment. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tried to concentrate again. She saw that Lindsey watched her curiously but Kate simply smiled at her as Dwalin called,

"Thorin, when do you think we can move on?"

Thorin looked up at him, his gaze drifted to Lindsey and finally to Kate. "I suppose—as soon as Lindsey feels well again."

Kate smiled at him and watched her sister, so did the dwarves and Bilbo. Lindsey blushed slightly. "Uhm—my leg still hurts a bit so—I'd say at least three or four more days. Can't say for sure right now." she said.

"Well, like I said: whenever you feel better, just tell me and we move on." Thorin replied and earned an honestly surprised look from Lindsey. He had never talked to her like this before. To be honest, he had never really talked to her at all. She was aware of the exchanged glance between Kate and him. She sensed that something had happened the last night.

' _Training—yeah, sure.'_  she thought and bit back a smile.

* * *

The dwarves split up after lunch. Most of them decided to relax down at the river shore while Bilbo, Balin, Kili, Fili and Thorin joined Ori and the girls in the garden.

"Shall we sit down on a bench or where do you want to draw us?" Lindsey asked but Ori just chuckled quietly as he replied,

"Just pretend I'm not here."

Kate and Lindsey exchanged a look and lowered down on the grass with the dwarves and Bilbo.

"Will you tell us a bit about your kingdom, Thorin?" Lindsey suddenly asked and caught him a bit off guard with that question.

"Uhm—well—what would you like to know?"

She chuckled. "I don't know. Anything you'd like to share."

"Well—it's the home of the folk of Durin. They settled there after they were driven from the ancestral home of Khazad-Dûm. It is called the Kingdom under the Mountain and holds one of the largest dwarvish treasure hoards in Middle-earth. "

They all watched and listened now, waiting in anticipation for him to go on. He cleared his throat before he continued,

"There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful, and prosperous. For this city lays before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth. Erebor. Thror, my grandfather, was the mightiest of the dwarf lords. Our wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from the rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of dwarves is unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire."

He fell silent once more and his gaze rested on Kate for a second.

"Our people delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where we found it. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone. My grandfather named it the King's Jewel. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even Thranduil."

His eyes narrowed as he mentioned the Elf King's name and finally he sighed. "But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly, the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in. My grandfather's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him; it was a sickness of the mind. And I knew, even if I was such a young dwarf, where sickness thrives, bad things will follow."

Finally he fell completely silent, his mind wandered to Lord Elrond's words and a massive pain grew in his chest again. Would he be in danger as well? Would he succumb to the madness as well? No! He wouldn't, he knew he wouldn't!

With pain in his eyes he remembered the day of the dragon.

* * *

**Thorin POV (170 years earlier)**

_A great wind came, blowing the trees on the mountainside until they bent and creaked._ _Thorin and Balin rushed to the battlements and looked for any sign of danger. The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind._

" _Balin, sound the alarm. Call out the guards. Do it now!" Thorin said to his fellow._

" _What is it?" Balin asked highly concerned and watched the young dwarf Prince._

_Thorin, just as concerned as Balin, yelled to everyone in the halls, "Dragon! Dragoooon!"_

_A roar sounded, and torrents of fire rained all over Erebor. Thorin pulled Balin behind a pillar just in time to save him from being burned._ _It was a fire drake from the north._ _Smaug had come._

_The people in the town of Dale screamed in fear and panic as Smaug destroyed their city, set fire to many buildings and demolished others. The huge dragon destroyed many buildings by smashing into them._ _Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold, with a dark and fierce desire._ _Thorin and Thror, along with many other dwarf soldiers, were waiting with weapons ready behind the gates of Erebor._

" _Stand firm!" Thorin called._

_Fire burst through cracks in the gates as Smaug tried to smash his way in. Smaug soon broke through the gate of Erebor and started to kill dwarves left and right, trampled them and burned them. Thorin was nearly stepped on by the dragon, but he escaped._ _Thror fearfully ran to his throne and detached the Arkenstone, running away with it. As he ran through a doorway, he saw Smaug in front of him; tripping, he dropped the Arkenstone, and it rolled into a massive pile of gold._

" _No!" Thror cried out in absolute shock. He wanted to get it back, but Thorin dragged him away. Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives._ _As the dwarves ran away from Erebor, they saw King Thranduil and his Elves approaching the mountain. Thorin and the others screamed for help, but Thranduil, astride his deer, turned away._

" _Run for your lives!" Thorin called to his folk and turned to cast another glance up to the Elven king, but no help came from the Elves that day, or any day since._

_Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wanderer the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low._ _Thorin worked in a city of men as a smith. He pounded steel each day with increasing ferocity and anger. He took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men, but always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and his city turned to ash, and he never forgave, and he never forgot._

* * *

"I finished the picture:" Ori suddenly spoke up and caused the group to wince a bit. All had been in their own deep thoughts for a while. Kate and Lindsey both got up and approached the young dwarf. He showed them the picture.

"Wow, that looks so—incredible:" Lindsey breathed and handed the drawing around. Thorin took it and watched it for several moments.  _'Indeed, it is wonderful.'_  he thought and handed it back to Lindsey while he gave Ori an acknowledging nod. The young dwarf smiled proudly.

Fili pulled Lindsey down onto his lap and they sat like this, both enjoyed to be close to each other. Kili got up and said, "I'll take a look what the other's do." and walked down to the waterfall.

Bilbo yawned. "I think I'll take a nap." and left as well.

Finally Thorin got up as well. "A nap would be a good idea. We'll meet tonight." he said to Kate and left.

* * *

Kate put on a dark-red tunic, black pants and black boots. She took the sword and left her room. Her heart was pumping strangely fast in her chest. Faster than ever before while she crossed the garden and reached the meadow. There he was, just like every night. His back was facing her again, but she took two steps closer and he turned around, still a few feet away from her. They stared at each other, wordlessly.

Suddenly he approached her, she approached him, both dropped their sword and his lips crushed on hers. Their hands buried in each other's hair, both cupping their faces while the kiss grew hungrier. Wild and passionate, but yet so full of deep emotions. They stumbled along the meadow, still kissing passionately, and finally found a shielded place behind the waterfall. She let herself sink down on her back and pulled him on top of her.

His lips started to kiss that sweet spot beneath her ear, before he captured her lips again in a long and tender kiss. Her body trembled and she sighed into his mouth, "I need to feel you tonight—"

A smile curled his lips and his hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled up at him. His hands cupped her cheeks, she lifted her face up as if to beg for another kiss and he obliged, ever so softly. She caressed the back of his head; her fingertips trailed along his hairline, the back of his neck before she unlocked her lips and whispered,

"Make me yours now—"

His throat tightened and all he could do was nod shortly. He began to lift her tunic up and her breath caught for a second, but slipped into a soft moan. His deep blue eyes met a pair of sparkling amber, which was dark with desire now.

He nibbled her lower lip and whispered, "You smell and taste heavenly. Your hair is like a river of molten gold—"

She smiled up at him again and with outermost will-power he managed to un-glue his eyes from the enchanting view of her beautiful face, her beautiful hair and began to massage her breasts. She moaned louder and louder and he bent down to kiss her sweet, sensitive spot beneath her right ear once more. Her breathing was just a deep, gasping sigh that made him smile cheekily. He kissed and licked his way down the side of her neck and she could not prevent her hips to lift up against him. She felt his erection and sighed,

"Thorin? You're wonderful—this feels s _o_  good. Please, take them off—I want to—feel you—"

With a smile he slowly pulled off his pants and simply wore his undies. His eyes rested on hers quite questioningly. She nodded and he pulled the last remaining fabric down as well. He bent down over her again; his lips kissed down along her belly and made her moans grew louder again.

"Oh my god—"she sighed softly and was seemingly out of breath. Her hands started moving along his naked chest, and suddenly pushed him. He rolled onto his back and she straddled him while her lips slowly kissed down his chest. Her tongue licked over his battle scars and made him groan deeply and his cock grew even harder. She still wore her pants but started to move on top of him, rubbed against his hardness in a slow rhythm and caused him to moan in pleasure.

"Kate—oh my—oh, please—"he begged and she smiled at him. She loved to seduce him like this. He was so vulnerable and that aroused her even more. Suddenly his hand grabbed a bit of her hair on the back of her head and their eyes locked. He kissed her and whispered softly,

"Are you ready for me?"

Her movement stopped and she nodded as she sighed, "Oh yes, Thorin. I'm ready for you—please, take me now—"

He buried his hands under her delighting mane; his right hand softly stroked the back of her neck, the left rested on her upper back. His lips captured hers again before he rolled over and pulled her pants and panties down.

She smiled sweetly and nodded as he looked deep into her eyes. He positioned himself and entered her slowly.

"Ooooh, Thorin—"

He thrusted a bit more, until he was fully inside her. He froze with his eyes glued on hers and he asked softly, "Do you like it?"

She didn't give an answer right away, her arms clasped his ribcage like holding on for dear life and he could not stop grinning. Her eyes answered him more than thousand words could do. Finally she breathed, "Oh god, yes—"

He started moving again, thrusted into her and caused them both to groan and moan loudly. Her breath had hesitantly normalized and she sighed contented while she kissed his cheek. His thrusts grew harder as her legs clasped around his hips. He groaned out his excitement. "Heavens that feels so good—"he growled.

She chuckled happily and kissed him deeply and greedily. They both found a perfect rhythm and he hit her right spot. Her nails dug into his back and her moaning grew louder with each of his thrust against that spot and finally she climaxed heavily. His breath was rugged as the climax washed over him as well and he released himself deep inside her.

"Oooh, Kate—oh my holy—"he breathed as he broke down on top of her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and both tried to catch breath again. She gently stroked his back, placed a kiss on top of his head. Once he rolled down on his back, she snuggled up against him, her head rested on his chest.

"Thorin?"

"Mmmh?"

"That was the best sparring so far."

He looked down at her, his eyes shone brighter than ever before. They chuckled and with a last kiss he covered them both with his fur coat.


	12. Braids and Competition

A soft morning breeze brushed gently through their hair which caused them to wake up very early the next morning. Kate found herself still snuggled up close to Thorin.

"Good morning." he whispered and gently stroked her cheek. She leaned in for a kiss until they reluctantly got up to dress again. She watched him and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

She stepped closer and reached for his hair. Carefully she picked some leaves out of it and giggled, "I thought it might be a bit too suspicious with these in your hair."

He chuckled and caressed the back of her neck until he pulled her into another kiss again. Once they broke he said,

"Nevertheless we should continue with our training tonight."

Kate nodded and whispered, "Alright—now, I will go first. I'm certain some of the others are already awake and—I don't want them to know. Not yet."

"I suppose that would be wise. Now go, we'll meet at the balcony." he replied and smiled before she turned around and walked up through the garden and into the main building.

"Where have you been?"

Kate nearly got a heart attack as she entered her room and found her sister sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here, Lindsey?" she breathed and watched her confused. The young one leaned against the headboard of the bed and watched her older sister suspiciously. "I couldn't sleep last night and—I just wanted to talk a bit, but you didn't come back from training. So, where have you been?"

"I—I couldn't sleep and—and I was outside." Kate tried to explain without revealing the truth. She really didn't want any of them to know about Thorin and her, for she was not even certain what exactly it was.

"Alone?" Lindsey asked with a cocked eyebrow and a cheeky grin.

"Uhm—yeah?"

Both fell silent until Kate added, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Lindsey shifted a bit as she replied, "First I was thinking about my birthday. You know—I have no idea what day we have. Am I already eighteen or will I be within this week? Even today? I don't know—that made me feel sad. I was so happily looking forward to that day and now—"

Kate lowered down next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace and placed a soft kiss on top of her head. "I'm certain Gandalf or Lord Elrond might know what date it is today. How about you go and ask them?"

Lindsey chuckled. "Wow, I thought about all possible ways to find out but I didn't think about that!"

They chuckled until Kate asked curiously, "Fili and you—you are happy together, aren't you?"

The young one nodded with a warm smile on her lips. "He's handsome, funny and—I simply love to watch him and Kili together. And—well, he treats me like his Princess. Which I am, to be precise."

"You always dreamed about your own Prince and now you have one. That's amazing." Kate chuckled and ruffled through her sister's long black hair.

"And what about you? You never wanted a King—"

"Who says I have one?" Kate asked with slightly blushed cheeks. The room was not that much lighted by now so Lindsey missed her sister's pink cheeks.

"At least he's warming up to you. Who might have thought that he gives you sword-lessons? And you don't go on each other's throats that often anymore. I think that's a good sign!"

Kate nodded with a smile and snuggled up to her sister.

* * *

The Company met at the balcony for having breakfast together. Lindsey and Kate both entered and while the young one lowered down between Kili and Fili, Kate lowered between Bilbo and Bofur. She could see that Thorin watched her for a second with an admiring look, but Balin began to talk to him and so he led his attention back to his old friend. Kate's gaze drifted to Lindsey and Fili. They looked so unbelievable cute together and she saw that they were both still a bit awkward.

' _Young love'—'_ Kate thought with a warm smile and began with her breakfast.

"Thorin, I was looking for you! On a word, please!" Gandalf's voice boomed up. None of them had seen him the past days and already wondered where he might be. Especially Bilbo seemed to be relieved to see the wizard again.

"Whatever it is you have to say, I'm certain you can tell us all." Thorin replied determined. Gandalf cast a glance along the Company and finally nodded in defeat as he began,

"I advise you to move on as soon as possible. The best would be in three days. That's when I'm in a council with Lord Elrond. You should take that chance to leave so you won't risk being stopped by anyone."

Thorin thought for a moment before he shifted a bit. "If Lindsey is feeling better we can move on—"he cast a glance at the young girl awaiting her answer.

"Uhm—I think three days are fine."

"So be it." Thorin looked up at Gandalf who seemed to be satisfied with the decision. He turned to leave the balcony again but Kate got up and approached him.

"May I ask you something?" she whispered and he bent down to her.

"Everything, my dear."

"Do you know what date it is today?"

He chuckled before his warm, blue eyes rested on her. "I do, indeed. It's the second of July."

Her eyes lit up and a smile curled her lips. "Thank you, Gandalf!"

He nodded and finally left the balcony. Second of July meant it would be Lindsey's eighteenth birthday on the next day. Kate turned and lowered down at the table again.

"What did he say?" Lindsey asked.

Kate shrugged as she replied, "He doesn't know—"

Lindsey nodded a bit disappointed, unaware that Kate was already mentally planning a surprise for her sister.

* * *

At late afternoon Fili and Lindsey slowly walked up to their secret hiding place high above the valley. It was a very warm day and she leaned against his chest while he gently stroked along her arm.

"Can I ask you something?" she whispered and he nodded. "Is Kili fine with—well, with you and me?"

"Of course he is! Why wouldn't he?"

She shifted to look into his eyes until she shrugged. "I just thought—maybe he feels a bit lonely while we're together up here."

Fili chuckled and caressed her cheek. "Though we share a lot of time with each other, he accepts that I want to be with you sometimes. I mean, it's not as if he'd be alone. He has the whole Company to entertain them and he loves it."

Lindsey felt a wave of relief wash over her. It was by now that Fili placed his hands on her waist, shifted a bit and finally she felt his hands run through her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it until he took some strands of hair and began to braid it slowly.

Lindsey's heart pumped faster and a smile showed up on her face. Once he finished the braid he took a small hair clip made of crystal in the form of a butterfly and attached it to the braid. Finally he placed a kiss on the back of her neck. His beard scratched a little and caused Goosebumps to cover her body.

She carefully took the braid in her hand and watched it with amazement. "That's beautiful—"she breathed and examined the clip. The sunlight refracted in it and the butterfly shimmered in rainbow colors.

"My mother gave it to me once. Kili has one as well. Our mother made them for us, so we can give them to the person we—we—like a lot." he explained a bit nervously.

Lindsey turned and looked into his eyes while her hand caressed his cheek. "It's the most wonderful gift, Fili—"she whispered before she closed the gap and captured his lips in a long and gentle kiss. Once they broke it she asked, "Do you have another hair clip?"

"Hmm, yes. I have one made of leather with a silver ornament. Thorin gave it to me while I was still a dwarfling. It belonged to my father. Why do you ask?"

"Can I see it?"

He nodded and reached into his pocket to reveal a clip just like he had described. She took it and examined it for a moment. Suddenly she turned and knelt next to him. She could feel her heart nearly breaking out of her chest. Slowly she reached for his hair with trembling fingers.

Fili watched her and could see how nervous she was. She took some strands and whispered, "I never did this before."

He smiled encouragingly and finally she began to braid. Once she finished she attached his father's hairclip to it.

"That's perfect." he whispered before he captured her lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

"Damn—"Kate grumbled as Thorin disarmed her the third time in a row. That he chuckled about her misery didn't make it any better. "Stop it!" she snapped.

"I thought you like the sound of my chuckling," he said with a cheeky grin. "Tell me, are you angry?"

"Angry, frustrated and—oh, I practiced so hard and I just can't manage to disarm you." she sighed while he approached her.

"Anger is perfect for sparring, but you should still concentrate. If you're in trouble on the battlefield and you let you mind wander—it means more trouble to you."

She frowned but he raised his sword again and charged for her. She blocked his blow with a fast move. Their swords clashed in air over and over again. They were not aware of the young couple watching them from a hiding place. Lindsey wanted to watch the sparring of her sister, so Fili and she were hiding above the meadow.

"Your uncle is a good fighter—and they seem to be a bit closer as well. Did you hear what he said about his chuckling?" Lindsey whispered with a cheeky grin.

"Aye, and he wants her to become a perfect fighter." Fili replied and nudged her before he gestured down to the fighting pair.

Thorin managed to disarm Kate once again. She grumbled even more and picked up her sword.

"All right, maybe we should stop for today?"

"No! I'll make it!" she replied determined.

A grin appeared on his face. "Fine, let's make a little competition."

"Competition?" she asked curiously.

He nodded and approached her even more. "If I disarm you once more, I will ignore you for the rest of our journey—" Her eyes grew wide in shock until he leaned in closer to whisper into her ear, "But—if you disarm me next time—"

Lindsey and Fili were dying to know what he whispered to her. Kate seemed to be happy about her price and they both raised their swords again and attacked. This time it took them a bit longer until Kate whirled around, ducked from his strike, tripped him and finally managed to disarm him. His sword dropped to the ground a couple of feet away.

" _Yes!"_  she cried out in triumph. He chuckled and picked up his sword. He slowly turned to look at her. She grinned cheekily and said,

"I guess you owe me something—"

He approached her; his hand gently stroked the back of her neck until his lips finally met hers in a long, deep kiss.

"I  _knew_  it!" Lindsey whispered happily and gestured Fili to leave.


	13. Far over the Misty Mountains Cold

As the sun rose higher in the morning, Lindsey got up quite early. Her fingers played gently with her braid while a happy smile flashed over her face. She and Fili had decided to keep it as a secret that Thorin and Kate seemed to be in some kind of relationship. Though it was hard for her not to go and talk to her sister about it, but she was simply too curious how long they would pretend it.

She dressed in dark-brown pants and a dark-green tunic and her boots and left her room. Silently she headed down the hallway towards the balcony, but as she reached it she stopped and frowned. No one was there which was strange. It was their normal time for breakfast and it was highly unlikely that the dwarves would skip it. She decided to go and look for her sister. As she entered her room, there was also no sign of Kate.

' _Where are they?'_

She checked the room of Kili and Fili just to find it empty as well. She left the main building and stepped outside into the garden.

"Lindsey!" a voice called and made her wince. She turned around and saw Bilbo who was approaching her.

"Bilbo! I thought you're all gone!" she breathed relieved and smiled at him.

"I can't find the others—"he said as he stopped in front of her. Lindsey's eyes grew wide as she asked,

"So, you have no idea where they could be?"

The Hobbit shook his head and had a hard time not to smile. "I was on my way down to the waterfall. Would you accompany me?" he asked and she nodded. Together they walked side by side down towards the meadow.

"They're not here—"Lindsey said and felt panic building up in her as suddenly the whole Company popped up behind a boulder. Bofur began to play on his flute while some of them started to sing a dwarvish birthday song.

Bilbo laughed merrily as he saw the confused face of the girl. Kate approached her with a broad smile on her face and embraced her tightly. "Happy birthday, sis!"

Lindsey stared at her. "Gandalf knew the date, right?"

Kate laughed and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. "He did, indeed and I planned this surprise party for you."

"And you knew about this?"Lindsey turned to look at Bilbo. He shrugged and smiled broadly at her. Fili approached her slowly and Kate backed away a bit to give them a little privacy.

"Happy Birthday, Lindsey." he stroked her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I hope you're not too sad that we have no presents for you, deary." Balin called.

"I am more than happy to be with you on this day." she replied and saw Kate stepping closer again. She slowly reached into her pocket and revealed a small box.

"It's not entirely true—I have a gift for you, sis." she offered Lindsey the small box. The young one opened it just to find a beautiful ring made of white-gold with a sparkling round brilliant-cut diamond which was accented by two genuine round rubies.

"Kate—that—that—" she was unable to speak as her eyes became teary-wet. Kate took the ring and put it on her sister's finger. Now she could feel a single tear rolling down her cheek as well and they embraced each other again.

"She wanted you to have it." Kate whispered and they both looked down at the ring again. It was their mother's old engagement ring.

"That's a fine piece of jewelry." Thorin said as he stepped up behind Kate and examined the ring with an impressed nod. Lindsey's gaze drifted to Fili and exchanged a knowing smile with him.

And so the Company spent their last day in Rivendell together at the waterfall with merry music, lots of songs and some fine delicacies.

* * *

With the first light of day they hiked along the path leading away from Rivendell. Lindsey walked between Kili and Fili while Kate was a bit behind with Balin and Bilbo.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths—lead on." Thorin turned to cast a glance back at the group. Balin nodded and walked on to the head of them while Kate saw how Bilbo cast a longing glance back over his shoulder down into the valley. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she whispered,

"I'm certain you'll be able to come back one day."

He looked up at her with a smile. Thorin stood a bit apart and watched them. Bilbo walked past him to the middle of the Company and so Kate and Thorin followed them as the last. His hand brushed hers gently as he said,

"That was a very emotional moment between Lindsey and you yesterday. That ring was from your mother, did I get that correct?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, it's the old engagement ring of our mother. She—she wrote in a letter that she would like to give it to Lindsey on her eighteenth birthday."

"Why not to you?"

Kate chuckled. "My mother knew that I'm not that much into rings. I'm more into necklaces or bracelets. Though I would consider putting a ring on if the right man asks me to marry him."

He nodded with a small smile on his face but furrowed his brow as he asked, "You told me that your parents died in an accident. How come your mother wrote a letter about giving her ring away?"

He saw her gaze drifted to the ground before she whispered, "She was ill—very ill. Wouldn't she have died in that accident she nevertheless might have died soon."

"What sickness did she have?"

"Cancer. Malicious brain tumor. The doctors were not able to help her anymore."

He had no idea what 'cancer' was but he sensed that it seemed to be something malicious. "Did Lindsey know about this?"

"Yes—but she had always ignored the fact that our mother might die."

He sighed and she felt his hand taking hers to hold it tight for several moments. They walked like this at the back of the Company so none of the others noticed it and enjoyed that short moment of touching each other now that they had to face the dangers of the wild again. They had to cross open plains, ranges and mountains until they finally reached the path leading up towards the Misty Mountains.

A fierce storm began to rage, lighting and thunder boomed up and the heavy rain made the narrow trail even more dangerous. They had a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other.

"Lindsey, stay close to me!" Fili called and took her hand.

"Hold on!" Thorin called from the front while Kate was safe between Balin and Dwalin. As Bilbo tried to move on he felt the stone beneath his feet giving away. He was just about to fall into the dark chasm but Dwalin managed to pull him back.

"We must find shelter!"

"Watch out!"

They all looked up in shock and saw a massive boulder hurtling through the air, hitting the mountainside above and caused rocks falling all around them as they pressed their bodies against the mountain.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin called and pointed up into the air.

"Well bless me, the legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur added in wonderment as they saw a stone giant rearing up from a nearby mountain. It ripped off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Take cover!" Thorin called and Kate felt the beat of her heart quicken as her eyes grew wide while she watched what happened right in front of them. One of the giants threw a boulder far in the air as another stone giant appeared from behind them and got hit against its head. The company yelled at each other to brace and hold on when suddenly the rock beneath their feet began to give away from all the vibrations and the impact of the falling rocks. The ground between them split and parted the company.

" _Kili!_ Grab my hand! _Kee—"_ Fili called in panic and tried to reach for his brother who stared at his elder brother in shock.

" _Kate!"_  Lindsey called and tried the same. As the two giants fought with their fists, the dwarves tried to hold on tight as they flung around. Kate grabbed Kili in an attempt not to fall. He placed his arm protectively around her to keep her tight against his body. A third stone giant appeared and threw a boulder at the head of the one on which Kate, Kili and some of the others were trying to hold on. Slowly the giant began to fall over and Lindsey and the rest of the company watched in horror for it appeared to them that the others had been smashed to bits. The rest of the giant lost its footing and fell down into the chasm.

" _Nooo! Nooooooo! Kili! Kate!"_  Thorin felt his heard sink and rushed to the spot where the others appeared to have been crushed. With a relieved breath he found them all safe and sound.

"We're all right! We're alive!" Balin reassured and Thorin's gaze drifted to Kate. She assured him that she was fine by simply smiling at him. They all could see the immense relief in their leader's eyes, but suddenly Bofur called,

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?"

They all began to search frantically around as Ori called, "There he is!"

"Get him!" Dwalin yelled as they saw Bilbo hanging onto the edge of the cliff with just his fingertips. Ori dived onto the ground and tried to grab Bilbo's arm, but the Hobbit slipped and fell a few feet before he caught another handhold.

While the dwarves desperately tried to pull him up, Thorin growled and swung down on the cliff. Kate cried out and felt Lindsey taking her hand and squeezing it softly. They watched while Thorin boosted Bilbo up and allowed them to pull him into safety. Dwalin tried to lift Thorin up as well, but the dwarf King lost his grip and began to fall.

" _No!"_  Kate cried again but Dwalin, with much effort, was able to pull him back up. Thorin slowly staggered to his feet and cast a glance at Kate.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin mumbled which caused Thorin to turn around with anger clearly shown on his face as he snapped,

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us!" And with that he walked past the others into the cave nearby.

Kate could not believe what he had just said. She felt anger creeping up in her again, but she knew that this was not the time for making a scene. They followed him into the cave.

"It looks safe enough," Dwalin called.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin replied and caught an angry look from Kate.

' _I know, Kate'—'_ he thought for he already began to regret his words to the Hobbit. Not fully, but still a little bit. He knew he should stop being too harsh with Bilbo.

Dwalin searched the cave with a lantern. "There's nothing here." he finally called and returned to them.  
  
Gloin dropped a bundle of wood on the floor and rubbed his hands. "Right then! Let's get a fire started!"

Thorin turned around. "No! No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We'll start at first light. Bofur, take the first watch!"

* * *

"Are you all right?" Fili whispered as Lindsey lowered down and cuddled up to him.

"Yes—I'm just exhausted."

He placed a soft kiss on her neck and pulled her closer. She saw Kate lowering down next to Thorin. The rest of the Company was already asleep except Bofur who was sitting at the entrance facing them all with his back.

"Was that necessary?" Kate whispered while they both leaned with their backs against the wall of the cave. He sighed heavily as he replied,

"I know that I was too harsh with him. It's just—I thought I lost my men. Kili, Fili—you."

Her face softened a little as his hand reached for hers and gently stroked the back of it. "You should sleep now." he whispered. Her gaze drifted along the sleeping company and Lindsey closed her eyes as she saw Kate looking around. Once she was certain that Kate wasn't looking anymore she opened them again and saw Kate shifting closer to him.

Her lips captured his in a soft and tender kiss to which he responded deeply. A smile curled Lindsey's lips as she closed her eyes again and finally drifted off to sleep.

Kate pulled away from him and whispered, "Sleep well."

She lowered down with him close by and both fell asleep quite soon.

Bilbo stealthily opened his eyes and cast a glance around. He saw that none of the others were awake and so he quietly rolled up his blankets and packed his bag. Carefully he grabbed his walking stick and made for the entrance of the cave, tiptoeing over the sleeping dwarves and girls.

Bofur looked up and saw Bilbo on his way outside. He jumped up and stopped him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to Rivendell."

"No, no, you can't turn back now. You're part of the Company. You're one of us."

"I am not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out of my door."

Thorin, who was awake again, stared thoughtfully at the wall as he listened intently.

"You're homesick. I understand." Bofur whispered softly.

"No, you don't! You don't understand! None of you do—you're dwarves. You're used to—to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!"

Bofur watched him quite startled and Bilbo immediately regretted what he had just said, "I am sorry. I didn't—"

Thorin's gaze drifted to the sleeping figure of Kate next to him. His blue eyes sparkled sadly in the dark.

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur smiled and placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo turned and began to walk on as Bofur suddenly asked,

"What's that?"

Bilbo pulled his sword partway out of its sheath and saw it glowing bright blue and he knew Orcs or Goblins must be nearby. Thorin raised his head as he heard strange machinery noises and saw cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave.

"Wake up!  _Wake up!"_  he called loudly. Before anyone could react, the floor of the cave collapsed downwards. It was, in fact, a giant trap door. Thorin grabbed Kate, pressed her close against his body as the entire Company fell down a chute, sliding through a tunnel and landed in a giant wooden cage.

They struggled to get back on their feet as a horde of Goblins hurried towards them. The creatures took their weapons and dragged them away from the cage.

" _Kate!"_

" _Lindsey!"_

The sisters called as they got separated. Kate could see Lindsey somewhere nearby Bilbo. Thorin was still holding her hand while they were pushed forward. Bats flew above their heads in the darkness.

"Lindsey—"Bilbo whispered and caused her to crawl towards him. They hid behind a railing and the Hobbit drew his sword, which was still glowing in its bright blue color. He grabbed Lindsey's hand and whispered,

"Stay close to me."

The girl simply nodded, afraid to speak up and so they moved on following the Goblins. Suddenly one Goblin jumped out in front of them and rushed at them with its sword drawn. Bilbo barely managed to keep Lindsey and himself alive. But then the Goblin, Bilbo and the girl fell over the edge of a platform down into the dark chasm below.


	14. Riddles in the Dark

Bilbo and Lindsey both woke up and found themselves in a dark cavern, lying behind a clump of mushrooms. They could see the goblin who attacked them lying nearby, nearly dead. Lindsey wanted to get up but Bilbo pulled her down again, placing a finger on his lips when suddenly they both could hear a strange breathing sound drawing closer. Then they saw a strange figure approaching the goblin.

„Yes. Yes. Yeeees! Gollum! Gollum!"

The girl and the hobbit watched as the creature circled around the goblin. He then began pulling the goblin away by the feet. Suddenly, the goblin woke up and began flailing around. In a fit of rage, the creature grabbed a rock and pounded the goblin on the head with it, knocking it unconscious again. Then resumed pulling the goblin away.

„Nasty goblinses. Better than old bones, precious. Better than nothing."

As soon as the creature was gone, both Bilbo and Lindsey emerged from their hiding spot and he retrieved his sword. „Come on, let's follow him. Maybe he leads us to the exit." Bilbo whispered.

„What if it's dangerous? What if that creature kills us?"

„Lindsey...I have a sword..."

„A sword you never used before..." she hissed.

He looked at her, thinking hard before giving her an encouraging smile. „Then let's pray I don't have to..." He grabbed her hand and they walked on when suddenly a reflection caught Lindseys attention.

„Bilbo, wait..." She knelt down and picked up a golden ring. They examined it, stunned by its beauty. „Take it." she said and he pushed it in his pocket.

They jumped as they heard the creature singing in the distance. They followed the sound of the voice.

„Too many boneses, Precious! Nothing of flesh!"

„Shut up! Get its skin off. Start with its head."

It began to sing. „The cold hard lands, they bites our hands, they gnaws our feet. The rocks and stones, they're like old bones, all bare of meat. Cold as death, they have no breath, it's good to eeeeat!"

Rounding a corner, Bilbo saw Gollum silhouetted on top of a rock in the middle of a small lake. Lindsey watched carefully, her eyes drifting around to find another way out. Gollum was still singing as he beat the goblins body. He smashed it in the head with a rock. Withouth thinking Bilbo walked on, still holding Lindsey's hand and his sword still glowing in the dark. That glow caught the creature's attention and Gollum looked up. Bilbo and the girl quickly hid behind a rock, realizing that his sword was still glowing brightly.

„He's seen us.." Lindsey whimpered. Her heart was beating fast. Suddenly, the light started to flicker, then completely died out, signifying that the goblin was dead. Lindsey peeked out from behind the rock, and a wave of shock washed over her as she saw that the creature was no longer there. Bilbo slowly looked up and found Gollum on a rock above them. Lindsey cried out and Gollum jumped down in front of the pair.

„Bless us and splash us, Precious! That's a meaty mouthful." Gollum approached Bilbo and Lindsey,but Bilbo placed the tip of his sword on Gollums throat, causing him to retreat in fear.

„Aaaah, Gollum, Gollum."

„Back! Stay back! I'm warning you, don't come any closer!" Bilbo called out trying not to sound too afraid.

„It's got an elfish blade, but it's not an Elfs. Not an Elfs, no. What is it, Precious? What is it?"

„My name is Bilbo Baggins."

„Bagginses? What is a Bagginses, Precious?"

„I'm a Hobbit from the Shire."

Lindsey nudged his arm, afraid that he might reveal too much information about him. The creature's eyes lit up. „Oh! We like Goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we hasn't tried Hobbitses before. That is not a Hobbitse" he pointed at Lindsey causing her the shiver.

„What is it, Precious?"

She looked at Bilbo. „I-I'm Lindsey O'Conell. A girl from London."

„Londonses. That sounds nasty, don't like it. Never heard of Londonses." He approached again. „Is it soft? Is it juicy?"

Bilbo held out his sword in front of him and widly waved it around. „Now, now, K-keep your distance! I'll use this if I have to!" he called.

Gollum snarled at the pair, causing them to step back.

Lindsey sighed and said, "We don't want any trouble, do you understand? Just show us the way to get out of here, and we'll be on our way."

„Why, is it lost?"

„Yes, yes, and we want to get unlost as soon as possible"Bilbo spoke up now.

Upon hearing this, Gollum answered in a different voice than before. „Oooh! We knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses and Londonses. Safe paths in the dark!"

Suddenly the voice changed again. „Shut up!"

Lindsey and Bilbo exchanged a worried look.  „We didn't say anything" she replied slowly.

„Wasn't talking to you!"

„But yes, we was, Precious, we was."

Bilbo spoke again, "Look, uh, I don't know what your game is, but we-"

A broad smile appeared on the creature's face and its eyes lit up. „Games? We love games, doesn't we, Precious? Doesn't it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?"

Bilbo was confused so was Lindsey. „Maybe?" she answered.

Gollum held up his hands, then began reciting a riddle. „What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up,up,up it goes, and yet, never grows."

„The mountain" Bilbo answered immediately.

Gollum began laughing uproariously. „Yess, yess, oh, let's have another one, eh? Yes, come on, do it again, do it – do it again. Ask us."

„No! No more riddles. Finish them off. Finish them now. Gollum! Gollum!" Gollum snarled and began rushing at Lindsey to kill her, but Bilbo held out his hand to stop him and began speaking.

„No! No, no...no. We wa-We want to play. We do. I can see you are very good at this. S-so why don't we have a game of riddles? Yes, just, just you and us?" Bilbo crouched until he was levelled with Gollum. Lindsey still pressed herself against the wet rock. Gollum scuttled forward, close to Bilbo.

„Yes, Yes, just, just-just us" he whispered.

„Yes. And- and if we win, you show us the way out."

„Yes. Ye-" Gollum snarled, turning away from Bilbo. Gollum's two personalities talked to each other.

„And if it loses? What then?"

„Well, if it loses, Precious, we will eats it." Gollum laughed to himself, then turned back to Bilbo and Lindsey. „If Bagginses and Londonses loses, we eats it whole."

Lindsey clutched to Bilbo's vest, tears in her eyes. There was a silence for several seconds as Bilbo digested this then watched Lindsey, and he knew it was their only way to escape.

„Fair enough" he finally answered.

„No..." Lindsey whimpered quietly.

Bilbo put his sword away.

„Well, Baggins first" Gollum hissed.

* * *

As Bilbo thought of a riddle, Gollum rested his hands and chin on the edge of a rock while Lindsey's eyes drifted around still looking for an escape.

„Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still"

As Gollum thought, he kept opening his eyes and mouth as if he knew the answer, then changed his mind. This went on for several seconds, until he finally replied questioningly "Teeth?"

Lindsey looked unhappy, as the answer was correct. Gollum became ecstatic and laughed throatily.

„Teeth! Yes, my precious. But we- we only have nine." he displayed his mouth, showing that he really did only have nine teeth. Lindsey refused to look at it any longer for both she and Bilbo were disgusted. Gollum began reciting his next riddle, while getting closer and closer to the pair.

„Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters."

„Just a minute!" Bilbo walked off thinking. „Do you know it?" he whispered to Lindsey but she shook her head, too afraid to think straight. Bilbo observed the water, and noticed waves forming as a breeze ruffled the surface of the water.

„Wind. It's wind! Of course it is!" he called in triumph. Gollum snarled in frustration and began slinking around, approaching Bilbo.

„Very clever, Hobbitses, very clever."

As he got too close to Lindsey, Bilbo pulled out his sword and pointed it at Gollum again, but also began saying his own riddle. "Ah ah ah. A box without hinges, key o-or, or lid; yet golden treasure inside it hid."

Gollum thought hard, talking to himself and making many hand motions. „A box...and a lid...and then a key..."

„Well?" Lindsey spoke up.

„It's nasty. Uh, box, uh..."

„Give up?"

„Give us a chance, Precious, give us a chance!" In frustration, Gollum began pounding the floor and snarled. He puckered his face up deeply, then suddenly opened his eyes wide as he got the answer.

„Eggses! Eggses!" he laughed. „What crunchy little eggses, yes. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes."

As Gollum laughed, a bat made a noise in the darkness. Bilbo and Lindsey turned to look for the source of the noise. As they turned back around, they realised that Gollum was gone. Lindsey's heart began racing again. Gollum's voice suddenly started sounding like an echo from different parts of the cave. He spoke his riddle from some unknown spot.

„Ahh. We have one for you: All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal. Answer us."

„Give us a moment, please! We gave you a good long while."

Bilbo and Lindsey tried to think while at the same time they walked around, Bilbo still with his sword drawn. Both looking for Gollum. „I don't know this one." Bilbo whispered to Lindsey.

„Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable?" As Gollum said 'crunchable' he appeared behind Lindsey and tried to grab her by the throat. She managed to jump away in time and Bilbo pointed his sword at Gollum once more defending the girl.

„Let us think! Let us think!" Bilbo called.

Gollum smiled eerily and put his hands in a shrug. „Time's up..."

Gollum shifted, preparing to leap on Lindsey.

„Time. Time...the answer is time!" Lindsey suddenly called out.

Gollum snarled in frustration.

„Actually, it wasn't that hard" Bilbo said with a smile and Lindsey chuckled quietly.

„Last question. Last chance. But she's the one...ask us."

He looked at Lindsey. „Uh..." she was unsure for she never was that much into riddles.

„Go on..." Gollum said.

She looked at Bilbo. „In...In a tunnel of darkness...lies a beast of iron. It can only attack when pulled back."

That was the only thing she managed to come up and suddenly realised that this was the most perfect riddle. That creature could not know the answer. It was impossible and she knew even Bilbo might not know it. She smiled triumphately and watched Gollum. In frustration Gollum threw down a rock he'd been clutching. Bilbo made a startled noise.

„Beast..." He jumped off his rock and approached Lindsey. She moved to keep a rock between him and her.

„Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three!" He held up two fingers to quantify three.

„Three guesses. Very well, guess away" she replied.

„Handses!"

She thought what he could mean by that when she realised that he thought about a sleeve as the tunnel and that it must be pulled back so hands could attack.

„Wrong, guess again."

Gollum crouched on the floor, trying to think of the answer. He muttered potential answers to himself and slapped the floor in increasing anger and ferocity as he failed to come up with the right answer.

„A bear!"

„Wrong again. Last guess."

„Wolf! Dragon!"

„Two guesses at once. Wrong both times."

Upon hearing this, Gollum fell to the floor, sobbing.

„So, come then, we won the game. You promised to show us the way out." Lindsey said relieved.

„Did we say so, Precious? Did we say so?" Gollum slowly turned around and glared hatefully at her. „What was the answer?"

Bilbo pointed his sword at Gollum. „That's not important anymore. You lost." Lindsey said.

„Lost? LOST?" Gollum grinned as he slowly approached Lindsey and Bilbo. He reached for something hidden at his side. Realizing that the item was not there, his face was shocked. He began groping all over himself trying to find it. „Where is it? Where is it? NO! NOO!"

Gollum scuttled around the cave, scattering bones and rocks as he searched in vain for something. He even splashed through the shallows of the lake. His voice broke as he cried, "Lost! Curses and splashes, my precious is lost!"

While Gollum's back was towards them, both realised what it was that Gollum lost. Quickly Bilbo took the Ring from his pocket and held it in his hand behind his back.

„What have you lost?" Lindsey asked softly.

„Mustn't ask us! Not its business! No! Gollum! Gollum!" The creature leaned over the edge of the lake, sobbing quietly. As he stared into the water, his sobs ceased and his face became contorted in anger. Gollum slowly looked up in shock and anger as he saw Bilbo holding something behind his back. Bilbo pointed his sword at Gollum.

„They stole it. Stole it! THEY STOLE IT!"

Snarling, Gollum threw a stone to Bilbo. He deflected it with his sword, grabbed Lindsey's hand and they ran away, with Gollum chasing them.

* * *

The pair hurried through a cave, hearing Gollum in the distance. „Give it to us!"

They reached a side cave. Lindsey saw Gollum running past the entrance of the cave they were in. Gasping, they turned around and saw a crack in the wall.

„Lindsey, you go first! You're more slender!"

„But.."

„No! There's no time! Go and try to make it to the exit! We'll see us on the other side!"

She hugged him tight and ran through the crack in the wall. Turning around she saw Bilbo getting stuck partway through. „Bilbo!"

He looked up in fear as Gollum, attracted by the noise, backtracked and saw Bilbo stuck in the crack. Snarling, Gollum approached Bilbo.

„It's ours. Ours!"

Lindsey looked in panic, she could hear a lot of voices somewhere in the distance. Gollum snarled again. Bilbo exhaled and pushed as hard as he could. Finally he managed to slip through the crack, but his waistcoat buttons were ripped off and they hit Gollum in the face.

On the other side of the crack, Bilbo fell down. Lindsey wanted to rush to him but as he hit the ground, the Ring, which was in his hand flew into the air. Lindsey watched, heart beating fast while Bilbo reached up to grab it. Instead of landing in his hand, however, the Ring slid onto his finger, and Bilbo suddenly became invisible.

Her eyes grew wide in shock. „BILBO?" She wanted to rush forward but Gollum jumped into the area where she was and looked at her, his eyes narrowing.

„Give it...to us, Londonses!" he snarled. Lindsey backed away and ran, Gollum behind her. He jumped and pushed her down on the ground. She cried out and struggled to get free.

„GET AWAY!" a loud voice boomed up and Gollum got kicked back and slashed on his arm by a sword. Lindsey had no idea what had happened but she got pulled up and there she could see the Company. She realised that Kate was backing her with a sword in her hand.

„We'll be outside soon. Come on..." her sister said looking back but the creature was gone.

„Lindsey!" Filis voice called from behind but there was no time for a great reunion.

* * *

Finally the Company reached the exit and ran down the mountainside. Gandalf paused to count how many dwarves and girls were with him. The group paused to collect their breath. Kate stopped and could feel Lindsey slipping to the ground. She knelt down next to her.

„Sis? What happened to you? What was that creature?"

She sobbed and whispered, "Bilbo...where..."

„Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf suddenly called out.

„Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin called out.

Kate looked up at Gandalf. His eyes drifted to Lindsey. „Where did you last see him?" the wizard asked softly.

„We slipped away from you, fell down into the darkness. There was...that creature. We played for our freedom but...the creature was coming after us when we won the game. It wanted its precious back. Bilbo was defending me..." she said with an angry glare at Dwalin. Then tears ran down her cheeks and she whispered, "He might be dead..."

„No, he isn't." Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree, no longer invisible. The whole Company looked up in shock and relief. Gandalf laughed as he spoke, "Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Lindsey managed to get up and walked toward the hobbit. „Bilbo...how...what happened?" she whispered as she embraced him.

„I'll explain it someday..." the hobbit replied and his eyes drifted to Gandalf who watched him curiously.

Kate stepped to Bilbo. „Thank you so much...she said you defended her from that...that creature."

„I tried my best..." he said with a slight smile and Kate embraced him as well.

Now Lindsey found the time to walk up to Fili. The young couple embraced and kissed each other.  Lindsey turned to look at her sister. „That was some nice swordfighting you've shown in there." she chuckled and her eyes drifted to Thorin as she added, "I guess your lessons had been...intensive and helpful."

Fili chuckled quietly but there was no time to reply anything. They could hear a loud howling, and they realized they were still in danger. Thorin turned to look around.

„Out of the frying pan..."

„...and into the fire. Run! RUN!" Gandalf yelled.


	15. Home

They all started running down the mountain as fast as they could. Lindsey was running between Fili and Kili while Kate was in the back with Thorin and Balin. The night was covering them. Soon the foremost Warg caught up to the group and leaped at Kate. She ducked behind a rock and the Warg's jaws snapped in the air over her head. It landed in front of her.

„Kate!" that was Thorin as he turned around. Growling, the Warg charged at her. She pulled out her sword and held it in front of her; the charging Warg impaled itself in the head on the sword and fell down dead. Kate looked on in surprise. A few more Wargs caught up to the fleeing dwarves. The Company reached a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it. They were trapped there, as there was no way off the outcropping besides a great fall down the mountain.

„Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

Bifur threw an axe, killing a Warg which was approaching him. Bofur jumped off a rock and grabbed a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree. They started climbing into the trees as well. Kate tried to pull her sword out of the dead Wargs' head, but it stuck firmly. She continued to pull.

„They're coming!" Thorin called and ran up to her, grabbed the sword, pulled it out and climbed up into the tree with Kate tightly pressed to his body. Gandalf climbed to the top of the furthest tree; Dwalin boosted Balin up. Thorin with Kate on his arm, Bombur and the rest climbed up tree as well. Lindsey was close to Fili, watching Thorin rescuing her sister.

Dozens of Wargs circled the trees in which the Company members were perched. Gandalf reached out with his staff and picked up a moth sitting in the same tree as him. He brought the moth close to his face, and whispered to it. He then blew it gently, causing it to flutter away. The Wargs ceased their growling and turned as a white Warg, with Azog on its back, approached slowly.

Thorin looked at Azog in shock, nearly losing the grab around Kate.

„Azog?!"

As the white Warg growled, Azog stroked it and talked ominously. „Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob."

Thorin looked stricken with pain and grief, realizing that Azog had captured his father. „It cannot be" he breathed and Kate held herself close to the branch while Balins hand backed her.

Azog spoke to his wargs and riders. „Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!"

At his command, the wargs leaped forward and tried to climb the trees. They jumped as high as they could, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their effort. The trees shook violently at the assault, causing Lindsey to scream in panic. The company struggled to hold on. With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo, Fili, Lindsey and several other dwarves were in, got uprooted from the ground and began leaning wildly. As more Wargs grab onto it, the tree tripped over and landed on the next tree. The dwarves and Bilbo jumped from the falling to the next.

This tree tipped as well, like dominoes, all the tree began falling over. All the dwarves, Bilbo, the girls and Gandalf managed to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff. This tree didn't fall over. Azog laughed. Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spied a pinecone. He grabbed it and used his staff to set the cone on fire. He then threw it down amid the Wargs, who retreated in fear of the fire. Azog was startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lit two more cones and threw one down to Fili.

He catched it. Bilbo, the dwarves and the girls gathered pincecones and Gandalf set them on fire. They threw the flaming pinecones like missiles at the Wargs. All the area around the tree got set on fire, forcing the Wargs to retreat a distance. At least one Warg galloped away with its fur alight. Azog roared in anger and frustration as the Company cheered. Suddenly, their cheers turned into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they were in started to give way. The tree tipped precariously over the edge of the cliff, but came to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge. Gandalf looked down and saw the ground far, far, below. The dwarves tried to hold on as they got flung around. Ori lost his grip on the tree and fell, but managed to grab onto Doris leg.

„Aaaaah! Oh! Oh no!" Ori cried.

„Mister Gandalf!" Dori cried out in panic.

Because of the extra weight, Dori lost his grip as well and fell, but Gandalf quickly swung his staff down and Dori grabbed on to the end of it. Kate looked around in panic just to see Lindsey dangerously close to loosing her grip but Fili was holding her. Azog growled. Thorin, clinging to the tree looked at him in hate and anger. He pulled himself up, his sword drawn, and walked down the leaning trunk as Kate, Bilbo and the others, hanging from the tree, looked on.

„No...Thorin, please no..." Kate whispered and could feel a hand on her shoulder. She saw Balin looking at her. She was aware that she had tears on her eyes.

Thorin ran through the burning ground at Azog and his white Warg. Azog spread his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growled as he ran with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouched, then roared as his Warg leaped at Thorin.

Thorin tried to swing his sword, but the Warg hit him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing him to the ground. The company in the tree looked in shock. Kates chest tightened and tears started running down her face. Balin was holding her close. Dori struggled to hold on Gandalfs staff.

„Help!" Ori cried.

As Thorin got back on his feet, panting, Azog and his Warg wheeled around. They charged at Thorin again. Azog swung his mace and smashed Thorin in the face before he could react. He was brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

„NOOOO!" Kate cried out.

Azog roared in excitement. Bilbo managed to stand up on the tree. The white warg clamped its jaws around Thorin and he yelled in pain. Dwalin tried to get off the tree to assist Thorin, but the tree branches he was holding on to broke, swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching his friend.

„Thorin! Noo." he called in fear.

As the white warg held Thorin in its mouth, Thorin managed to hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the warg threw him several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. He landed heavily, his sword fell out of his hand. He was almost unconscious.

„Biriz torag khobdudol" Azog grumbled commanding one of his rider to bring him the dwarfs head. The rider jumped off his warg and approached Thorin. Kate, seeing this, pulled out her sword. She saw that Bilbo did the same with his blue glowing sword.

The orc approached Thorin and placed its sword against his neck, raising the sword, the rider prepared to decapitate Thorin. As he swung his sword down, Kate threw herself at the Orc and knocked him over. As they fought she managed to stab and kill the orc. Bilbo swung his sword to defend Kate as well while she crawled up to Thorin. He looked at her but fell unconscious.

She saw Bilbo still waving his sword wildly at Azog and the other wargs. Azog smiled in hatred and spoke in the Black Speech to his Orcs. A couple of Wargs and Riders approached Bilbo and Kate, snarling. Suddenly, Fili, Kili and Dwalin who have managed to get off the tree, rushed at their enemies and started fighting them. In the confusion, Bilbo yelled and leaped forward, wounding a warg.

The white Warg hit Bilbo with his head and sent him flying. Kate catched him and both landed on the ground not far from Thorins still unconscious body. Azog and his white Warg approached them to kill them. Fili, Kili and Dwalin had been surrounded by Wargs. Suddenly, the moth returned to Gandalf. Dori slipped from the end of Gandalfs staff, and Dori and Ori fell toward the ground far below. An eagle swooped out of nowhere and catched them on its back. They yelled in fear as they were carried swiftly away. Several more Eagles appeared and joined the fray.

Some grabbed Wargs and Orcs and tossed them over the cliff. Others knocked down trees, which crushed the wargs below them. Another Eagle fanned the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burnged the Wargs. Azog snarled in frustration. One Eagle gently grabbed Thorin and his sword in its talons and flew away. Kate looked up, panicked.

Azog roared and jumped back as an Eagle flew by him. The Eagle headed straight for Kate and Bilbo and snatchd them off the ground. It then threw them and they screamed as they fell toward the ground, only to land on the back of another Eagle. Kate turned to look for Lindsey. She was on another Eagle with Gandalf. The rest of the Eagles proceeded to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and flew away.

* * *

The Eagles soared through the sky over a great distance and over many landscapes. Kate could see Thorin laying unconscious in one Eagles' talons.

„Thorin!" Fili called afraid.

The Eagles approached a massive rock structure shaped like a bear. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposited him and his sword on a flat area on top of the rock.  
Another Eagle landed and Gandalf and Lindsey slid off its neck. Gandalf ran towards Thorin.

„Thorin! Thorin!" the wizard called.

Thorin was not responding. Kate and Bilbo ran up. Lindsey could see the immense pain in her sisters eye and walked up to her to hold her hand. She simply squeezed it softly. Gandalf placed his hand on Thorin's face and whispered a spell. Thorin's eyes fluttered open and he gasped for air. His eyes found Kate and she smiled down at him, relieved.

He spoke weakly:"The halfling?"

„It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe" Gandalf said.

The company surrounded the wounded Thorin. Dwalin and Kili helped him up. Once he was up, he shrugged them off and approached Bilbo.

„You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Kate could not believe what she was hearing. It was Bilbo who defended him and herself. How could he say those things? Thorin advanced until he was face to face with Bilbo, who looked worried and frightened.

„I've never been so wrong in all my life!"

He grabbed Bilbo and embraced him deeply. The Company cheered loudly and slapped each other on the back. Kate breathed out relieved and chuckled. Gandalf smiled. Bilbo, looking quite surprised, hugged Thorin back.

„I am sorry I doubted you."

„No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar."

As everyone chuckled, the Eagles flew away, screeching. „Kate was the one giving me the courage to help her." Bilbo added causing Thorin to look back to the blonde girl.

He could feel his heart starting to beat faster as he walked up to her. Withouth saying a word he pulled her close to embrace her. The Company just stood silent, Lindsey and Fili smiling.

„Thank you..." Thorin whispered and Kate gently stroked his cheek for a second, giving him a smile. He turned around and suddenly saw something. He strode forward, and the others followed his gaze.

„Is that what I think it is?", Kate asked as she walked up next to him. In the distance, on the horizon, they saw the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

„Erebor – the Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth", Gandalf explained.

Thorin looked at Kate, a smile on his face.

„Our home."


	16. Spilled secret

Slowly the company managed to climb down the high rock and settled down in a clearing, in the cover of the rock and some trees. Gandalf told them they had to rest as long as Thorin was that badly injured. So they set up a fire, some of them went into the small forest to hunt some animals for dinner. Lindsey prepared her bedroll as she saw Kate doing the same. Thorin was pulling off his leather-fur-coat and his complete armor and his tunic. Dressed only in his dark trousers and fur-boots he let himself sink down against a boulder. Kates eyes drifted to him and she saw Gandalf walking up to the dwarf king. He put some cream on Thorin's wounds and bandaged him. As he finished it Thorin leaned back against the rock and closed his eyes.

„You've been brave..." Lindsey said as Kate was close to her.

„I did what I had to do..."

„You did what your heart told you to do..." Lindsey smiled and Kate ignored that, starting to help Bombur preparing the dinner.

„She's still pretending, right?" Fili whispered behind Lindsey and she nodded.

„I guess it's only a matter of time until they cannot hold it back any longer."  she replied and they sat down at the fire.

Later they started to eat the stew Bombur had made. He was a real good cook. Thorin was still sitting at the rock, eyes closed. Kate was worried for he hadn't eaten since their last rest before reaching the Misty Mountains. She took a bowl and slowly walked closer to him. She knew that some eyes were following her but she ignored it. She knelt down next to him, gently touching his arm. His eyes opened. She cleared her throat.

„I thought you might be hungry..."

A tired smile curled his lips and he reached for the bowl. „I'm starving..." he chuckled lightly. He started to eat and her eyes drifted from his hair, to his face down his chest. Everything on him seemed to be just perfect. A sweet tickling ran through her body, but she pushed these thoughts aside. It was important that he recovered as soon as possible. He finished his meal and she took the bowl to bring it back to the others. But before she left she turned around once more.

„Try to rest a bit...I'll come and look for you again before I go to sleep."

He nodded and she turned around and walked back to the rest of the company.

* * *

„So you had to play a riddle game down there with some kind of...of what? What was that creature?" Kili asked curiously while Lindsey and Bilbo had told them what had happened down in the caves.

„I don't know what it was...it repeated to say Gollum. And it was calling us or whatever its Precious. It was a creepy monster." Lindsey said with a shiver. Gandalf kept silent, deep in thoughts.

„I only saw it for a few seconds but yes, it looked creepy and dangerous." Kate added.

„What was the last riddle? How did you beat that creature?" Dwalin asked.

Lindsey chuckled. „All right, let's try if you can guess it: In a tunnel of darkness lies a beast of iron. It can only attack when pulled back."

The dwarves looked at each other confused, none of them came up with an answer. Kate suddenly chuckled. „Clever, sis. Asking for something not even known in this world."

Lindsey and Kate smiled at each other.

„So what's the answer?" Bilbo asked.

„A bullet." the girls answered simultanously. The dwarves and the hobbit were confused but curiously and so Kate explained it to them.

„Yes, that was really clever." Balin laughed and the group cheered.

„I'm tired..."  Lindsey yawned and got up.

„Good night." Kate said and Fili walked with Lindsey to her bedroll. They both cuddled up together and were soon off to sleep.

As soon as the rest of the company went to sleep as well, Kate got up again and walked to Thorin. He was awake looking at her as she sat down next to him.

„How do you feel?"

„Could be better..." he said and she took his hand in hers, stroking it gently. He smiled at her and they looked at each other for several seconds.

„You look tired..." he whispered.

She nodded. „I am..." Her head leaned against his shoulder, and he placed a soft kiss on her hair. They sat like this for a while until Balin woke up for his night-watch.

Kate got up before the elder dwarf could see them like this.

„Sleep well, Kate." Thorin whispered and she smiled at him before laying down on her bedroll.

* * *

Two days passed by and Thorin's recovery went on rather slow.

„It's boooring." Kili mumbled while he leaned his head on his hand throwing small stones into the fire.

„Maybe you could make yourself useful and help Bombur to make lunch." Bofur said.

„Oh don't let him get too close to the cooking pot, or he'll ruin the meal." Fili joked causing his brother to jump at him. The two rolled over the grass, laughing and punching each others in joy.

„Do you remember when we did things like that as well?" Kate chuckled and Lindsey nodded with a smile.

„I do indeed. You always won against me."

„I guess it was because am older." she chuckled.

A movement caught her attention and she turned around to see Thorin getting up. Her eyes were glued to his bare chest again, the warm sunlight shining down on him. Her throat tightened again and she was so much longing for just one kiss. One touch. She could hear a quiet chuckle next to her and saw Bofur with his pipe grinning up to her.

„What?"

„Oh nothing, lass."

Thorin slowly left the company behind to walk down to the lake behind the trees.

„Where are you going?" Fili called while he played with Lindsey's hair.

„Washing...you should do as well..." he called and was gone.

„Oh, yes! Let's go swimming!" Kili jumped up in excitement and followed his uncle.

„Am I smelling bad?" Fili asked and caused Lindsey to laugh.

„Well...you don't smell like rosebud." she answered and he looked slightly embarrassed.

„All right, gonna take a bath then." he said and got up to follow his family.

Soon all the dwarves were down at the lake. The only ones left in the camp were Gandalf, Bilbo, Kate and Lindsey. While Gandalf smoked his pipe the three of them continued with the lunch. After a while the group came back all with wet hair but they smelled definately better than before. Kate's mouth dropped slightly open as she saw Thorin's wet upper body, the water dripping from his hair. She thought back to Rivendell and a heat crept up in her.

He sent her a slight smirk and sank down against the rock again.

„Now that was some fun!" Kili called with the broadest smile on his face.

„How about some music now?" Bofur called and they all cheered. He started to play on his flute and the dwarves started to sing some merry dwarvish songs.

* * *

It was early evening and many of the dwarves had fallen asleep right after dinner. The light of the day was long gone and the moon was the only light around besides the warm fire. Fili and Lindsey had separated from the group to walk down to the lake to enjoy some time together. Kate looked up and saw that none of the others were awake. She sneaked closer to Thorin and knelt down next to him. His eyes resting on her face, his hair still wet.

Suddenly he reached for her and pulled her on his lap facing him. He brought his lips close to hers. „I need this so much..." he whispered and his lips met hers in a deep kiss. Her hand found its way to his neck and intensified the kiss while his right hand found its in hers and the other hand on her back pulling her closer.

He let his tongue slide over her lip, begging for entrance and she let him pass. It was the most passionate kiss they shared so far and as they broke the kiss both were panting for air while their foreheads leaned against each other. They chuckled quietly and her hand ran down his chest making him catch his breath.

„I think that's not such a good idea..." he whispered and she could already feel what he was talking about. A dark smirk appeared on her face and slowly moved her hips. His head leaned back against the rock, eyes closed and a soft moan escaped from him. She captured his lips again to muffle the noise. „You're driving me crazy..." he whispered hoarsely with his hand on her hips trying to stop her movement.

She stopped and leaned closer so he could reach the side of her neck. His lips and beard brushed it slightly and started to nibble and kiss. Goosebumps covered her body and she tried hard not to moan.

„Get a room..." Kili suddenly said behind them and Kate jumped up turning around to him and the whole company awake.

Thorin shifted a bit, both of them blushing slightly.

„I knew it!" Bofur chuckled.


	17. It's getting hot in here

Kate looked at them. Shocked and embarrassed. „Th-that is not what it looks like!" she tried to explain.

„To me it looked quite obvious." Dwalin chuckled.

She looked down at Thorin and could see he was trying hard to find the right words. „I guess it's the best you go to sleep again...all of you." he finally grumbled.

„And miss that...show?" Kili laughed and now the whole company broke out in laughter. Attracted by that noise, Lindsey and Fili walked back into the camp.

„What's the matter?" Lindsey asked looking between her sister, Thorin and the Company.

„Oh, you missed how your sister and Thorin were...in a deep conversation." Kili chuckled.

„You're all so childish." Thorin and Kate grumbled simultanously. They all bit back their comments and laughs.

„A deep conversation like that night in Rivendell? That little competition?" Fili chuckled causing both Thorin and Kate to look up in surprise.

„You've seen..?" Kate asked in disbelief. The two of them nodded.

„Seen what?" Bilbo spoke up.

„Actually, Fili and I just wanted to watch the training of you. I was curious how good you were and then we saw him disarming you all the time. Then...that little competition came up. What had been your words again...?" Lindsey said looking at Thorin. He tried to avoid her eyecontact.

„I remember. You said: If I disarm you once more, I will ignore you the rest of this journey. But if you disarm me..." Fili said smiling.

Lindsey added, "You whispered the last part so we were hyper curious what it would be. The more surprised were we as she disarmed you and you had to pay up. With a kiss..."

Now the Company looked confused. „Wait a minute...there's more between you since...since Rivendell? But that's weeks ago! How come no one saw anything?"

„Because we didn't want you to know...for even we don't know what it is." Thorin now spoke up causing Kate to nod in agreement.

„To me it looked like two hungry wildcats." Bofur chuckled but Balin slapped his arm shutting him up. The elder dwarf gave Kate a warm smile before he spoke, "I guess it would be wise if we all go take some rest now. Tomorrow is a new day..." He winked at his king and Kate and they nodded relieved.

The group started to murmur. „All right...but, please be quiet, we need our sleep." Dwalin said with a smirk and the Company turned to lay down again, still chuckling.

Thorin knew that this was not the end of it. They would tease them so much the next days. He sighed but took Kate's hand and pulled her down next to him. Both aware of some eyes in the darkness watching them. Especially his nephews and Lindsey.

„I'm sorry..." Kate whispered.

„For what? I pulled you onto me..." he said and a slight smile curled his lips again. „And I would do it again..." he added but in the end he didn't do it. She just leaned against his shoulder, his arm placed around her waist to hold her close until both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

„Psst...don't wake them up." Lindsey whispered.

„You got it, Ori?" Kili whispered while the young dwarf sat on a boulder, drawing something. The group sat around the fire in the morning, having breakfast while the younger ones made fun of the still sleeping couple. Kili and Fili sat on the boulder above Kate and Thorin with amazed faces pointing at them while Lindsey stood next to Ori watching him draw that scene.

Kate's head was still resting on Thorin's shoulder with his head leaning against hers while one of her legs was wrapping his legs and one arm around his ribcage. His arm still holding her tight around her waist both fast asleep.

„So, what do you think he meant to say with they don't know what this is...I mean..isn't it obvious that they're in love?" Bofur asked looking at Balin while eating some bacon.

„Hard to believe when you think about how they acted in the beginning. I really thought they would kill each other instead of...this." Dwalin said still surprised.

„Our father used to say that Opposites attract. Those two are so much alike, yes it's really hard to believe though I wouldn't mind if they would be in love. She's beautiful, seemingly willing to become a fighter, a big heart with much love for her sister. They really fit perfectly." Dori said.

„What do you think, Gandalf?"

The wizard and Bilbo had been the only ones around not taking part in these discussions. „Oh, I think these two souls have the right to decide what they do. What they feel. I am certain for the fact they're so much alike it's hard for both of them to confess their true feelings. Give them time and it will happen. Like everything else happens by time." With that Gandalf leaned against a tree again, smoking his pipe.

„They move! Go go go!" Kili whispered and Fili and he jumped down the rock and ran up to the rest of the Company with Ori and Lindsey behind. They slumped down right in the moment Kate opened her eyes slowly. Her gaze drifted to the Company but they all pretended to be in conversation, not paying attention to them. She sat up and turned to look at Thorin. He shifted slightly and opened his eyes as well. Also his gaze drifted to the group and as he checked no one was looking he leaned in to gently brush her lips with his.

„Ready for the inquisition?" she chuckled and he smiled at her.  
  
They both got up and walked back to the rest of the group, all eyes on them but no one spoke. It took a while until Balin finally said,  "How do you feel,lad?"

His eyes rested on Thorin's bandaged wounds before he looked at his face.

„It's getting better...I'd say maybe two or three more days until we can finally go on."

The group was satisfied with that. „With some special care from a beautiful woman you'll be recovered soon." Dwalin chuckled and Kate and Thorin exchanged an annoyed glance.

„Just a joke." Bofur added with a broad smile on his face.

„Kate, would you like to come to the lake with me?" Lindsey said after finishing her breakfast.

„Sure..." Kate got up and walked with her sister down to the lake.

* * *

„Now tell us, what happened between you two?" Bofur asked as soon as the girls had been gone. Thorin sighed.

„Listen, there is nothing to talk about...yet."

„Yet...aha, so...only kisses and cuddles? Nothing else?" Kili grinned earning a death glance from his uncle.

„That is none of your business at all..." Thorin grumbled.

„No answer is an answer." Dwalin said smirking. He knew he could say something like this for he was Thorin's closest friend. Thorin and he exchanged a short glance and Dwalin knew that he was right with his assumption, but he also understood the hidden message. He kept silent about that and just gave a short nod.

„I just don't get it why you are hiding it..." Fili said watching his uncle carefully.

„Sometimes lo...emotions are not always clear. We just want to take time. Not everyone is falling head over heels like you and Lindsey." Thorin said with slight triumph in his voice for giving his nephew that little tease now. Fili was a bit offended.

„You think our feelings are not true just because it didn't take us that long to realise them?"

„I didn't say that..."

„But you meant it..."

„No, Fili...I'm glad you found someone you care for. Maybe even love...did you tell her yet?"

The young one slowly shook his head.

„See? Showing someone what you feel and saying it to make it official is a big difference. You all should think about this before you go on teasing Kate and me."

With that the group fell silent.

* * *

„Cannonball!" Lindsey ran along the boulder and jumped into the lake. Kate laughed and dived down and came up again, rubbing her eyes. The sisters just swam along in silence. As they left the water they wrapped a cloth around their bodies and sat down under a little alcove.

„I'm sorry for teasing you lately..." Lindsey suddenly said and Kate watched her surprised.

„You don't have to be sorry for anything. I'm glad you didn't tell anyone about that night in Rivendell"

„When you told me about that first kiss I somehow knew that there'll be more..." the young one replied with a slight smile. Kate chuckled.

Lindsey shoved her slightly and gave her a smirk. „Had there been more?"

„Maybe..."

„Please please please, tell me..."

She sighed but kept silent.

„Ooooh, silence is the best answer." Lindsey chuckled.

„What about you and Fili? Had there been more yet?"

Lindsey blushed and her fingers played with the braid. „No...nothing more than kissing and cuddling. I'm just too nervous..."

„The first time is always like this..but I'm certain he'll be a gentle lover..."

„You mean it runs in the family?" Lindsey tried one more time and caused Kate to laugh now.

„I didn't say that." she said and just smiled.

They sat like this for a while until Lindsey got up and dressed again. „Wanna go back, yet?" Kate asked and the young one nodded.

„Kili wants to show me some moves with bow and arrow. I guess that's more the kind of weaon for me."

Kate nodded. „I'm going to stay a little longer."

Lindsey smiled and turned around to walk back into the camp.

„Where's your sister?" Balin asked causing Thorin to look up alarmed.

„Down at the lake. She wants to stay a little longer." she replied and her eyes drifted to Thorin. Not only hers, of course, but he ignored those looks and got up to walk down to the lake.

„Special care,eh?" Kili chuckled.

* * *

Kate was laying on the grass under the alcove with her eyes closed. She did not open them as she felt a body laying down next to her, bending over her and kiss her. As he broke the kiss she opened her eyes and looked up at him, both smiling.

„Managed to sneak off?" she chuckled and he rolled on his side so did she still looking at each other.

„I gave them a little speech...I hope the teasing will stop now." He slowly stroked her face and down her neck with one hand. His fingers were making a trail soon to be followed by his mouth.

His fingers continued their way down her body and she started stroking his face, looking into his blue eyes deeply before kissing him with much passion. His touch was very tender, teasing her through the thin fabric of her cloth. A soft moan left her throat. Slowly he opened the cloth just to bend down and kiss and lick and gently massaging her breasts, her breathing increased as he moved his body to kiss and lick his way down hers.

He kissed her belly button and another soft moan left her mouth while her fingers buried into his thick, dark hair. She was never into men with beards and long hair but Thorin was different. She could not stop stroking that long mane and that wonderful beard that slightly tickled and scratched her soft skin. She was certain he could make her come with just using his mouth and beard. He kissed his way up again until they were face to face again. He wrapped his arm over her waist as he shifted his body closer to her. They kissed once more.

With a soft push of hers he rolled over on his back. Placing both of her hands on his bare chest, she made herself comfortable on top of him. She just loved seeing him like this. It made her heart beat faster and she could already feel that he enjoyed it as well. He reached up and slid the cloth down. He could feel her shuddering slightly as he ran his fingers down her arms. She leaned down to kiss him while his hands gently stroked up and down her back, slowly down her spine. Then his hands found their way around and again touching her breasts. Once again she built a rhythm, rocking her hips ever so slightly on his, and she could feel his hardness growing more and more making him groan slightly.

She placed her hands on either side of his head and continued to kiss him, moving slightly so she could begin to kiss down his body. She started with his neck, moved slowly down, licking and kissing his chest. His hands still stroking her breasts she was unable to move more down so she kissed her way back up and started to move her hips in a rhythm with his again.

Once again she moved and started to kiss and lick her way down again, this time she was able to move even more down. His breath was rugged as he was aware where she was heading to. Her hands ran down his sides, suddenly reaching his crotch.

„Oooh Kate..." he moaned and she gently started to massage him through the fabric of his trousers, feeling his hot hardness slowly grinding against her hand. A smirk appeared on her face as she teasingly placed a kiss on it making him rise his hips slightly. With very slow moves she managed to pull down his trousers, now only his undies left. Once again she began teasing him by rubbing and kissing through the fabric making him groan over and over again.

Ever so slowly she finally pulled the last remaining fabric down. His breath caught for a second and it was by now that his hands were placed on either side of her face, gently pulling so she sat on top of him again. She could feel his hardness against her jacksie. He pulled her close and kissed her, as his hips started to move slowly and she looked down at him.  
  
„Do you want me?" she whispered seductively.

„Yes..." he replied.

„How badly, Thorin?"

„Very badly...I need you now..." he begged with a passion strained voice. „Please, Kate."

„And what do you want? Thorin? What do you want from me?" she went on asking, more a whispering groan while her hips still moved against his hardness.

„I want to feel you...i want to take you as my woman..." he replied and started to press against her again. Slowly, she let herself sink down on him, allowing him to enter her.

„Oooh, yes, Thorin..." she moaned and started to move in a delicate rhythm. Soon he started to move in her rhythm as well, making her feel him deep inside her. Her hands were running up and down his chest, her head fell back and she moaned and sighed while he placed his hands on her hips moving her on top of him. Suddenly he wrapped his arm around her and rolled over, pinning her down on the grass still inside her.

„Oh Kate...you're so wonderful." he breathed while worshipping her body, pounding into her and eliciting many cries and moans from her, muffling it with many deep kisses. She begged for more, moving in rhythm with his deep thrusts, taking all he had to give. When she could take no more, she exploded around him. He stopped, letting her catch breath again. As soon as the wave ebbed away he started moving again, his thrusts changing in intensity and rhytm. It was a changing of shallow, deep, shallow, deep to move on to teasing and hard. He sent her flying to another ecstasys peak.   
  
Once again she came hard, digging her nails into his back leaving red marks on it but he did not care. It was the sweet pain of lust and he enjoyed it so much. He groaned, tossing his head back. He could feel his time was close. He gripped her hips and his thrusts became more powerful and deeper than ever. She whimpered his name over and over again, she wanted to scream but no tone was leaving her throat. Her brain was completely overwashed with ecstasy.

He took her to the edge of oblivion, and with one last hard thrust he released himself deep inside her. Kate joined in a third earth shattering ecstasy. This time harder than ever before in her entire life.

Completely spent,he collapsed upon her. Sweat dripped from his body onto hers as they both fought for breath. His beard tickling her sweetly while his face was buried in the hollow between her neck and shoulder, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine while she was holding him close on top of her.

Time passed by, they could not say if seconds, minutes or hours. She lay next to him with her head on his chest, his arm around her holding her close. Her hand gently stroked over his chest. A smile appeared on her face as he looked down at her with a smile as well. There was so much emotion in his eyes but yet she could not tell what exactly it was. He bent down and kissed her softly.

„That was..."

„...incredible."


	18. Confession

Thorin slowly opened his eyes and saw that Kate was watching him with a smile. "How long have you been watching me?" he asked. She blushed a bit and shrugged as she replied,

"I don't know—a while. You just looked so peaceful and—somehow amazing."

He chuckled and pulled her closer into a soft kiss. "Somehow amazing?" he finally asked as they broke the kiss.

"Uhm, yeah. I could just lie here and watch you. Or bury myself in that beautiful, flowing mane of yours. Gosh, you turn me on by just lying here with that mane and those incredible blue eyes—"

Her voice faded off as he cupped her cheeks and gently pulled her down into a tender, loving kiss while his hands began to bury into her long, blonde mane.

"Like I said before—your hair is like a river of molten gold. I adore gold—" he whispered against her lips which made her body shiver again and her heartbeat increased once more. Once again she captured his lips in a deep kiss.

Reluctantly they dressed again and walked back to the camp at late afternoon. The sun was already on its way to set and Bofur called with a teasing grin on his lips, "We already missed you!"

They ignored that comment and Kate lowered down next to Balin while Thorin walked to his bedroll to put a tunic on. Kili's eyes grew wide as he saw the red marks on his uncle's shoulder and back. He grinned cheekily and turned to Kate.

"You were supposed to care for him—not to wound him even more," he whispered but broke out into laughter as he saw Kate's face. The rest of the Company was aware of it as well, but Dwalin managed to shut them up with one dark look.

"Thank you," she mouthed to him and he nodded with a soft smile. Lindsey leaned in closer to Kate ans whispered, "Now I really hope it runs in the family—"

Kate couldn't help but chuckle and Thorin approached them as well. He didn't really pay attention to what happened while he was dressing up. That was when Gandalf suddenly spoke up,

"Now that we are all together, I have something to tell you."

The Company watched him expectantly and he added, "I am planning to leave you soon."

"What?" Bilbo cried out in shock.

"You cannot leave us!" Lindsey added in protest.

"I always meant to guide you safely over the mountains. And now, by good management and good luck, I have done it. Indeed, we are now a good deal further east than I ever meant with you, for after all, this is not my adventure," the wizard replied as his gaze drifted to a quite sour looking Thorin.

"I may look in on it before it is all over, but in the meantime I have some other pressing business to attend to," he added.

The whole Company groaned and looked more than distressed and Bilbo was very upset. They had really thought that Gandalf would be by their side to help whenever needed. Kate watched the wizard and he met her glance for a second as if reading her mind he said,

"I am not going to disappear this very instant. I can give you a day or two more if we move on tomorrow. You are fully recovered, I suppose?" He watched Thorin again and the dwarf King sowly looked up as he nodded.

"I will guide you to another place not far from here. We all need a little help for we have no food, no baggage and no ponies to ride. And you don't know where you are or where to go."

"But you know where we are, why don't you just tell us?" Thorin finally grumbled. A light smile appeared on the wizard's face as he replied,

"You are still some miles north of the path which we should have been following, if we had not left the mountains in a hurry. Very few people live in these parts, unless they have come here since I was last down this way, which is some years ago."

"And where do you plan to take us? If there are not so many people around to help?" Kate asked bitterly in a way even Thorin could have said it. It caused the group to chuckle quietly despite their misery.

"There is somebody that I know of, who lives not far away. That Somebody made the steps on the great rock. He does not come here often, certainly not in the daytime, and it is no good waiting for him. In fact it would be very dangerous. We must go and find him; and if all goes well at our meeting, I think I shall be off and wish you farewell wherever you fare!"

They begged him not to leave so soon. Gloin, Nori and Dori began offering him dragon-gold, silver and jewels, but Gandalf was not going to change his mind.

"We shall see," he said, "And I think I have earned already some of your dragon-gold—when you have got it."

* * *

They moved on early next morning. Gandalf led them through high grass, ancient oak trees and finally they reached a high hedge. The wizard decided to take them in pairs and told them they should wait for him to whistle. He took Bilbo with him first.

"I don't like this place—"Kate mumbled and cast a glance around her shoulder. She felt Thorin's hand brushing hers to calm her down.

Inside Beorn had invited Gandalf and Bilbo into his house. They followed him and found themselves in a wide hall with a fire-place in the middle. They passed through the dim hall, lighted only by the fire and the hole above it, and came through another smaller door into a sort of veranda propped on wooden posts made of single tree-trunks. It faced south and was still warm and filled with the light of the westering sun. Below was a garden full of flowers that came right up to the steps.

They lowered down on wooden benches while Gandalf began his tale, and Bilbo looked at the flowers in the garden, amazed by their pure beauty.

"I was coming over the mountains with a friend or two—"

"Or two? I can only see one, and a little one at that," Beorn said confused as his gaze drifted to Bilbo. Gandalf shifted a bit nervously as he replied, "Well, to tell the truth, I did not like to bother you with a lot of us, until I found out if you were busy. I will give a call, if I may?"

"Go on, call them!"

The wizard gave a long, shrill whistle and Thorin and Kate came round the house by the garden path and stood bowing before them.

"One of three you meant, I see!" Beorn said amused. He watched the pair carefully before he added, "These aren't Hobbits. It's a Dwarf and a—woman of the men-race, I suppose?"

Kate nodded slowly and Thorin said, "Thorin Oakenshield, at your service! And this is Kate O'Conell." She smiled at the huge man.

"I don't need your service, thank you. But I expect you need mine. I am not over fond of dwarves, but if it is true you are Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, I believe, and that your companion is a respectable woman and that you are enemies of Goblins and Orcs, and are not up to any mischief in my lands—what are you up to, by the way?"

Thorin was about to answer that question but Gandalf cut him off hastily, "They are on their way to visit the land of their fathers, away east beyond Mirkwood and it is entirely an accident that we are in your lands at all. We were crossing by the High Pass that should have brought us to the road that lies to the south of your country, when we were attacked by the evil Goblins and Orcs with their leader Azog."

Beorn gestured to Thorin and Kate to take a seat on one of the benches. Gandalf continued to tell him their story and one by one the rest of the Company joined them.

"I see you are in need. You may have just made this whole lot up, but I am willing to give you food and shelter to rest for the night."

That really relieved the Company and they followed Beorn into the great hall with the fire in the middle. There was a long table set up with food and drinks.

"Hey Bombur! Catch!" Bofur called threw a cheese-ball to Bombu who caught it with his mouth. They cheered and had a lot of fun that evening.

Thorin watched Kate while she was in a merry conversation with Dwalin and Dori. He could feel his heart leaping and beating faster than ever before and a warm smile appeared on his face.

"Why don't you admit it already?" Balin whispered to him and caused him to wince. Thorin cast a glance at the elder dwarf.

"I'm afraid, Balin."

"You've never been afraid, laddie—"

"Exactly. I'm afraid of being afraid—" Thorin mumbled and his gaze drifted back to Kate. "I'm afraid that—nevermind," he saw that she sent him a warm smile. Thorin sighed, got up and left the hall to sit down on the veranda.

* * *

He watched the light of day slowly changing. The sky was colored in differents hues of warm purple, pink and gold. His mind drifted back to his homeland, back to Erebor. He could see it reclaimed, rebuild with him as the rightful king on the throne, though he knew very well that a crown makes no king. His folk would live in peace and wealth again. Erebor would become as rich and powerful like it was under the reign of his grandfather before that filthy, flying lizard took it from him.

He closed his eyes, his mind wandered and he saw himself strolling through the halls of his kingdom, through the corridors outside to the battlements and the huge balcony overlooking the landscape. He could see the room next to the royal bedchamber. A room filled with toys and a small bed. He saw Kate sitting in an armchair, her gaze was fixed on the small baby in the bed while she sung a soft lullaby to his heir or heiress.

Thorin snapped out of that day-dream as he was aware what he was thinking about. He panted a little and cast a glance around. Kate just stepped out onto the veranda and approached him.

"May I?" she pointed at the place next to him and he nodded with a smile. He was still more than confused about what he had seen just moments ago. And fear began to build up in him again as he thought about the conversation he had overheard in Rivendell. What if he would really succumb to the gold-sickness? Why should he be safe from falling? Could he tell her how much she meant to him with the knowledge of making her sad once he would lose his mind?

She lowered down and leaned her head against his shoulder. Slowly he placed his arm around her. They sat like this for a while until he couldn't hold it back any longer. He shifted and took both of her hands in his. He looked into her eyes, uncertain how to start.

"Thorin, what—?"

"Hush—"he captured her lips in a soft kiss but broke it quickly. "Kate, before I tell you what I want to tell you—I have to talk with you about something very important."

"Whatever it is you can tell me," she said with a soft smile and shifted closer towards him. He lowered his gaze, trying to find the right words.

"There is—a sickness thriving in my family. It's called gold-sickness. It is the growing greed and desire for gold and treasure. The Arkenstone—you remember it? It made it even worse. My grandfather grew mad due to that stone. We had too much gold, too much power. I don't know what happened to my father after the Battle of Azalnubizar, but it is highly possible that he succumbed from the same sickness and died somewhere on his way back to Erebor. And now it is me, Kate. I listened to a conversation between Gandalf and Lord Elrond in Rivendell and—Kate, what if I fall? What if I make promises that I can't keep? What if—if I tell you what's going on inside me if I'm on the way to lose my mind someday and maybe even forget about—you?"

Kate watched him still with that soft and warm and loving gaze before she cupped his cheeks and leaned her forehead against his. "Whatever happens, I am there for you. I will follow you wherever this path is leading us. And I won't let it happen that you fall. But if you do—I will be there and I will catch you. Because I love you, Thorin. And love will cure every sickness in this world."

His heart banged so hard in his chest that it felt as if it would like to break free to jump into her chest and melt with her heart.

He blinked at her, surprised and completely over washed with happiness as well. A warm smile appeared on his face. "Oh Kate—I can't even say how much I love you."

He pulled her into a deep kiss to seal their confession.


	19. Music for the heart

„So? Could you hear anything?" Lindsey shoved Kili who was hiding behind the entrance to the veranda.

„Yes...not much but..." Kili turned around and walked back to the Company with a broad smile on his face.

„But? Come on, tell us!" Gloin grumbled.

Kili dropped down next to Fili. "Something about falling, I couldn't quite hear it. But most importantly, she said that she loves him."

Balin cheered quietly.

„And what did he say?" Lindsey asked curiously though she already knew the answer.

Kili chuckled. „He said 'Oh Kate, I can't tell you how much I love you..."

Lindsey squeeled and swung her arms around Fili. The group fell silent, hiding their smirks as the couple entered the hall again for it was getting dark outside now and Gandalf had warned them not to go outside when it's night. Thorin could see the glance Balin gave him and they smiled at each other before Kate and he dropped down near the fire. The hall was lit up by the warm flames and the group just enjoyed the silence. Some of them smoked their pipes, while the rest was cleaning their weapons. Lindsey, Fili and Kili sat together in a corner of the room chatting.

Kate leaned her back against Thorin's chest while he wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her hair.

„Have you ever been in love before?" she suddenly whispered so no one else could hear them.

„No...I guess that's why it took me so long to understand..."

„Why now? I mean...what made you confess?"

He shifted slighty and sighed. „I thought about Erebor...what could happen when we reclaim and rebuild it."

Kate sat up and turned around now, looking into his eyes. „And what..."

„Let's not talk about it now..." he whispered and pulled her closer again. 

* * *

„I'm so tired but somehow I cannot sleep..." Kili said yawning and sitting with his back against the wall.

„Maybe Lindsey could sing us a song." Fili replied.

„Oh no, I already told you I cannot sing as well as Kate..."

„Come on, you have a lovely voice as well, sis." Kate said from the other side of the room while Thorin was playing with her hair. Lindsey never really liked to sing so she thought about an easy song.

„Oh, I know a good lullaby..." she suddenly said with a smile and cleared her throat.

 

_May all your dreams bloom_

_like daisies in the sun_

_May you always have stars in your eyes_

_may you not stop running on_

_until your race is won_

_May you always have blue skies._

_A dream is something all your own_

_to keep within your heart_

_to build on when you're glad_

_or when your world's been torn apart._

_A dream is something all your own_

_that no one else can steal_

_a dream is something you can make come real._

_Now you can share a laugh_

_with any stranger on the street._

_And you can share your money_

_with a beggar on the street._

_But you can only share your dream_

_when love has set it free._

_So please, won't you share yours with me?_

 

She stopped as she was aware of Kili already laying on the floor, breathing softly. Fili chuckled quietly and pulled Lindsey into his arms. „That was wonderful", he whispered and placed a kiss on her neck. Her eyes found Kate's and the sisters shared a happy smile.

Soon after that, Thorin and Kate laid down on the floor as well. He embraced her from behind and pulled her close to him. He placed a soft kiss on her nape causing her to shiver slightly. The whole Company was asleep for they had no worries in there.

He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Menu gamut khed. Men lananubukhs. Lomil ghelekh." Then he started nibbling her neck and a wave of adrenaline rushed through her stomach.

„What does that mean?" she whispered.

He stopped kissing her neck and whispered, "You are wonderful. I love you. Good night."

She slowly turned around still embraced by him. They got lost in each other's eyes like every so often and she kissed him deeply.

„You're wonderful as well, Thorin..."

A smile curled his lips and with one last kiss they snuggled up and drifted off to sleep.

 


	20. I do

„So here you all are still!" the dark voice of Beorn spoke up and he picked up Bilbo who seemed to be quite afraid. The dwarves laughed. As he set him down to the ground again the huge man said, "I made breakfast for you. There's plenty of bread and honey. Come and have some more."

With that he left to walk outside into the garden where he had set up a long table with a lot of food and drinks. The Company was thankful and so they had breakfast with Beorn. Beorn was in a good mood and made a lot of jokes and he laughed a lot about Kili.

„Now you told me much about your journey. But there's one thing I don't get. How come two such beautiful young ladies go on a journey with that bunch of dwarves?" he suddenly asked and watched Kate and Lindsey. The whole group fell silent. Lindsey was nervous, she had no idea what to reply to that.

„Uhm...it was more like an accident." Kate tried to explain.

„An accident? I hope they did not capture you?" Beorn grumbled but Kate added hastily,, "No! No, everything's fine. We just stumbled into Mr Baggins' house while we've been on a journey of our own. And somehow we ended up with them. And to be honest...am happy about that." she said looking at Thorin with a warm smile.

Beorn watched the couple and his eyes then drifted to Lindsey and Fili.

„So, the king got the elder sister while the prince got the younger one? Now, that's nice." Beorn laughed roaringly.

* * *

Later the Company met in the courtyard and Beorn provided ponies for each of them, and a horse for Gandalf, for their journey to the forest. And he gave them a lot of food to last them for weeks with care. He gave them nuts, flour, sealed jars of dried fruits, and red earthenware pots of honey, and twice-baked cakes that would keep good a long time.

„What about water?" Kate asked.

„You don't need to carry water on this side of the forest, there are streams and springs along the road. But I will give you waterbags so you can fill them on your way."

Then his eyes went a bit darker. „But your way through Mirkwood is dark, dangerous and difficult. Water is not easy to find there, nor food. The time is not yet come for nuts, and nuts are about all that grows there fit for food. In there the wild things are dark, queer, and savage. I will give you some bows and arrows. But I doubt very much whether anything you find in Mirkwood will be wholesome to eat or to drink. There is one stream there, I know, black and strong which crosses the path. That you should neither drink of, nor bathe in, for I have heard that it carries enchantment and a great drowsiness and forgetfulness. And in the dim shadows of that place I don't think you will shoot anything, wholesome or unwholesome, without straying from the path." Now his voice changed again.

„That you MUST NOT do, for any reason. That is all the advice I can give you. Beyond the edge of the forest I must ask you to send back my horse and my ponies. But I wish you all speed, and my house is open to you, if ever you come back this way again."

His words left a bitter taste in their mouths and they all exchanged some worried looks. After all they thanked him for everything. Kate and Lindsey were standing close to each other and both thought the same. That adventure was far more dangerous than they had thought. And though they had seen all those dangers until now they still could not yet believe that in the end there would really be a dragon waiting for them.

At midday they left Beorn and rode up north and then on to the north-west. They rode in silence, galloping wherever the ground was grassy and smooth, with the mountains dark on their left, and in the distance the line of the river with its trees drawing ever closer.

Kate was riding next to Ori who was watching her from the side. „How are you today?" the young dwarf asked always a bit shy.

Kate looked at him with a smile. „Fine, Ori. And you?"

A slight smile curled his lips. „Fine as well, but my thoughts are grave when I think about that forest we're heading to."

She nodded slowly and could see that Thorin seemed to be tense as well. „What danger is it that could wait for us in there?"

„You mean besides that enchanted black river and the possibilty to starve?" she could hear Bofur from behind.

Ori whispered, "The Elfking of Mirkwood. Remember the story of Erebor Thorin told us in Rivendell?"  
  
„Yes...oh..." she whispered and her eyes found Thorin again. Now she understood. That elfking was the one leaving Thorin and his kingdom alone the day Smaug had come. The old hatred was what made Thorin tense. And the whole group with him.

„Kate?"

She looked back at Ori again and he pulled out his little red journal. „I made these. I'd like you to see them."

He offered her the book and she took it. A smile showed up on her face as she saw the drawings. There was the one she already knew with Lindsey and her in the garden of Rivendell. On the next page was like exactly the same drawing but with the rest of the dwarves that were with them back in that day. There was Balin, Bilbo, Kili, Fili and Thorin. Ori had drawn another scene with Lindsey sitting on Fili's lap. And then she saw Thorin glancing at her. She did not recognize that look back in Rivendell but Ori seemed to have seen it. It was a warm and very longing glance. A smile curled her lips as she watched the picture a while.

„It was just a short glance but I've seen it and I thought it made him look different than before. Softer, you know?" Ori whispered and she smiled at him.

„That's a really good picture, Ori."

„Thank you. There are more..." he said.

She turned the page and laughed. It was the drawing Ori made the day down at the Carrock. Kili and Fili both sitting on a boulder with amused looks while pointing at Thorin and her cuddled up together.

„Did this really happen?" she asked still chuckling and Ori blushed slightly but nodded.

„I can only draw what's happening or what I've seen before." the young dwarf explained and she could hear a slight proudness in his voice.

She watched some other drawings as well, some of them showed the whole Company, some of them Thorin and herself and some with Lindsey and Fili. Soon the sun had only just turned west going to set slowly and the land was covered in golden light. Some of them started to sing and the mood became a bit merrier again. In the evening when the dusk came on and the peaks of the mountains glowered against the sunset they made a camp.

Kate walked up to Thorin and sat down next to him. None of them paid much attention to the couple, they just sat around a fire whispering deep in conversations.

Thorin leaned closer to Kate and whispered, "I've seen that Fili and Lindsey had braided each others hair back in Rivendell. You do know what that means?"

Kate shook her head.

„Our hair is important to us. Those braidings have different meanings but the main one is to show love or emotions. When a dwarf braids anothers one's hair it means to show that person how much he or she means to them. Mine are made by my sister and the boys. I would not let anyone braid my hair but them. Only if someone decides to open those and braid them new. That would mean..."

„...that this person is the one you love?"

He nodded slowly.

Kate's heart started to bang faster. He took her hand in his and looked her deep in the eye.

„Kate...would you like to braid my hair again?" he whispered and she knew this was a very special thing to him. To her it seemed like the same thing as if a normal man would propose to her. A smile turned on her face.

„Yes, Thorin...I'd love to braid your hair."

She kissed him tenderly. Then she furrowed her brow and looked back to Fili and Lindsey.

„Wait...does that mean...?"

He shook his head. „No, I know every braiding in my nephews' hairs and this one is new. If she would have opened his old ones and re-braided them...that would mean something very serious."

She nodded slowly and took a deep breath. With slight trembling fingers she reached for his two braidings and opened them carefully. Dwalin saw this and shoved Balin and soon the whole Company watched with wide eyes.

„What does that mean?" Lindsey asked and Balin explained to her what Thorin had explained to Kate before. „You mean...this would be a symbol for them to..." she said but did not find the right words.

„That they belong together. Like an engagement." Bofur whispered and they watched Kate braiding Thorin's hair. As she finished it he examined the braids and gave her a warm smile.

„Those are perfect" He pulled her into a soft kiss. „Now it's my turn..." he whispered against her lips and she nodded.

Slowly he took some strands of her gold-blonde hair and started to braid it. He could have done it faster but he was gentle and slow, taking in the beauty of her hair, the softness and that loving look in her eyes. After some minutes he finished it and pulled a very beautiful hairclip from his pocket to attach to it.

„That's wonderful..." she breathed as she examined the clip. Suddenly she was aware of the symbol engraved to it. It was the same of his belt and his ring.

He saw the look on her face and he chuckled slightly. „It's the symbol of Durin. These clips belonged to my grandfather. They were meant to be for someone I would..."

She cut him off with a deep kiss, shutting him up for this was not the time for such words. She knew what he was going to say but she wanted to hear them in a more loving and peaceful surrounding.

Soon the Company drifted to sleep with Gandalf taking guard that night.

* * *

 


	21. Into the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you all so much for the support! Your kudos and especially your comments make my day everytime I see them! You ladies and gents rock!

They rode on for four more days and they all could feel the change around them. Not only the land began to slope up and up but it seemed that a great silence began to draw in upon them. Kate noticed that the birds began to sing less, no more deer was around, not even rabbits were be seen. The sisters rode next to each other with Kili and Fili at their sides.

They arrived the eaves of Mirkwood at afternoon and started to rest beneath a great overhanging of a tree.

„Well, this is Mirkwood. The greatest of the forests of the Northern world. I hope you like the look of it. Now you must send back these excellent ponies you have borrowed." Gandalf said.

The group started to grumble at him but the wizard was annoyed as he said, "You're fools! Beorn is not as far off as you seem to think, and you had better keep your promises anyway, for he is a bad enemy. Mr Baggins' eyes are sharper than yours, if you have not seen each night after dark a great bear going along with us or sitting far of the moon watching our camps."

That made the girls shiver slightly but he added, "Not only to guard you and guide you, but to keep an eye on the ponies too. Beorn may be your friend, but he loves his animals as his children. You do not guess what kindness he has shown you in letting dwarves ride them so far and so fast, nor what would happen to you, if you tried to take them into the forest."

„What about the horse, then?" Thorin asked and Kate added, "Yes, you don't mention sending that back."

Gandalf's lips curled slightly. „I don't, because I am not sending it."

„What about your promise then?" Thorin grumbled.

„I will look after that. I am not sending the horse back, I am riding it!"

It was by then they knew Gandalf was going to leave them at the very edge of Mirkwood, but there was nothing they could do or say to change his mind and so they all said goodbye. Kate and Lindsey both hugged him tight and thanked him for everything he had done for them.

He bent down to Lindsey and whispered, "You have great luck with your sister. And the prince. Hold both of them close."

She looked up at him and nodded with a slight smile. Then he bent down to Kate and whispered, "You're a brave young woman. Protect your sister and keep an eye on the king. Good luck, my dear."

She smiled at him and he turned around to mount his horse. With a last goodbye and some grumble from the dwarves, Gandalf rode off with Beorn's ponies behind.

* * *

After a sleepless night the Company filled their water bags and Thorin turned around. „I want you to stay close together and never walk alone away from the path. Lindsey, stay with Fili and Kili. I want you in the middle. Kate you come with me."

The sisters exchanged a look and Kate walked up to the front. Thorin leaned in and whispered, "We'll be safe, I promise."

She nodded with a slight smile and the group entered the darkness of Mirkwood. It was a long, dark and exhausting walk along the path and soon they reached that black enchanted river Beorn had warned them about.

„Perfect and how do we cross that river without swimming...?" Lindsey asked a bit afraid. Fili took her hand and squeezed it lightly, giving her an encouraging smile.

„I think I can see a boat! On the other side of the river..." Bilbo suddenly called.

Kate rolled her eyes. „A boat on the other side won't help us, Bilbo..."

„Maybe we can throw a rope and pull it to us?" Bilbo suggested. He was a bit annoyed for he at least tried to come up with ideas.

„We have those iron hooks here...maybe we can use them?" Ori spoke up now causing all to look at him, making him blush in the dim light of the forest.

Thorin was deep in thoughts before nodding slowly. „I guess that's the only way..." he finally said and so Ori, Dori, and Balin prepared the rope with the hooks and as they finished it they gave it to Kili and Fili.

„Fili, try your luck." Thorin said and Kate took his hand, holding close to him.

Fili took a step forward and swung the rope. It landed in the water and he drew it back to them.

„That was quite a good one. Just a few feet and you got it!" Bilbo encouraged him and he tried it once again.

„YES! Alright now carefully, it is on the boat. Now let's hope the hook will catch." Bilbo said once again and as they saw the rope was taut Fili pulled more but it was too heavy. Kili, Oin and Gloin helped to pull. Finally they managed to pull the boat to them.

„That was a good pull, it seemed to have been tighten on the other side as well." Bilbo mumbled then he turned to look at Thorin, "Who'll cross first?"

Thorins eyes drifted over his Company. „I shall. Kate, Lindsey, Fili, Bilbo and Balin. That's as many as the boat will hold at a time. After that Kili, Oin, Gloin and Dori. Next Ori, Nori, Bifur and Bofur. The last should be Dwalin and Bombur."

„I'm always the last and I don't like it." Bombur grumbled.

Thorin could not hold back his anger though he knew it was wrong to bring this up now by saying, "You should not be so fat. As you are, you must be with the last and lightest boatload. Don't start grumbling against orders, or something bad will happen to you."

Kate was a bit shocked but didn't say anything. This was definately not the right time. And so they all crossed the river safely until the accident. Bombur dropped into the river and they all tried to pull him out without going into the water. As they managed it they could see that Beorn had been right. Bombur fell asleep and nothing worked to wake him up.

That night was full of sorrow and fear.

„I shouldn't have said those things to him..." Thorin whispered while Kate held him embraced.

„It's not your fault. He'll be fine again and then we'll laugh about that...have faith, Thorin."

„How's your sister? Is she alright? She looked sick and tired lately."

Kate's eyes drifted to the sleeping figure of Lindsey in Fili's arms. The young dwarf looked up at Kate and smiled.

„I think she's fine. Fili's caring for her."

„What did Gandalf say to you before he left?" Thorin asked her curiously.

She chuckled and started to play with the braidings she had made. „That I'm brave and that I should take care of my sister and...to keep an eye on the king."

„It should be me keeping an eye on you out here..." he whispered and his lips found hers in the darkness. They cuddled up and tried to catch some sleep.

* * *

A few days later Bombur woke up without any memory of what had happened since they left Bag End. As they told him everything he slowly, very slowly remembered but nearly broke down crying as he heard that there was no food left anymore.

„I won't go on. Leave me here, sleeping and dreaming. At least there was food in my dreams."

Thorin grumbled and pulled him up. „I won't leave any of you behind. Now be a dwarf and stop whining!"

„Wait, what was that?" Balin suddenly asked and pointed into the forest away from the path.

„What? I can't see anything..." Bilbo mumbled but then they all could see a shimmering light through the trees.

„Seems there are people out in the forest! Maybe they're holding a festival! A festival means food and drinks!" Bofur called and Bombur was on his feet right away.

„So why are we still here? Let's go!" he called and ran out into the forest.

„BOMBUR! NO!" Thorin called and ran after him. Kate, Lindsey and the rest followed behind. They did not care about leaving the path they just wanted to get food.

As soon as they reached the place of lights everything fell silent around them and the lights went out. Pitch black darkness surrounded them and they called each others names, stumbling around. Kate found Thorin and Lindsey. Fili found Kili and soon all had been together again.

„What do we do now?" Dwalin asked.

„We should go back to the path!" Kili called.

„No! We'll stay here. It's too dark, we won't find the path. We should wait until daylight." Thorin commanded and pulled Kate close to him.

It was deep in the night as Balin saw those lights again. Once again the whole group ran towards it but as they reached the place no one was there and all lights went out again. They cried out in anger and frustration.

„We're too far from the path, Thorin." Kate whispered and he knew she was right. They could not see each other in that darkness and so he leaned in and whispered, "I'll make sure to bring all of us out of here..."

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into the soft fur of his coat.

„Are we all together?" Bilbo asked and all dwarves and the girls spoke up to make sure the Company was complete. They were all very exhausted and they did not put up a guard and so they were not aware of what happened to two of their Company members.

* * *

Next time Thorin and Kate woke up  they were still surrounded by darkness.

„Where am I?" Kate called as she was aware that there was a hood over her head.

„Kate? Is..is that you?"

„Thorin? Where are we?"

„SHUT UP!" a stranger's voice spoke up and Kate was pushed forward. Soon they came to a halt and the hood was gone from her head. She turned to look around and saw a lot of people. Elves, as she would say.

Thorin was right next to her, and he was angry. Very angry while his eyes were focused on something in front of them. Kate looked up and saw a tall, blonde elf on a throne.

„Thranduil..." Thorin growled and the Elfking gestured his soldiers to bring both of them closer.

„Thorin Oakenshield...what are you doing in my kingdom without a permission?"

„Starving...we're starving." Thorin simply replied.

„That's not an answer."

„It is an answer for it is true!" Kate spoke up now.

„Kate...no..." Thorin whispered but she ignored him.

„Where is my sister?!" she added angrily.

Now the Elfking got up from his throne and stepped closer to them. „And you are...?"

„Kate."

„Kate, from the men-race I suppose. Tell me,Kate...what is a woman from your race doing with someone like...him?" he asked with a contemptuous gesture toward Thorin.

„She's..."

„Ah ah ah, have you lost your good manners during the years? I asked your friend and not you." Thranduil said with a slight smirk on his lips as he saw Thorin's eyes narrow. Kate and Thorin exchanged a look and somehow she knew what to do.

„I'm a friend of him..."

Thranduil circled her, and as he stood in front of her again his hand reached out for her face. Thorin started to struggle against the soldiers that were holding him.

„Lay a hand on her and I kill you!" he growled causing Thranduil to chuckle.

„Just like I thought. Now I ask you again. What are you doing with him?"

„I won't tell you anything, you racist bastard!" Kate hissed and felt a sharp pain on her face as the Elfking slapped her hard.

„YOU...I KILL YOU!" Thorin called trying to struggle more but got knocked down by a soldier.

„Whatever, tell me why did you and your group attacked my people in the night?"

„We did not attack them...we came to beg because we were starving!" Thorin grumbled.

„And where are you friends and...sister...now? What are they doing?"

Thorin kept silent. Thranduil walked up to Kate again, grabbing her wrist.

„You better answer my questions, Thorin son of Thrain. Or your friend here will be punished"

„I don't know where they are! In the forest, I guess. Starving to death!" Thorin called and his blue eyes wandered from Thranduil to Kate. He could see the red marks on her cheek and hate crept up inside him again.  
  
„Let her go..." he finally said.

„Let her go? Oh, no Thorin. I should keep her. She's beautiful. I guess she might be a good slave."

„NO!"

Kate could feel hot tears running down her cheeks, and her thoughts circled around Lindsey. She started to pray that they won't get captured by those filthy elves. She could not believe that those elves were so different than the ones in Rivendell.

Suddenly Thranduil pushed Kate away into Thorin's arms and he held her close.

„Lock them up. Give them food and water. But I want them in single cells."

The Elfking walked back to his throne and dropped down on it, looking down at his prisoners. „And find the rest of them..they can't be far"

And with that the soldiers brought Thorin and Kate into the dungeon. They locked them into single cells across from each other. They gave them bread, fruits and water and left them alone.

Thorin was angry. Very angry. Then his heart sank as he could hear Kate crying in the darkness.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as you can tell I am writing a mix of movie & book events. When I wrote this story I hadn't seen Desolation of Smaug yet (bear in mind I have written this in 2013/2014 hence why I made Thranduil quite an asshole in this chapter. But I hope you still like it. Just bear in mind this story (especially the chapters coming up now) will be quite different than what happened in the movies.


	22. Prison Break

„Kate?"

She could hear his soft voice whispering in the dark and shifted closer to the door of her cell. „Thorin...is this the end?" she asked afraid. His heart sank even more, he would give anything to hold her in his arms, soothing her.

„No,Kate...we'll leave this place."

„How?"

He fell silent, unsure what to say. „We'll find a way, Kate. Have faith..."

She smiled as he said this to her. Those had been her words to him before entering Mirkwood. „I feel sick, Thorin..."

„Do you have enough water?"

„Y-yes...I think I might sleep a while."

„Kate?"

„Yes?"

„I love you..."

She sobbed. „I love you too..."

Silence fell over them again.

* * *

„Take your hands off me you filthy..." Dwalin grumbled and the whole Company with him as they got dragged in front of Thranduil. The Elfking's eyes watched every one of them and his eyes rested on Lindsey for a while.

„What?" she snapped at him and he chuckled. He could see the resemblance of the sisters but kept silent.

„Tell me, what are you doing in my kingdom?"

Balin spoke up, "We were looking for food and got captured by spiders. Is this why we're here? Were those your pets that you're angry we killed some of them?"

Thranduil spun around and growled, "Watch your tongue, dwarf! You got no permission to walk in my woods!"

„We used the path..."

„And why did you left it? Why did you attack my people?"

Kili was angry now. „We did not attack your people! We were starving and we still are! Why can't you just let us go?"

„Let you go? My dear Mister Dwarf, I cannot let you go. No one can leave this place once he or she is in here. No one but my folk, of course. There is just one thing I can do for you. I will give you food and water..."

The Company mumbled but Lindsey could see a twinkle in the Elfking's eyes and she shoved Fili. He looked up and the whole Company with him.

„As soon as you're locked up in your single cells..." Thranduil finished and dropped down on his throne, gesturing his soldiers to separate the group and they brought them into the dungeon as well. All locked up in different cells in different floors.

„NO! Lindsey!" Fili cried out as she got pushed into the cell and he was brought far away into another one.

Soon they were all locked up. The elves gave them enough food and drinks but their mood was grave. Lindsey leaned against the cold stone, drinking some water. It was warm water, but she did not care.

They had lost Thorin and Kate. It was early in the morning as they were aware the two of them were missing. Soon they got captured by those elves. How could they be so hateful? Why couldn't they be like the ones in Rivendell. What happened to Kate? Was she down in the dungeon as well? What about Thorin?

Suddenly she frowned. She thought back to the morning and remembered Bilbo standing next to her until they got captured. She did not really pay attention to him in that moment but now she was aware that he was not with them anymore. He was not with them in front of the Elfking.

Where was Bilbo?

* * *

Bilbo sneaked through the hallways for at least one maybe two weeks now. He was thankful for that ring he found in the cave back in the Misty Mountains. The ring that could make him invisible. That was his chance to sneak into this elven kingdom without being seen. Soon he found all the cells and as he overheard the conversation between two soldiers that there might be two more cells deeper in the dungeon he knew that this would be where Thorin and Kate were.

So he made his way deep down into the dungeon and found two cells across from each other. He sneaked closer to the door on the right and whispered. "Thorin? Kate?"

There was movement behind the door and he could see the amber-colored eyes of Kate in the dim light. She looked tired, exhausted and it seemed as if she had cried a

„Who...who's there?"

Oh, he forgot she couldn't see him. „It's me, Bilbo..."

Her eyes lit up a bit. „Where are you? Why can't I see you? Why are you not locked up?"

„Hush...I'll answer this as soon as we're all out of this place. Where is Thorin?"

She sobbed. „In the cell across..."

„Kate? Kate, who are you talking to?" that was Thorin's concerned and tired voice.

Bilbo turned and walked to the cell and whispered, "It's me...Bilbo."

He could hear Thorin shifting closer to the door. „I can't see you..."

„That doesn't matter now...listen, the whole Company is up in single cells..."

„Lindsey, is she with you?" Kate whispered.

Bilbo nodded.

„Bilbo?"

„Oh...yes, yes she is up there as well. Don't worry she's a strong girl."

Kate smiled in the dark. „Bilbo, whatever that is that makes you disappear...can we use it to get out of here?" Thorin asked.

„No...but I can tell the others that the two of you are down here as well...should I tell them something?"

„Yes, tell them not to reveal our Quest to anyone."

„And tell Lindsey I'm fine..." Kate said though she really did not feel fine at all.

Bilbo nodded again but then he said, "All right. I'll be back soon. Stay strong."

And with that he left upstairs and told each of them what Thorin had said and he brought Lindsey the message from Kate. Now all of them including the King and Kate were waiting for Bilbo to come up with an idea how to escape.

* * *

Bilbo sat and thought until his head nearly bursted, but there was absolutely no idea coming up. He had one invisible-ring but that would be of no use for sixteen.

One day he was nosing and wandering around like he did the past weeks. It was by then that he discovered a very interesting thing. He was aware that the great gates were not the only entrance to the caves. He could hear and see a stream flowing under part of the lowest regions of the palace, and joined the Forest River some way further to the east, beyond the steep slope out of which the main mouth opened.

He followed that underground watercourse and soon discovered a water-gate. There the rocky roof came down close to the surface of the stream, and from it a portcullis could be dropped right to the bed of the river to prevent anyone coming in or out that way.

Bilbo was hiding there for a while and could see that the portcullis was often open, for a good deal of traffic went out and in by the water-gate. The Hobbit also discovered two oaken trapdoors. These opened upwards into the king's cellars. There stood barrels, and barrels, and barrels. Bilbo knew these elves and their king were very fond of wine. But he also knew that no vines grew in those parts. The wine, and other goods, were brought from far away, from their kinsfolk in the south, or from the vineyards of Men in distant lands. He hid there for a while until he came up with a plan.

* * *

„Thorin...I really can't stay in here any longer..."  Kate's tired voice cut the silence.

„I'm certain Bilbo will come up with a plan soon...you have to stay strong."

Once again she could feel hot tears running down her face. She sobbed. „I want to feel you, Thorin. I don't want to be in this cell. I want to be with you...in your arms...until..."  
  
„Hush, stop Kate...don't even think about these things. We will make it out of here..."

„I should have let you say what you wanted to say back when you braided my hair..."

He furrowed his brow but remembered the day.

„I cut you off...because I thought there will be brighter days for us..." she added and her voice nearly faded away.

„Kate...Kate,listen to me...as soon as we're out of here I will make your days brighter again...all right?"

She did not answer.

„Kate? Talk to me, Kate..."

„Y-yes...Thorin, that would be great..."

* * *

Bilbo was trotting as fast as he could along the passage towards the cells. He was carrying a heavy keyring he had stolen from the sleeping chief guard. First he unlocked Balin's door, and locked it again carefully as soon as the dwarf was outside. Balin was surprised but happy to be out of that cell and so they walked from cell to cell. Lindsey wrapped her arms around Fili and he kissed her softly.

„I thought I would never see you again..." she whispered. Then turned to look at Bilbo.

„Where's Kate? And Thorin?" she asked.

„No time now! You must follow me! We must all keep together and not risk getting separated. All of us must escape or none, and this is our last chance." the hobbit whispered and walked off, the whole Company behind. And to their luck, all went well and they met no guards. Bilbo had found out that there was a great autumn feast in the woods that night and in the halls above. Nearly all the king's folks were merrymaking.

After a long walk they finally arrived the dungeon with the two single cells.

„You're back..." they could hear Thorin's voice.

Bilbo was opening his door and the dwarf king stumbled out of the cell. He could feel a hand patting his shoulder and as he looked around he could see Dwalin nodding at him.

„Kate...go on Bilbo, open that door!" Thorin said and Bilbo opened the cell with trembling hands. Thorin entered the cell and Kate looked up at him, dark shadows under her eyes and she reached out for him.  
  
„Is this a dream?" she mumbled and he gently stroked her hair out of her face.

„No...I'm really here. Bilbo and the whole Company is here. Lindsey is here. We're going to escape." he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. She simply nodded. He wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up on his arms. Lindsey stroked her sister's cheek as he carried her out of the cell.

„What's wrong with her?" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

„She's tired..." Thorin simply replied. He did not want to scare Lindsey by telling her what happened between Thranduil and them. „Tell me, Bilbo, what's next?" he asked.

Bilbo explained his idea, and he knew they would not like it and they started grumbling.

„Silence! All of you!" Thorin hissed. He looked at all of them before his eyes rested on Kate for a moment. „I want to get out of here. I promised her...I don't know if that plan is a good one but at least it _is_ a plan. So we're going to do it...now!"

There was still quiet mumbling but in the end they agreed. They all managed to get into the empty barrels, Thorin took Kate with him and Fili took Lindsey in his.

Soon the guards walked up and started to roll the empty barrels into the water and through the trap doors.

„Some of them seem to be heavier..." one of them said.

„Your arms are heavier from all that wine! So stop grumbling and work on!" the other one said but suddenly Bilbo was aware of a weak point in his plan. He was still outside. How should he escape? He was thinking hard and in the last moment he jumped at the last barrel and held tight to it. And so he managed to escape with them.

* * *

 


	23. Laketown Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I will stray away from the movie events a lot from now on. Especially because I enjoyed the book events in Laketown much more. Less hostile than the movies. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

It was a long and hurtful ride in those barrels and Bilbo knew he would catch a cold from that wet ride. After the barrels had been taken to the shore in front of a city gate, and Bilbo made sure that no one was around he began to open the barrels and dwarf after dwarf crawled out of it.

„That was nasty!"  Kili grumbled.

„Are you alright?" Fili asked Lindsey.

„Yes, though I think I can't smell or eat apples anymore...where's Kate?"

Balin gestured to Thorin who was sitting on the ground, holding Kate tight to his chest. Lindsey ran up to him.

„What's wrong with her?"

„She's very tired...she needs food. Real food. And a lot of water. Maybe a healer. I don't know."

Kate slowly turned around and they all could see she was sick. Lindsey knelt down.

„Kate, what's wrong? How do you feel?"

„I need...a bed." she simply replied before snuggling up to Thorin again.

He looked up at his men. Bilbo was the first to speak. „Where do we go next?"

„To the city, of course." Thorin said and got up with Kate on his arms.

So the Company made their way up to the main city gate. Two guards stopped them. „Who are you and what do you want?"

Thorin stepped to the front. „Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain. We come to reclaim our homeland!"

The guards exchanged a look. „What's with her?" one of them gestured at Kate.

„She's...she needs healing. She's sick."

The guards nodded. „Follow us."

The Company followed them into Laketown where a festival was taken place. As they reached the festival ground a loud voice spoke up from the head of one of the tables.

„Who is that?" the Master of the city called.

„Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain. We come to reclaim our homeland!"

The whole crowd fell silent and all watched Thorin and his Company. Suddenly an elf soldier jumped up from his chair. „These are captives of our King Thranduil! They escaped!"

The Master turned to look at Thorin again. „Is that true?"

„It is true that we were locked up for no reason and we escaped, yes. But now I am talking to the Master of this city and not the elfs. We need your help. My wife is sick and we all are exhausted and tired and feeling bad."

After several moments the Master got up from his chair and walked up to the Company. „Come, follow me. I will provide a house to you. Bring her up to the bed and I will send a healer to take a look at her." he said and Thorin bowed his head.

They followed the Master to a big house with a comfy living room, a small kitchen, a bath and upstairs were enough bedrooms for them to use in pairs. While the healer took a look at Kate the rest of the Company went down into the dining room where they found a huge table with lots of food and drinks already prepared for them.

* * *

After a two days rest Kate was recovered again. She had eaten a lot and caught  much sleep. She woke up early in the morning but Thorin was not with her. She frowned and sat up. She was hungry, she could eat a whole elephant and so she got up, dressed herself in a white tunic and black pants and went downstairs. The dining room was empty so she prepared herself a plate with lots of food and she took a bucket of milk and a bucket of water and went to the living room. There she sat down on the sofa and started to eat. It was a warm day and she enjoyed to be in a house again with comfy beds, warm rooms and lots of food.

Now she just needed someone to talk. It was by then that Lindsey entered the room. She must have been outside.

„Good morning, sis. How do you feel today?" the young one asked with a smile and dropped down next to Kate.

„Wonderful...It's so calm in here. Where's the rest of us?"

Lindsey chuckled. „With rest do you mean Thorin?"

„Well...yes, but I miss all of them."

Lindsey smiled. „They are outside. Thorin and Balin are with the Master of this town and the rest is at the smithery because they need new weapons and Kili and Fili are down at the lakeshore."

„And why are you not with them?" Kate asked after taking a sip from the milk.

„I wanted to talk with you...about something." 

Now Kate stopped her breakfast and looked at Lindsey, curiously. „About?"

„Fili..and me."

A knowing smile curled Kate's lips but she kept silent, waiting for her sister to go on.

Lindsey sighed. „I think I'm in love with him..."

„That's not new to me. Did you tell him, yet?"

„No...not really. I said I like him very much."

„Oh...and he? What did he say?"

„That he likes me,too. But, you know...those braidings..."

„They mean more than just 'I like you'...I know that. So you both showed your love for each other with those braidings."

Lindsey nodded slowly before she whispered, "I'd like to...show him. How much I love him..."

Kate was slightly confused but one look into her sister's eyes and she knew what she was talking about.

„I guess you plan to show it while we're in this city? This house?"

„Hmm...yes. I'm just nervous you know...he'd be the first one."

Kate pulled her sister closer. „If you ask me, I'd say you'll be his first one as well. That makes it...well, not easier at all, but you're both unaffected. No one has high expectations. It's just you and him. You can try what you like. What you don't like. And I'm certain he's gentle."

Lindsey smiled at her sister and embraced her. „I'm so happy to have you as my sister!"

The girls sat like this for a while. They did not notice Thorin and Balin entering the house. While Balin walked into the kitchen, Thorin watched the two girls for a moment and walked up to his bedroom to take a rest.

* * *

Kate decided to go up to the bedroom after Lindsey was gone to the boys again. She entered the room and saw Thorin sitting on a chair looking out the window. She sneaked closer to him and as she reached him she put her hands on his shoulders and started massaging his tight muscles.

He stiffened, then relaxed a little,exposing his neck to her so she could rub the stiffness away. He tilted is head to the left, but instead of rubbing his neck her hands moved down his chest and slipped under his tunic. She leaned towards him and whispered,"Hello handsome...." into his ear, and she could feel his body shivering slightly as her warm breath touched his sensitive skin. She started nibbling his ear while her hands continued to rub his chest under his tunic until she finally pulled it off.

He said nothing, his eyes just closed. Kate started kissing his neck, down the right side, let her tongue linger on his hot skin. He turned his head slightly towards her, breathing in her scent. He leaned towards her to meet her lips with his but she shifted out of his reach. She circled him slowly, locked her eyes with his and leaned in slowly, intently, with a small smile curling her lips. Her eyes closed at the last second and covered his lips with hers. Her tongue started playing over his lips, biting his lower lips softly and her heart bumped harder as she felt his breathing got heavier.

He tried to pull her close to him but she resisted. She broke the kiss, locked her eyes with his again, trailed the fingers of her right hand down his chest, down his belly, and hooked her finger in the band of his pants.

She got down on her knees, still holding his gaze and ran her hands slowly back up to his shoulders, trailing up the sides of his body and back over his chest, then slowly tracing back. He closed his eyes and his head dropped back, resting on the back of the chair.

„Oh Kate..." he breathed which caused a smile from her again.

Once her hands had found their way down past his belly she started to open his pants. She slowly pulled the trouser a bit down and his breath caught in his throat. He was hard already. She wrapped her hand around him, squeezing gently. His eyes were still closed, his breath heavy, his hands gripping the armrest of the chair. She started a gentle stroke until she added her tongue and mouth in a wonderful rhythm causing him to entwine his fingers in her hair.

She could feel that he started to lose control, he was close to the edge but she still had plans for him. She slowed down, he protested quietly but she stopped. She rose up and pulled her tunic over her head and her trouser dropped down as well. She wrapped her hands around his wrists,then slid up the length of his body, skin to skin.

He opened his eyes and met her gaze. Her lips touched his jaw, wandered to his mouth and their lips locked as she straddled him. But she teased him just a little bit by moving her heat against his hardness. „Oh Mahal..Kate...please..." he begged under his heavy breath.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. She felt him thrusting deep inside her. She could hear a guttural sound, deep in his throat and she moaned loud as he filled her. They were fused together and she started moving her hips, taking him deeper and deeper until she could even hardly breath anymore.

Suddenly he stood up, she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her over to the bed. He steadied the rhythm, both groaning in pleasure. Her chest heaving, gasping for air. She closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip while breathing his name over and over again.

He pulled out of her, making her beg for more but he started to ravage her with his lips. She called his name out loud, breathing it into him. She wanted him to touch her everywhere. He rose back up, his hands running over her breasts, down her sides, over her belly and down along the insides of her thighs. She shuddered, making him smile down at her.

Suddenly he slid his right arm under her and flipped her over on to her stomach. Then he leaned in and kissed her left shoulder, trailed kisses up her neck and into her hair.

„You're so...amazing...my love..." he breathed into her ear while slowly entering her again. She cried out his name in absolute pleasure while he thrusted into her, gently, in a slow rhythm. The pleasure was intense, almost too much. He was moaning, but it sounded more like a growl. Both near insanity. He flipped her over again to be able to look at her.

Looking into his blue eyes while still feeling him inside her was too much and the wave hit her hard as she came. He did not stop thrusting, for he was close to the edge as well. Kate reached down and gently pushed him into her, making him nearly crying out of pleasure. He thrusted into her one last time, then stayed tight against her. She could feel him releasing into her as he came. She could feel his heart beating against hers, as if they were starting a heart-dance. He buried his face into her neck, she felt his hot breath. Both trying to catch their breath.

Finally, after what seemed like long minutes he pulled out of her. She started to move around, both laying on their sides, hands trailing down their bodies. They looked into each others eyes, still trying to breath.

As they caught breath again he whispered, "I promised you there will be brighter days..."

„And I hope this was just the first act."

They chuckled and kissed passionately until they snuggled up close and both fell asleep.

 


	24. Young Love

Kate woke up around an hour later, still embraced by Thorin. She looked down at him with a loving smile and brushed his lips with her.

„Wake up..." she whispered and nibbled at his earlobe. He shifted slightly and opened his eyes. Blue met amber and she caught his lips once more. 

As she broke the kiss he whispered, "Tonight there'll be a festival in the city. The Master invited us."

„I love festivals."

He carressed her cheek, but her smile suddenly faded.

„Kate? What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After several seconds she exhaled and opened them again. „It was just a little wave of nausea. But it's gone now"

He watched her concerned. „Maybe you should go and see the healer again. You seem to have caught something."

„I'll go and see her tomorrow, alright? I just want to be with you and my sister and the rest of us today."

He smiled and pulled her closer again, placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

It was early evening and Kate was in her room looking for a nice dress. Thorin was downstairs in the livingroom with Dwalin and Balin while the rest of the Company was already outside in the city to help with the festival preparations.

Kate turned around as she heard a knock on her door. „Who's this?"

„It's me..."

„Come in."

Lindsey entered the room with a load of dresses, tunics, trousers. „What are you doing with all those clothes?" Kate laughed and Lindsey could see her sister's eyes shining brighter than ever before. She really looked happy.

„I can't decide what to wear tonight. Some of them are from us...you know I packed a lot of clothes."

„So you want it to happen tonight? Are you sure you're ready for this?"

The young one blushed slightly and shrugged. Kate sat down on the edge of the bed and gestured Lindsey to sit down as well.

„You're old enough to know what you want and what not. I won't give you one of those parental speeches. There's only one advice I'd like to give you."

Lindsey looked at her elder sister with a curious look in her eyes. Kate placed her arm around Lindsey's shoulder and said, "Just be careful. You're old enough to make love with the boy you love...but I doubt you're old enough for a child."

Now Lindsey laughed. „Don't worry, sis. We will be very careful." She chuckled and Kate placed a kiss on her sister's cheek.

„Good...good..." she mumbled.

They fell silent for a while. Suddenly Lindsey got up. „Now...will you help me with my clothes?"

„Oh hell, yeah!" Kate chuckled and the two girls started a little catwalk show.

„Wow...Kate, just...wow..." Lindsey suddenly said as Kate stood in front of the mirror wearing a plain black dress with a V neck. It ended shortly above her knees and she turned around with a smile.

„That...is perfect!" Lindsey said.  
  
„I guess that's one of yours, sis." Kate said stroking her sides. „And you really think I can wear this?"

„Of course you can...and you will! Though it seems you should stop eating so much. It's a little bit small around your hips. But it looks perfect. It will be hard for Thorin to concentrate," the young one chuckled.

„Wait...did you say I'm fat?"

„No! I didn't say that! You just got a bit more..meat on you. Good meat."

Kate frowned and watched herself in the mirror. Lindsey was right, the dress was a little bit tighter on her hips but it looked good. And she felt good. A smile turned on her lips.

„Alright, now we have to find a nice dress for you, sis."

They looked through the remaining dresses until they found a beautiful white dress with a V neck, flutter sleeves and a kimono-inspired shape. It was a wonderful contrast to Lindsey's black hair and blue eyes.

„Lindsey...this dress is perfect."

The sister stood in front of the mirror, arms around each others hips and smiling.

„We look a bit like Yin Yang, don't you think?" Lindsey chuckled and Kate nodded with a smile.

They could see that it was already dark outside and the festival might have already started. They rushed out of their room, down the hallway and could see that no one was in the house anymore. So they left the house and headed towards the festival ground. The whole city was there, sitting at long tables, drinking, eating, laughing. A band played some music and they could see Bofur with them.

„Now look at them..." Kili's voice spoke up behind them and the girls turned around. Kili, Fili, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin stood there watching the women. Thorin's eyes rested only on Kate, his heart fluttered slightly. He walked up to her, one hand on her hip, one on her neck. „You look incredibly beautiful, Kate" he whispered and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He could feel her smile against his lips and her arms wrapping around his waist.

The two left to get a seat somewhere at the table. Balin and Dwalin followed them. Kili patted his brother's back and winked at Lindsey, then he left them alone.

Fili smiled at her, unsure what to do or to say. Lindsey walked up to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His hands rested on her waist and as they broke the kiss he said, "That's a beautiful dress. You look beautiful..."

She smiled at him. „You know...Fili...I am not so much in for this party tonight."

He furrowed his brows with a curious smile on his lips. „And what are you in for?" he finally asked. A smirk appeared on her face and she took his hand, he followed her.

Soon he could see where she was leading him. „Back to our house?" he asked a bit confused but she turned around and silenced him with a short, soft kiss before walking on and entering the house.

* * *

„How do you feel?" Thorin leaned in and whispered into Kate's ear.

She looked into his eyes, a smile on her face. „Great...I'm doing great, Thorin," she replied and kissed him deeply. Then she could see a little twinkle in his eyes and she added, "Where have you been the whole day?"

He chuckled and stroked her hand. „With the Master...in the smithery...and somewhere else."

„Somewhere else?"

„It's...a surprise."

Her eyes lit up.

„Ah ah ah, not now. I'd like to wait for the right moment..."

„Oh please, stop teasing me..."

But he simply silenced her with another deep, meaningful kiss.

* * *

Lindsey and Fili sat down in the living room. Her eyes flickered in the warm light of the fire. She placed her soft lips on his forehead, kissing slowly. She pulled back to look into his eyes before leaning in again to start kissing his face, his hair, his forehead. He closed his eyes.

„Oh Lindsey." he moaned softly and his heart began to race. His hands ran along her sides, her back and he pulled her dress up as pulled her body against his, while his lips went to her neck and she gasped. He started kissing up and down her neck while her hands tugged at the fabric of his tunic. His hands kept sliding up and down her smooth torso, feeling her soft skin under his fingertips.

„Lindsey?" he breathed and she looked into his eyes without answering. He went on, "If...if I go too far...please tell me..."

She looked deep into his eyes before replying, "I want to show you..how much I love you, Fili."

He pulled her face closer again and their lips met in a sensitive kiss. Soon their kiss grew with desire and he started sucking her lower lip into his mouth and then licked it with his tongue. Her hands played with his beard-braidings which made him shiver even more.

He touched her sides again, and she wiggled slightly. „That tickles," she said with a smile and he stopped. „No, don't stop...just...just not so light. " she whispered and he moved his hands around to her lower back and started to knead her muscles.

„Better?"

„Oh yes.." she said and leaned in to his body again, chest to chest. He worked his hands slowly up her body, massaging and touching as he went. Her dress kept riding up as he moved, exposing more and more of her.

Suddenly she sat up and pulled her dress over her head, tossing it away. She did the same with his tunic. Fili's eyes resting on her exposed skin, she looked like a dream come to life. Her black hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. His hand played with her single braiding he made for her back in Rivendell. She smiled at him with slightly flushed cheeks.

His eyes traced along her neck and over her slender collarbone. Then his eyes rested on her breasts. „They're wonderful..." he breathed and she blushed even more but a smile curled her lips.

„You can...touch them if you like." she whispered and his eyes found hers for a short gaze before her reached out and cupped her breasts with a gentle touch. She sighed and her head dropped back, her mouth slightly open. He started to massage them before he leaned in closer to kiss each of them with a soft, tender kiss causing her to shiver even more. She slowly backed away and his hands slid down her sides again while her hands slid up his stomach, over his chest, and through his blonde hair. They laid there with him kissing her hair while she laid upon him.

„I can feel your heart beating against mine." he whispered with a smile.

„That's because I'm about to have a heart attack." she chuckled.

He smiled and captured her lips with his again. Suddenly she rose up and took his hand, guided him up to her bedroom. She closed the door and walked towards the bed only dressed in her slip. He stood in the middle of the room, unsure what to do. She turned to face him, took a deep breath and pulled the last remaining piece of clothing down. He had no idea what was happening but in the next moment he pulled off his trousers, standing in front of her with only his undies left.

A smile curled her lips, a shy smile but he could see what she wanted to tell him. She was exposed to him so she wanted him exposed to her. He pushed his undies down and the two of them stood looking at each other. He walked closer to her, both hearts racing. He pulled her to him, face-to-face, bodies pressed together. He bent down and moved his lips straight to her and it was like magic.

They both dropped down on the bed, Fili laying upon her starting to kiss and lick her neck, her collarbone, sweetly caressing her breasts. She buried her fingers in his hair and moaned slightly.

He kissed his way back to her face, looking down at her. „Have you...ever done this?" he asked.

„No..." she said while gently stroking his chest. „You?"

„No..." he answered and ran his tongue along her neck again, making her hips rise a bit against his.

He gently positioned himself and her hands grabbed his upper arms. „I'm scared." she said.

„Me, too...you want me to stop?"

„No...no, i'm just scard that's all. This is new...but please let me feel you."

He gently pushed against her, slowly, ever so slowly and she could feel him and it was the best feeling she ever head.

„This is so wonderful...with you it's, it's...I love you, Fili" she sighed while he entered her more.

He tried to keep control and leaned in to kiss her softly. „I love you too, Lindsey" he whispered against her lips before thrusting one last time.

„Oh Fili..." she moaned, her hands running up and down his back. He stayed like this for several seconds, giving her the chance to get used to him.

As he was certain she was alright he gently started to thrust into her. She moaned his name, her head moving from side to side while his thrust became a bit faster until both of them exploded in a wave of lust and love. He broke down on her, rolling over and pulled her close to his chest. They tried to catch breath again and as they calmed down again she placed another kiss on his lips.

„I love you, Fili."

„I love you, Lindsey."

* * *

 


	25. I do

„Where's your sister?" Thorin looked amongst the crowd until his eyes found Kate's again.

„I guess she's in her bedroom..." she said with a smile on her face.

„Oh...this was the plan all along?" he asked with a smirk and she nodded before their lips met again. She broke the kiss. „Will you tell me your plan now?"

He chuckled and got up from his chair. He held his hand out to her and whispered, "May I have this dance?"

She smiled at him and placed her hand in his and got up. He guided her to the middle of the place where a lot of other people were already dancing.

„I never thought you like to dance." she said as they started to move in a slow pace. He smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the lanterns.

„It seems you bring the joy back in my life." he replied and pulled her even closer. She leaned her head against his shoulder, taking in that wonderful spicy scent of him.

It was like a million butterflies whirling inside her stomach and her heart started to beat faster again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands laying on her waist, they continued to move in a slow rhythm even when the music sped up a bit. They were captured in their own little world, just the two of them.

* * *

Bilbo sat with Bofur, Balin, Dwalin, Kili and Ori at the long table. He watched the King and Kate with a slight smile on his lips.

„What's so funny?" Kili asked and followed his gaze.

Ori pulled out his little journal and started to draw the couple. Balin chuckled. „You and your journal."

Ori blushed slightly. „I like it..." he replied and Kili watched over his shoulder. „Will you show them this drawing?" Bilbo asked.

„Yes, I think so..."

„I can only say your drawings look so...incredibly realistic." Bilbo mumbled and Ori smiled. He was rather fast with drawing the picture and when he finished it they all looked down on it. „Wonderful..." Kili said with a smile. „Can I take a look at your other drawings?" he added and Ori gave him the journal.

The young dwarf sank down on his chair next to Bilbo and they looked through the journal. They furrowed their brows while flipping the pages. Bilbo looked up at Kili, both exchanging a look before their gaze drifted to Kate and Thorin on the dancefloor.

„You think what I'm thinking?" Kili whispered and he could see Bilbo slowly nodding.

* * *

Suddenly Kate was aware of Thorin slowly leading her away from the dancefloor, still moving slowly in rhythm.

„Where are we going?" she whispered but he silenced her with a deep kiss.

„Trust me..." he breathed against her lips and he broke the dance and took her by the hand to lead her away from the festival ground.

Soon they reached the lakeshore where they had landed three days ago. No one was down there, and the moon was shining bright on the surface of the water, lit them both up in his light.

„I can't find the right words to describe your beauty tonight..." he said embracing her from behind, his mouth gently kissing the back of her neck, his beard sending a shiver through her body. Her hands stroked his resting on her belly, she closed her eyes and leaned back against him. She never felt more secure than in his arms. They stood like this for a while until he turned her around to face him.

„Kate...I know that there's still one last danger in front of us. There will be a dragon waiting for us. You give me the courage to go on, not to turn back." He fell silent, trying to find the right words. „Remember the day I confessed my love to you?"

„Of course I do..."

„You asked me what changed my mind...why I confessed to you back then."

She nodded slowly, her heart started to race. He took her hands in his.

„Before you came to me...I could see Erebor. Rebuild, filled with dwarfes. The city of Dale populated with Men and dwarfs again. I was King under the Mountain. I could see myself strolling through the hallway leading to the royal bedroom. I entered the room next to it..."

Once again he stopped.

„And what did you see?" she whispered.

„You...I saw you. With our...our child. I snapped back to reality right in that moment and it was by then that I realised...that is the life I want to life once Erebor is mine again. I want you. I want you to become the Queen under the Mountain. I want you to be the mother of my children..."

She could feel a single tear rolling down her cheek. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop it. He kissed those tears away and he knew those were happy tears. She reached out for his cheeks, cupping his face and brought her face closer to his.

„And I do, Thorin. I do want to become Queen under the Mountain. And I'd love to become the mother of your children."

A smile broke on his face and she leaned in but he stepped back.  „I got something for you..."

„From 'somewhere else'?"

He chuckled while his hand reached into his pocket to reveal a small bag.

„What's this?"

„Close your eyes. "he whispered and she closed them reluctantly. A second later she could feel something cold slipping on her finger and she smiled.

„Alright..." he whispered and she opened her eyes again and looked down at her hand. She saw a silver ring that looked nearly like her mother's ring Lindsey was wearing. There were two small rubies and in the middle was a beautiful sapphire.

„Thorin that...that's..." she could not find the right words. He smiled at her. „Take a closer look at the sapphire." he said and she looked closer, holding her hand up into the moonlight. Her eyes grew wide.

„That's the sign of..."

„Durin..."

Their eyes locked and there was just pure love in both of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, kissed him deeply.

„I love you, Thorin...and if I have to fight a dragon to live in peace with you...then I'll do it!"

He chuckled. „And I love you, Kate..." he breathed before kissing her back.


	26. Something's there

„What is it, lad?" Balin looked at Kili who was smiling broadly at the whole group on the next morning. Fili and Lindsey just joined them at the breakfast table. Thorin and Kate still seemed to be in bed which was perfect for what Kili and Bilbo were trying to tell them.

„Alright...so, Bilbo and I had been flipping through the pages of Ori's journal yesterday..."

„Yeah, we've seen that.." Dwalin said.

Kili continued, "And we discovered something. You all know that Ori's drawings are very realistic so it is highly possible that we discovered something...about Kate."

Now Lindsey looked very interested and shifted on her seat to look at Kili. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

„Ori, show them your journal..." Bilbo said and the young dwarf reached into his bag and pulled out the little red journal. Lindsey took it and the dwarves all gathered around her, looking down on the drawings. She slowly turned page over page, still unaware of what Kili and Bilbo were talking about.

„Can you see it?" Kili asked with a smile on his face and watched all of them.

„Well, the last drawing looks slightly different than the one made of us in Rivendell or at the Carrock..." Lindsey mumbled and compared the pictures. Suddenly her mind drifted back to the day before, as Kate and her had put on their dresses.

 _'Though it seems you should stop eating so much. It's a little bit small around your hips.'_ she remembered herself saying as she saw Kate in that incredibly beautiful black dress.

 _'Wait...did you say I'm fat?'_ Kate had asked in disbelief.

_'No! I didn't say that! You just got a bit more meat on you. Good meat'._

„Oh my god..." Lindsey breathed and looked up at Kili and Bilbo. She realised that Kate never, in her entire life, had gained weight whatever she ate. She could eat a whole cake and a burger without gaining weight. But now...she obviously DID gain some. Not much but it was clearly a difference to her on their arrival day and her after the Carrock.

„I do believe you realise what we're talking about." Bilbo said and the young girl slowly nodded.

„I still don't get it..." Dwalin said still comparing the drawings.

„Me neither..." Gloin, Oin, Fili, and the rest mumbled. Kili and Bilbo rolled their eyes and smiled at Lindsey. She was still a bit shocked though a great happiness slowly began to build up in her. 

„Alright, I'll tell you..." Kili said and was going to continue but fell silent. Thorin and Kate entered the dining room just in that moment and the whole Company looked up at them still gathered around Lindsey and the journal.

„Something wrong?" Kate asked with a confused smile and felt quite uneasy as she caught the Company looking her over carefully.

„No, everything's alright." Kili said gesturing them to sit down again and the dwarves all took their seats while Lindsey gave Ori his journal back. Kate and Thorin sat down at the table and started to eat. She exchanged a look with him as they both were aware of the heavy silence at the table. Thorin looked along his men.

„Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell us?" he asked but they all shook their heads.

„We wanted to go down to the rivershore. It seems to be a warm and sunny day today." Kili said and gestured the Company to follow him. They left the couple alone.

„They're plotting something, I'm certain about that." Thorin grumbled. He had no idea what it was about but he was sure he would not be pleased with it. He just hoped it had nothing to do with Kate and him. Realising that they were the only ones in the house now he knew it had to be about them. He sighed.

„Maybe they really just want to enjoy the day..." Kate said while gently stroking his hand. She leaned in closer to him, whispering, "If I'd be sure they won't come back too soon..." she let that sentence unfinished and kissed him.

„Then what...?" he finally managed to ask as they broke the kiss.

„I would like to seduce you right here and now..." she breathed against his lips making his heart flutter again.

"Mmmh....so do I." he mumbled between two kisses before deepening the kiss and pulling her up on his arms placing her on the table.

* * *

„Now, come on, let's us know what you're up to!" Dori said as the Company reached the rivershore. The sun was shining bright though it was early morning.

„Alright, Lindsey knows as well for she is Kate's sister and it would be a shame if she would not recognize any changing..." Bilbo said and Lindsey nodded. Fili watched her confused but could see a slight smile on the girl's face.

„Let me tell them..." she turned to look at Kili and Bilbo who both nodded at her. She took a deep breath and explained to the company about the dress and about the fact that Kate had gained some weight what never ever happened before. Now she could see slight realisation in Balin's eyes and he smirked.

„Go on, tell us already!" Gloin grumbled and Lindsey chuckled.

„We have reason to believe that Kate is...pregnant." she said with a broad smile and now burst out in laughter as she saw the wide eyes, open-mouthed dwarfs.

„You're kidding, right?"

„Nope...she really DID change in shape slightly. Not to forget her eyes somehow seem to shine brighter since we left Mirkwood. She really seems to be very happy." Bilbo added.

„And that's because of the hormones." Lindsey said and the whole group started mumbling.

It was Fili suddenly saying, "You do know what that means?"

The group fell silent, and Balin was the first to slowly nod. „She'll give birth to a heir or heiress of the throne..."

„They will get married..."

Lindsey listened to all this and could still not believe it. She was overwashed with proudness and joy.

„Now...how about a bet?" Kili finally said and the dwarves all looked up in interest.

„About?" Gloin asked.

„I'd say let's take wagers about the gender..." Ori said quietly causing all to look at him.

Kili gave him a broad smile. „Well, that is way better than my suggestion. I'd have said we could bet about how long it takes them to realise it. But betting on the gender will be even more fun. I mean it'll be very interesting for we would have to wait a while to get the answer"

They all cheered. Lindsey was never into bets but this one kinda amused her a lot and she could not wait for her telling Kate about their discovery. How would she react? Would she be happy? What would Thorin say? She smiled and turned to look at Fili who gave her a proud smile.

„Alright, Ori, it would be best if you write it down in your journal. Nine months is a long time to remember who was betting on what."  Lindsey said and Ori nodded. He took a pen and his journal and wrote their names down.

In the end there had been Lindsey, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Ori and Gloin for a little boy. Bofur, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bombur and Bilbo were in for a little girl.

„Let the game begin." Kili chuckled.

* * *

„Oh my god..." Kate panted with Thorin leaning over her all sweaty and also panting. A smile broke on both their faces as they looked at each other. Some plates and cups had dropped on the floor as they had shoved them aside before. They were made of brass so it was no problem. Though they would have not cared much if they broke anything for they were just too filled with lust for each other.

Kate realised that Thorin was right. She really was oversexed the past days. That was new, she never was like this before. Then her eyes met his again and she knew no one could blame her at all. He lifted her up and they arranged their clothes.

„I never had sex on the dining table...I guess we should better not tell anyone..." she chuckled and he smirked at her.

„I never even thought about telling anyone what happens between us..." he replied and they started to put the plates and cups back on the table.

„So...what are your plans for today?" she asked while playing with one of his braids.

„I have another meeting with the Master. We're going to discuss about...well, about the help he'll provide as soon as we'll leave."

„When will we leave?"

„I guess we should wait at least a week. Until then everyone of us will have gained enough strength again."

She nodded and smiled. „A week sounds perfect.." she whispered before kissing him again. Right in that moment Lindsey entered the house.

„Oh..." she said as she saw Kate still sitting on Thorins lap.  
  
„No problem, sis." Kate said getting off his lap and giving her little sister a smile.

„I wanted to talk to you..." the young one said and Kate was sure it was about the previous night.  
  
„I'll go leave you alone..." Thorin said placing a last kiss on her lips before leaving the house to meet with the Master of the city.

Lindsey gestured Kate to follow her into the living room. They sat down on the sofa and Kate said, "So, tell me, how was your night?"

„It was amazing! I never imagined it to feel so...well, so good." she said slightly blushing.

Then she watched her sister carefully. Kate looked at her. „That was not what you wanted to talk about, right?"

Lindsey nodded slowy.

„What is it?"

She sighed before starting, "I noticed some changes on you."

„Changes?"

„Yes...since...since the Carrock I'd say...since Mirkwood. You look so...different. Brighter, happier and no offense but you gained some weight."

„Oh, that again...it shocked me yesterday, yes. I should really stop eating so much."

„No...maybe it's exactly what you need."

Now Kate was totally confused. „What do you mean by that?"

Lindsey now took her sister's hand. „Think about it...are there any changes you noticed by yourself the past weeks, the past days?"

Kate fell silent, thinking hard. Well, she really was happier than ever before, she was very hungry and not only for food. A smirk curled her lips as she thought about her immense desire for Thorin. The dress was really a bit too small around her hips, that was true. And then, with a sudden bang it hit her directly into the head.

She remembered the sickness she felt back in Mirkwood while they'd been locked up. She had thrown up a lot. She had the same sick feeling the last morning. She had promised Thorin to go see a healer again today. Her eyes found Lindsey's and the sisters held gaze for a second.

„I...I'm pregnant?"


	27. Chapter 27

„Kate? Are you alright?"

Lindsey could see her sister suddenly turning a bit pale. Her older sister's eyes drifted along the room, until they met Lindsey's.

„A baby...Lindsey, I'll have a baby. Thorin's baby..." she breathed until a broad smile turned on her face and tears of joy ran down her cheeks. She swung her arms around Lindsey's neck and laughed. „I can't believe it...you know, yesterday he told me he wants me to become his wife, the mother of his children. And now..." she fell silent and gently stroked her belly.

Lindsey's eyes grew wide as she realized what Kate just had said. „Wait, he proposed to you? You're telling me this like it's the most normal thing on earth?"

The sisters looked at each other and started squealing and embracing each other.

„And now tell me everything!"

Kate smiled and told her sister what happened last night until she raised her hand to show her the ring. Lindsey's mouth dropped open.  
  
„Kate...did Thorin make this?"

She nodded with a proud smile.

„That looks exactly like mine. Except for that sapphire."

„He chose a sapphir because blue is his favorite color and he carved the sign of Durin in it." Kate explained.

„Who would have thought of it...If you ask me I would have took wager on whether or not the two of you kill each other on this journey. And now look at that...engaged to the king and awaiting his child. Kate, Kate...and you told me to be careful with Fili."  Lindsey said amused.

„I hope you were!"

„Yes, yes..." she mumbled hoping Kate would not realise that she was lying.

„Good..."

„So, when will you tell him?"

„As soon as possible...but first I'm going to see a healer. I promised him."

„Why?"

„I had a little morning sickness yesterday. I did not know that it's because I'm pregnant."

„If you like I'll come with you to the healer."

Kate nodded and got up. „Let's go!"

* * *

After a long examination by the healer Kate now officially knew that she was pregnant. Her heart was racing and she could not stop smiling. The sisters walked down along the road and down to the rivershore. The Company was sitting in the warm sand, while the sun was shining down on them.

„Look at those beautiful young ladies." Fili said and pulled Lindsey down to him.

Kate smiled down at the young couple and sat down between Balin and Bofur. She could feel all eyes on her and she turned around to look at the Company.  
  
„You know?" she suddenly said and they all nodded with broad smiles on their faces. „How is this even possible?" she asked with a smirk and Kili was the one to tell her their discovery.

„You took wagers on my unborn child?" Kate teased them and laughed about their ashamed faces. She shoved Bofur and added, "It's alright, so who's in for a boy?"

The boy-faction cheered.

„So the rest is in for a girl, yes?"

„What do you think? Would you like to have a boy or a girl?" Kili asked.

She fell silent, thinking hard. „It doesn't matter. It is Thorin's child. As long as it's healthy and strong it can be a boy or a girl." she said with a slight absent smile on her lips while stroking her belly.

They all exchanged a happy look but fell silent as Thorin walked up to them.

„He does not know, yet. Please be quiet." Kate hissed and the Company nodded.

Balin shifted slightly so Thorin could sat down next the Kate. „So, what did the Master say?" Dwalin asked his friend.

Thorin shifted slightly. „We can stay one more week. He will make sure the blacksmiths create more weapons. He will provide food, drinks and ponies for us. They will take us closer to the mountain by the river as soon as we're ready to go."

The Company started to mumble. They were happy to get some more rest in Laketown, but their thoughts drifted to Erebor. The dragon waiting inside the mountain. Kate could feel her heart sink now. She thought she would give birth to Thorin's child when this is over. Never did she think being pregnant before they reach the mountain. Her eyes drifted along the Company and she could feel his strong arm around her waist.

„What's wrong?" he whispered sending a shiver down her spine.

She got up without saying a word. She pulled him with her, both walking up towards the city.

„Kate, are you all right?"

„Yes..." she simply replied and they entered the house.

They reached the living room and she turned around to face him. „You better sit down."

He furrowed his brow but sank down on the sofa. „Kate, you scare me...what's the matter?"

„I was at the healer earlier."

She could see the sorrow in his eyes and rushed on, "I'm fine, Thorin. Don't worry. But..."

„But?" he was on the edge of his nerves.

Suddenly a slight smile broke on her face, she took his hand and placed it gently on her belly. He looked confused, his eyes resting on his hand, trying to understand. With sudden realisation his eyes shot up to her face, his mouth slightly open.

„Is this true?" he whispered and she nodded with a broad smile. A tear of joy rolled down her cheek and a silvery laugh broke out of her.

His eyes drifted back down to their hands on her belly and slowly, like sand in a hourglass, he fully understood. He got up and embraced her, a broad, proud and happy smile on his face. The happiest she'd ever seen on him. To her surprise a single tear rolled down his cheek as well. She looked at him, his eyes teary-wet and with a soft kiss she brushed his tears away.

„You make me the happiest dwarf of all dwarves." he whispered and kissed her deeply. But suddenly he broke apart, his eyes changing slightly.

„Thorin, what's wrong?"

„I can't take you with me. You can't go with us to Erebor."

„WHAT?"

„Kate, you're carrying my child. Our child. A heir to the throne. I cannot risk getting you or our child killed."

Her face fell and tears formed in her eyes.  „Please, don't do that, Thorin. I cannot let you go. I will die of fear. I cannot sit here while you risk your life out there and Lindsey would not want to stay leaving Fili behind. And if she goes I will go as well!"

He sighed, sank down on the sofa, pulling her with him. „I'm afraid, Kate. I love you so much, and I instantly began to love our unborn child. You have to understand..."

„I do, Thorin. I do understand, but you have to understand me as well."

Their eyes were locked, both filled with fear, sorrow, and still an immense happiness.

„I would never forgive myself if something happens to you or the child..."

„Then we have to make sure that nothing happens to us." she smiled and he slightly chuckled.

„That's one thing I love about you the most. Your easy confidence."

He pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her hair. „How come the healer did not recognize it the day we arrived?" he asked curiously.

„She did not examine me like she did today. You don't want to know the details." she laughed as she saw his slightly shocked face.

„It's fine, it did not hurt. But to be honest I knew it before I went to the healer."

„What? How?"

She told him about the discovery of the Company and that Lindsey told it to her this morning.

„You see? I knew they were plotting something." he grumbled but he was not really angry. He was too overwashed with proudness. He never really thought it would happen. That he would find a woman to give birth to a heir or heiress. He was certain that in the end, when his time was over, Fili would be the one taking the throne. But now, everything changed. His eyes drifted to Kate again and he watched her, her head leaning against his shoulder. She was the most beautiful woman he ever met and he did not even care about that she was from the Men-race. He knew that his Company was fine with his choice and he was certain that his sister and all the other dwarves that would come back to Erebor would love Kate as well. She would be the most beautiful Queen in a dwarf kingdom ever.

Then his mind drifted and he frowned.

„Kate?"

„Hmm?"

„The time we were locked up in Mirkwood...you told me you feel sick. And you threw up a lot..."

She shifted slightly to look up into his eyes. „I guess I was already pregnant, yes. I think it was the day at the Carrock our child was conceived." she smiled but was aware that the color of his eyes slightly changed. They were dark, darker than ever before.

„Thorin, what's wrong?"

He could feel fury building up in him. Blind fury, and he had to take a deep breath not to break out.

„He slapped you..." he pressed through gritted teeth.

„Thorin..."

„He slapped and treated you like a worthless piece of meat. Not only that he slapped a woman. He slapped a pregnant woman. MY pregnant woman!" he growled and she knew that his anger was immense and he would break out like a volcano.

„Thorin, try to calm down. That's past. He won't get near us again."

„I like to see him try. I would behead him and impale his head as a warning sign to any enemy not to lay hand on you or my child again!" he growled.

Kate did not know what to do so she just cupped his face and pressed her lips on his. She could feel him slightly relaxing again but she knew the anger was still deep inside him.

„You need to blow off your steam, I suppose. Go and make a little sparring with Dwalin. I'm certain that'll help you to calm down again. I don't want to see you like this now. I want to enjoy that last week in peace."

He looked deep into her eyes before finally nodding.

But he never forgave, and never forgot.

* * *

 


	28. Chapter 28

„Haven't seen you like this in a while." Dwalin blocked Thorin's strike and they started clashing their swords again. Thorin was more aggressive than ever before but Dwalin had no problems to block his friend's attacks.  The sun was burning down on them while they were sparring for a while now down at the shore. The rest of the Company except for the girls sat a bit apart but still watching the two of them.

Suddenly Thorin threw his sword to the ground. „AAAAAH GOD DAMN!" he shouted and was panting hard. All looked up in surprise.

„Uhm...what's wrong?" Kili asked him carefully.

His uncle watched him before realising what just had happen. „Nothing's wrong..." he said turning around and walking away. Dwalin followed him.

„Thorin, that was not nothing. I thought you're happy about..."  
  
„I am happy, Dwalin. I'm more than happy becoming a father but...it's just..." he fell silent. Kate and he had told none of them what happened in Mirkwood. How Thranduil had treated her and he was not quite sure if she wanted him to tell.

„Have you had an argument with Kate?" Dwalin asked causing Thorin to look up in shock.

„What? No! Not really. I told her I don't want her to come with us."

„You did not really said that to her?" Dwalin watched him with wide eyes.

„What would you have done in my situation? She's carrying my child! I love her and that child too much to bear losing her."

„You won't lose her. We are all there to protect her, Lindsey and the child."

Thorin chuckled slightly. „I guess she would come anyway. It's nearly impossible to argue with her..."

Dwalin chuckled. „That makes it so interesting. You're both like that."

Thorin watched his friend but a slight smile curled his lips. 

„You don't want to tell me the real reason for that outburst, right?"

„If I do...I want you to keep it as a secret. I don't want the others to know especially Lindsey."

Now Dwalin furrowed his brow and they stopped in front of the main gate to the city. „Alright, I promise."

Thorin nodded and said in a low voice, "Kate was already pregnant when we were locked up in Mirkwood..."

„And?"

„Before we were locked into the cells...Thranduil was questioning us but we didn't tell him anything so he slapped Kate. He treated her like...like..." he was unable to go on but Dwalin understood and placed his hand on Thorin's shoulder.

„So you'd like to chop that elf king's head off?" he asked.

Thorin was silent for a second until he finally nodded. „I want to see him bleed for what he had done to my wife. To my child. What if she had lost our child in those cells?"

„But she hadn't lost it. She's healthy. Both of them. Maybe you should forget what happened and just look to what's next to come."  
  
„It's not that easy, Dwalin..." he simply replied and walked into the city.

* * *

„He did what?"

Lindsey could not believe what Kate just had told her. She should stay in the city?  
  
„I hope you gave him hell?" the young one asked and her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight while they were sitting in front of the house.

Kate laughed. „Calm down, sis. We talked about it and I told him I would not stay here if you go with them."

„And I _will_ go with them."

„I know you do...that's why I'm coming as well."

Lindsey smiled at Kate but her smile faded slightly. „Though...am a bit afraid." The young girl said and Kate could sense her fear. She was afraid as well but she tried to give her sister some security. She placed her arm around her sister's shoulder.

„Did mom ever tell you how she met dad?"

Lindsey shook her head and watched Kate. „Will you tell me?" she asked and Kate smiled at her.

„Of course I will...but I bet you'll laugh."

Her eyes drifted along the main road before she started to tell. „It was a warm september night and mom was in Old Trafford with aunt Bella to watch the match between Manchester and Chelsea. You do know what they call that stadium?"

Lindsey chuckled. „Theatre of Dreams..." she replied and Kate nodded before continuing,

„Well, mom was singing and dancing to cheer at the team of Manchester. She somehow slipped and fell onto the man in front of her. He caught her preventing from falling...though she was sitting on his lap..."

Now Lindsey bursted out into laughter. Kate chuckled as well.

„And they fell in love?" the young one asked as soon as she caught breath again.

„Well, not on first sight but they started dating and became friends. And around eight months later they finally managed to say that they love each other. And another nine months later I was born." Kate ended the story with a smile and gently stroking her belly.

Lindsey shoved her slightly, a smile curling her lips, "It reminds me of you and Thorin."

Kate looked amused. „What do you mean?"

„Well...remember the day we got caught by those trolls?"

„How could I not remember that. I thought we would die."

„Not to forget you fell onto Thorin's lap." Lindsey chuckled.

„Oh...yes, but that...that was..."

„Embarrassing?"

„YES! Definately...though the most embarrassing moment was not only sitting on his lap while we were tied in those sacks..."

„Not? What else?"

Kate bit back a smirk. She never told Lindsey what exactly happened between Thorin and her in that moment or better say until Gandalf finally decided to cut them free as well.

„First I was very embarrassed and wanted to get off of him. So I started to move my hips slightly to get away from him. He whispered I should stop. So I stopped because it was the first time he actually said my name. To be honest...I could feel why he told me stop moving...the longer we sat like this the more embarrassed were we both. That's why we tried to avoid each other after that accident."

Lindsey's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. „You're telling me he..."

„Yep..."

The young one chuckled. „That means he somehow had some...feelings for you already?"

„No...I don't know, but I don't think so. I mean he's a man...cannot blame him. That was what I wanted to say to him afterwards. You know? He turned away from me to talk with Gandalf and you said that whatever I was going to tell him it would not be the right moment. I guess you've been right. It was definately not the right moment to tell him that...well, that I was not surprised about his...reaction."

„Reaction is a nice word." Lindsey chuckled but fell silent as she saw Thorin approaching them. The young one tried to bit back a smile and as he reached the sisters she simply said, "Hey, Thorin."

„Lindsey..." he said with a smile and his eyes drifted to Kate.

„Better?" she simply asked but he shook his head.

Lindsey sensed she should better go and leave the couple alone so she got up. „I'll go down to the shore again." she said and left.

* * *

Thorin sat down next to Kate. She took his hand and looked him in the eye.

„So, fighting did not blow off your anger?" she whispered and he gave her a slight smile.

„No...not really. But I could talk to Dwalin a bit...I hope it's not a problem for you that I told him what happened to you in Mirkwood?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she thought back to being slapped and treated like shit.

„No, it's fine."

„He won't tell the others so Lindsey won't hear about this. I guess that's better, not to worry her."

Kate nodded and captured his lips in a loving, tender kiss. She broke the kiss, her hand slowly stroked along his thigh, never breaking the eye-contact. She could feel his breath catching and a slinky smile curled her lips. He could see a fire burning in her amber eyes and his heart started reaching out for her again. Her hand got dangerously close to his inner thighs and he closed his eyes before grabbing her wrist to stop her.

„Oh...and I thought you need to blow off some more steam..." she said playfully disapointed yet so very seductive.

„By Mahal..." he sighed as he could feel her hand on his crotch. The point of no return was reached. He got up, lifted her on his arms so she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and they stumbled into the house and up the stairs until they reached their bedroom. He pushed the door open and kicked it shut. They never stopped kissing until they reached their bed.

He placed her down and started kissing along her neck, gently nibbling and softly biting her sensitive skin. She buried her hands in his hair and caused him to look up at her.

„I want to...make YOU happy." she whispered against his lips before gently kissing him. She could feel a smile on his lips and her hands tucked at his tunic to pull it over his head and drop it down on the floor.

She pushed him down on his back and got off the bed. He watched her with a slightly confused smile but his heart began racing again as she started to move in a slow rhythm peeling herself out of her wonderful dress. It dropped to the ground and she held his eyecontact while moving closer again, like a wildcat sneaking closer to its prey. She kneeled on the bed, started to pull his trouser down.

„Lay on your side." she whispered and he rolled on his side while she snuggled up to him from behind. She gently stroked down his side and arms, follwed the amazing shape of his cleary defined muscles. He could feel her breast brushing against his back as she stroked him, making his insides burn hot like fire.

His breath caught as she started licking, let her tongue wander around his shoulder and arm, then moved back a bit so she could work on his back as well. She let her tongue form strange patterns, surprising him with where the next touch was going to be. She made his skin wet from kisses and licks and started to blow on him slightly.

She noticed his skin covering with goose-bumps and she continued all the way around on his back and shoulders and right arm, down to his firm butt that always tempted her and made her want to touch it. She gently pulled his undies down and stroked him slowly making him moan slightly while she kissed and licked his back and neck. She stopped licking, kissing and stroking him and he turned around to face her. The blue of his eyes was intensive and glowing, filled with desire that sent shockwaves through her and made her gasp for air.

He was already hard and she could feel a sweet tingling inside her belly wandering more down. He reached out for her, touched her, grapsed and caressed her in a wonderful way, like he could not get enough, wanting to touch and taste everything at once. She let him do so for a little while, feeling his big, warm hands caressing and kissing her breasts.

„Ooh...Thorin..." she breathed with her hands in his hair again. Oh how much she adored his long, dark mane.

She rolled over on her back allowing him access to all of her body. His hands slid down over her warm, soft skin on her belly, down to her sweet spot between her legs. He gently started stroking her, feeling her pushing against his hand until he finally got down on her. She could feel his tongue, his lips and his beard all over her, playing with her in a painful slowness. Before she got pushed off the edge he stopped and kissed his way back up to her lips.

They were both breathing heavily and he covered her mouth in a wam kiss, gently positioned himself. The first thrust was insane, she could feel how her back arched, and sound escaping her throat she never thought would ever be possible as he pushed inside her. He watched her while he continued thrusting more gentle. He closed his eyes as did she and they started working together to the same rhythm. Faster and harder, both enjoying their moans, admiring each other.

Then it happend and she could feel herself pushed over the edge and it was different than ever before. She came with such intensity that made him explode as well. He roared her name and she could feel him deep inside. Instead of breaking down on her her rolled on his back, holding her tight to his chest. He was too afraid to harm the baby with his weight.

She crawled into his warm embrace, her head on his chest while both slowly calmed down again.

„Better?"

He chuckled.

„Better..."

 

* * *

 


	29. Chapter 29

„Kate? Thorin?" the soft voice of Lindsey spoke up after knocking on the door. Thorin was asleep, his head snuggled in the crook of her neck. A smile curled Kate's lips as she shifted slightly to get up. He mumbled something and turned around to continue sleeping.

She put her bra and panties on and opened the door. "Shhh...what's the matter?" Kate whispered and she could see Lindsey peeking into the room with a smirk.

"I just wanted to tell you that the Master of the city was here...He wants to see Thorin later."

"Alright, I'm going to tell him..."

Lindsey watched her sister still that smile on her face.

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

The young one chuckled quietly and whispered, "No...don't worry...no one heard you."

"What...?"

"No one except Fili and me..."

Kate was confused but suddenly she was aware what her sister was talking about and she blushed a bit. Now Lindsey had to bite back a loud laugh. They could hear Thorin grumbling and mumbling.

"Shhh..." Kate placed a finger on her lips. "Were we that loud?"

"Loud enough to hear you two rooms down the hallway, but like I said don't worry. The Company is outside in the city. And Fili and I don't mind."

"It's still embarrassing..."

"Though everyone knows that the two of you...well, you know...that baby didn't appear magically inside you."

Now Kate had to chuckle as well. "Yeah, but I prefer to do these things without everyone listening to it."

Lindsey gave her a smile and placed a kiss on Kates cheek. "Don't worry about that..." And with that she left to meet Fili downstairs in the living room.

Kate closed the door and leaned against it, watching the sleeping figure of Thorin. A warm smile curled her lips and she could feel her heart beat faster. 'Thorin Oakenshield...what have you done to me?' she thought and chuckled as she crawled back to bed, leaning over him. Her lips hoovered above his for a second and suddenly she saw a slight smile on his lips as well. She placed a deep kiss on his lips and let herself roll on her side again, watching him as he turned on his side and opened his eyes.  
  
"One look into your eyes and all evil in this world is forgotten..." she whispered while playing with one of his braidings.

He smiled at her even more and kissed her again before leaning his forehead against hers. They stayed like this for a while until Kate said, "Lindsey was here...she said the Master wants to see you later..."

He shifted slightly. "I guess he wants to know when we'll leave..." he replied.

"And when do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow maybe..."

She nodded slowly.

"I know you still have doubts, but I will say it again: I'm going with you!" she said and could see him hesitating again.

Finally he sighed. "Fine, but...I want you to stay at my side the whole time."

"There's nothing I'd like to do more..." she smiled and kissed him.

He chuckled and stroked her belly with that warm look in his eyes.

* * *

Bilbo walked through the streets and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. His fingers played with the golden ring in his pocket, the ring he found in the caves down in the Misty Mountains. Though Lindsey had found it, he just took it to take care of it. He soon reached the stables of the city and he stopped to watch the stable boys doing their work.

"Hello, good morning Master Hobbit,"  one of them said with a smile. It was a gawky, tall boy. Bilbo guessed he might be in his young twenties. He had long, darkblonde hair and his skin was surprisingly clean for a boy working in the stables.

"Good morning, a wonderful morning I'd say." Bilbo replied and watched the horses while he stepped a bit closer.

"Your group is very interesting." the boy said causing Bilbo to nod in agreement.  
  
"Yes, they are. Though we all had a hard start..."

"What about those girls? How come two such beautiful ladies are on a journey with dwarves and a hobbit? No offense, of course..."

Bilbo chuckled slightly. "That's a good question.They just appeared on my doorstep the night those dwarves invaded my house. They had no other choice...but I'm certain they don't regret it."

The boy laughed. "No doubt, I mean the blonde one...what's her name?"

"Kate?"

"Yes, Kate...I heard she's pregnant?"

Bilbo nodded again. "Yes, she's carrying Thorin Oakenshield's child."

"A new heir to the throne...that's wonderful." the boy said exchanging a look with someone Bilbo could not see.

"Yes, that's wonderful indeed. Listen, I should go back to our house. The Company is outside at the rivershore and Thorin is with your Master so...Kate is alone, I guess it would be better if someone is around just in case something's wrong with the baby."

"She's alone you say? But I thought she's not that far with her pregnancy. I don't think there'll be any complications by now. She seems to be a tough and strong woman."

"You might be right, but maybe..."

"I let you go but first I'd like to show you something. Do you like horses?"

Bilbo was surprised. "Uhm...yes, I grew to like ponies and horses during our journey. Why?"

"We have a very lovely one. It's a filly, born around a week ago. She's such a beautiful little thing. Come on, she's in the stable."

Bilbo thought a moment, then he smiled. "Fine, I can give you some then I'll go back."

The boy just nodded and Bilbo followed him. He missed the gesture the boy was giving someone hiding behind the stables.

* * *

"No no no no! Fili please!" Lindsey laughed and ran along the shore, being chased by Fili. The company laughed about them as Fili finally managed to catch his love and threw her into the warm water. She grabbed him and pulled him into the water as well.

"You're a beast!" he chuckled and her blue eyes shone bright in the sunlight before she kissed him softly.

They could hear Kili doing a wolf whistle causing the group to laugh again.

"This might be the last day in the city before we head on." Dwalin suddenly said and Balin nodded.

"Do you think Thorin will take Kate with us?" Ori asked.

"Of course he will,"  Lindsey replied. "And if not, I will give him hell! I won't go anywhere without my sister!"

Her eyes found Fili's and she added, "And not without you, my love." she gently stroked his cheek.

"This journey won't get easier...I guess the upcoming part will be the most dangerous and she is carrying a child." Dori said.

"She is strong. And we won't let anything happen that would harm her or the baby!" Kili called and they agreed.

"Where is Bilbo?" Ori suddenly spoke up.  
  
"He wanted to take a stroll through the city...I've seen him walking towards the stables earlier."  Bofur replied taking a puff from his pipe.

"And Thorin is with the Master...so Kate is alone in the house?" Dwalin asked.  
  
"Yes, but that's fine. She needs her rest.." Lindsey replied.

* * *

 

Kate had just dressed and prepared some breakfast for herself. The whole house was amazingly quiet. No one was there, and she enjoyed that little moments so she took the wooden plate and walked up to her room again, sat down on the soft bed and started to eat. A smile curled her lips as her eyes drifted to the chair at the window. The chair she had seduced Thorin days ago. His fur coat was hanging over the chair back, she got up and let her hands gently slide over the soft fur before taking the coat and putting it on. It was still warm and it smelled so much like him. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. A smile curled her lips but it faded immediately as she opened her eyes just to see the reflection of a stranger in the window. She turned around.

"Who are you?" she asked trying to back away.

"You shouldn't be alone." the man said. Kate could see it was an elf. She knew him, he was with them in Mirkwood in the elf-kings palace. Another man entered the room, also an elf. The two soldiers watched her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked now with slight fear in her voice. She saw that the second soldier pulled out a dagger.

"No..what?" she cried out and the elf grabbed her, the dagger close at her throat. Kate struggled against him, wanted to scream but the other elf placed his hand on her mouth.

"Shhhh...you better stay silent or we'll cut that bastard out of you..." he hissed holding his own dagger in front of her belly. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Will you be quiet?" he asked now in a softer voice. She nodded hesitantly and he put the dagger away.

"Put her hand in chains."  he commanded the second one and walked towards the window.

The one holding her put his dagger away from her throat and started to bind her hands with an elvish rope.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered with teary-eyes.

"Because you're carrying something of high value for our king..."

"Thranduil? What does he want from me? What am I ca..." she fell silent as she was aware what they were talking about. "NO! Not my child!" she wanted to struggle again causing the second elf to cut her cheek with the dagger. It was just an accident and the cut was not that bad but a bit of blood dropped down on the wooden floor.

"She's making too much noise. Make her sleep for a while..." the one by the window commanded and the other elf forced her to drink a disgusting juice. She wanted to struggle once more but she could feel her body slowly giving in and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Thorin walked back from his meeting with the Master. As he approached the house he could sense something was different. The door was open and he slowly pulled his sword and entered the house. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. He searched every room downstairs before quietly walking up the stairs. He approached his bedroom to find its door open as well. He pushed it a bit more open and peeked inside. No one was in there. He frowned and put his sword away.

"Kate? Are you in here?" he called out loud. There was no answer. He stepped into the room and it hit him with one look around the room. Unfinished breakfast on the bed, his coat was missing and there was some blood on the floor.

"No...KATE?!" he called out once more.

Still no answer. He could not think straight anymore. He rushed out of the house and ran down out of the city towards the shore. He could hear his Company laughing.

"Oy, Thorin, what's the matter?" Dwalin called and he could see the immense panic in his friends eyes.

"Kate, is she here?" he asked, his eyes frantically searching along the group.

"No, she's in the house..." Lindsey said.

He looked at her and she could see sorrow in his eyes. Sorrow and fear. "She's not in there...she's gone. Kate is gone!" he said and could feel his knees giving in. Dwalin rushed up to him, backing him.

"Calm down, maybe she's taking a stroll just like Bilbo." he whispered.

"NO! She's gone! My coat is gone and there's some blood on the floor..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Lindsey got up with tears in her eyes. Fili embraced her, holding her tight.

"What's the matter?" the voice of Bilbo spoke up from behind.

Thorin turned around to look at the hobbit. "Do you know where Kate is?" Lindsey cried out.

The hobbit was confused. "N-no I thought she's taking a rest? I was down at the stables and was going to walk back to the house but I somehow forgot the time. The stable boy was holding me back and asked me a lot about Kate, then he showed me a filly...why?"

That caused Thorin to get up on his feet, he walked towards the hobbit. "The stable boy did what?"

"He...showed me a filly?"

"No! He asked you what about her?"

"Uhm...how come she and Lindsey are with us. And about the pregnancy."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing...I mean, what's there to say? He was happy to hear she's carrying a new heir to the throne, why?"

Thorin's face went blank. "I want to see that boy! Right now!"

The whole Company followed Bilbo toward the stables. "He must be here somewhere..." he said searching the whole stable but there was no sign of the boy.

An older man walked up to them, he was smelling like horses. "Can I help you?"

"Uhm...yes, we're looking for one of your stable boys. Gawky, darkblonde hair, spotless skin...I talked to him not long ago."

The man watched Bilbo then shook his head. "No, we only have one stable boy and he has black hair and is rather fat."

They all exchanged a look.

"But...there had been two tall blonde soldiers. I've seen them around half n hour ago walking up the street."  
  
"Soldiers? What soldiers?" Kili asked.

"Well, elves. Elf soldiers from Mirkwood..." and with that the man walked back into the stable.

All watched Thorin as he slowly turned around, his eyes wide in shock. "He has her...he has my child..."  
  
"What? Who?" Lindsey asked confused. She was still shocked and did not fully understand what was going on.

Thorin' s eyes narrowed, immense hate and fear mixed up inside of him as he growled,   
  
"Thranduil"

* * *

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please keep in mind I wrote this story before the 2nd/3rd movie came out...this was my own interpretation of what Tauriel might be like before I saw her on the movies.

Darkness slowly faded and Kate opened her eyes. She was surprised when she found herself in a bed instead of a dark cell.

"H-hello?"

She could hear footsteps coming closer and a brunette elf woman entered the room. She was slim, but Kate could tell she was a warrior. She was wearing two daggers as well as a bow and arrows.  
  
"Finally awake?" she asked with a soothing voice.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The elf chuckled and gave Kate a pityful glance. "My name is Tauriel. I'm the head of the elven guard of Mirkwood. I guess it goes without saying where you are."

Kate's eyes widened. "Mirkwood! No! NO! Bring me back!" She cried out and wanted to get up but Tauriel was right next to her within a second and pressed her down on the bed again.

"You better stay quiet. Where do you want to go, huh? Back to that bunch of dwarves? Defeat that dragon and live a life in harmony? With that...bastard in your belly? How come such a beautiful woman from the Men-race is having a...child...with Thorin Oakenshield?"

"You know nothing about me! And nothing about him!"

"I know enough to tell you what'll happen next. He will go on to his mountain without you. And once he got it back...IF he'll get it back...he will find his beloved King's Jewel...and he will forget about you." the elf woman whispered with a triumphant smile on her face.

Kate closed her eyes, tried to hold back the tears. "You're lying! He loves me! He would never choose the Arkenstone instead of me and our child! And now bring me back! My sister needs me!"

"Your sister? Forget about her...she won't make it."

Kate's eyes grew wide in shock. "What...what are you talking about?"

But Tauriel just kept silent and turned to leave the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Tauriel was gone and Kate's words echoed through the room. She broke down in tears.

* * *

"How could this happen? In your town?" Thorin boomed up as the whole Company was in the Masters house.

"I'm sorry about your loss..."

"LOSS? LOSS? They have my wife and my child! So don't talk like they've just stolen my coin purse!"

"Thorin..." Dwalin tried to calm him down.

"No! I want answers! Was that your plan all along? To make us feel safe just to help that filthy bastard of elf to kidnap my love?"

Now the Master got up from his chair. "YOU have no right to talk to me like that, dwarf! King or not, I gave you shelter in my city for a good amount of time and that's how you thank me?"

"STOP!" All eyes drifted to Lindsey. She could feel Fili taking her hand but she brushed him away and walked up to stand between the Master and Thorin. "Do you really think this is the best way to help Kate?" She asked looking from one to the other. The two men lowered their eyes, both regretting how they've acted just moments ago.

"We have to go and find her!" she added.

"Lindsey...it's not that easy..." Thorin started but she cut him off.

"Not easy? You love her! MAKE IT EASY!"

He sighed and turned around to face his men.

"Look at me, Thorin..." she said and walked closer to him, turning him around. "We know where she is..."

"Yes, we do but what is your plan, Lindsey? Take a boat, walk into Thranduil's palace, slash his guards, kill him and go get Kate? Believe me, that's exactly what I'd like to do right now but that's not how it works! We need a better plan!"

Silence fell over them.

"I could order something from Mirkwood..." the Master said.

Thorin watched him. "Thranduil is not stupid. He won't send his guards here as long as we are in town."

"So you want to leave? You want to go to your mountain?" Lindsey whispered with tears in her eyes.

To her surprise he pulled her into his arms and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded and sobbed against his shoulder. He gently lifted her chin and his blue eyes looked into hers. A slight smile curled his lips. "I will bring her back. I promise."

She hugged him once more before he released her again.

"Are you willing to help us?" he asked the Master. The elder man watched him.

"I will. What is your plan?"

"Bring us closer to the mountain. As soon as we leave I want you to give word to Thranduil."

"And what exactly do you want me to say?"

"Take your feather..." Thorin said and he started to dictate. And so they all started to prepare to go on with their quest.

They would take Kate back. At all cost.

* * *

"Bring her to me."

The voice of Thranduil spoke up when he saw Tauriel enter the throne hall. She simply nodded and gestured to two soldiers to her left. They followed her.

"No! Go away!" Kate cried as the three guards entered the room.

"We won't harm you if you stay calm and now follow us." Tauriel said harshly. She watched Kate hesitating but she knew she had no other chance. If she wanted to survive she would have to do what they told her. She got up and wanted to put on Thorin's coat but one of the guards grabbed her wrist.

"There's no need for a coat in here..." he hissed and Kate could feel tears building up again but simply nodded. She followed them through bright hallways and soon reached the place she remembered from her first time in Mirkwood. This was the throne hall and there he was... Thranduil, elf king of Mirkwood. Oh, she could feel anger rising up as she saw him sitting on his throne, watching her with a triumphant smile like she was some kind of prey.

"Kate, that was your name?" he asked and she nodded.

"Why am I here?" she whispered.

"What? You have to speak up...or I cannot hear you."

She narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Maybe you should come down and face me eye to eye..."

"Watch your tongue!" Tauriel snarled and grabbed Kate's wrists hard to make her cry out.

"Let go of her!" Thranduil called out and got up from his throne. Slowly he walked down the flight of stairs, his eyes resting on Kate the whole time while he went on saying, "I don't want her to get hurt. She's my ace, I need her unharmed. Both...the child and the mother."

He came to a halt in front of her. His long blonde hair fell over his shoulders and he watched her intensely. "You're beautiful...maybe I should make you mine." He said and let his hand stroke her cheek.   
  
She stepped away from him, her eyes dark and full of disgust. "I'd rather die than be with you!" She hissed.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, though you're a beauty but I'm not that much into mixing up races. It was a surprise to hear Thorin Oakenshield do such a thing..."

His hand stroked her belly and she slapped it away. Tauriel wanted to hit her on the back of her head but Thranduil gestured her to stop.

"I said, no bruises. We will need her."

"For what?" Kate asked once again.

He circled her, then stepped closer, his face right in front of hers. "I want my jewels back from the mountain. And you will help me get them."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Help you? You must be very insane to think I would help you."

He chuckled again and slowly walked back up to his throne. "You don't have to do anything but stay with me...that's help enough."

"I don't understand..."

"You will...soon, you will. Now bring her back."

"NO! I want answers!" she struggled against the guards but she had not enough energy and soon they had brought her back to her room. "How long...how long do I have to stay?" she whispered.

"A long...long time..." Tauriel smirked and locked the door after leaving.

Kate leaned against the wooden door, could feel her knees getting weak. She stumbled towards her bed, but turned around and grabbed the coat from the chair. She put it on, let herself fall down on the bed. Her arms wrapped around herself, pressing her face into the soft fur. She could still smell him, and tears started running down her face.

"Thorin..." she whispered before drifting off into a sorrowful sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

"Kate...No!"

Thorin woke up with a start. It was in the middle of the night and they would go on closer to the mountain early in the morning. He was breathing hard, his mind was circling around Kate. There was no way to catch any sleep so he got up and prepared his bag. He left the room and walked down into the living room.

"Lindsey...you should try catch some sleep."

The young girl turned around, she was sitting on the big sofa. "I can't sleep, Thorin...what if they...if they kill her?"

"They won't kill her."

"How can you be so sure?"

He sighed and sat down next to her. "I don't know exactly why they took her but Thranduil seems to have a plan. And he needs her alive for that..."

"What plan?"  
  
"I don't know..."

They fell silent again, both looking into the flames. "Do you think Thranduil will read your message?"

He chuckled. "He better does...he has to..."

She placed her head on his shoulder, and so they sat like this until the rest of the Company finally got up as well.

* * *

"My King, we got a message from the city. Shall I read it?" Tauriel was holding the piece of paper while she watched Thranduil sitting on his throne. He looked down at her and gestured her to come closer.

"Give it to me. I'll read it on my own."

She handed him the paper and he unfolded it. A dark smirk showed up on his face while reading the message. He chuckled. "That's exactly what I was expecting. Perfect..."

"What is it?" Tauriel asked curiously and Thranduil started reading out loud:

_'We inform you, King Thranduil, that the dwarves with Thorin Oakenshield as their leader are leaving my city within the next two days. There is no need to fear their presence in my city anymore and I would be willing to start trading with you again._

_In respectable greetings'_

He looked up at Tauriel who was watching him curiously. "Don't you understand?" he asked and walked closer to her.

"So...Thorin and the dwarves are gone. So what?"

"So what? Are you really that foolish?"

She was ashamed and lowered her head slightly. He took her chin and lifted her head up again. "This is exactly what I was planning."

She frowned but suddenly her eyes widened. "You plan to..."

"Exactly. I'm planning to take my army and head on to Erebor."

"You want to start a war?"

"Thorin has something I want...and I have something that he wants. There'd be no need for a battle. He can prevent this. This would be his chance to show how much this woman is worth for him."

Tauriel laughed.

"Just tell me and the soldiers will be ready to move." she said and he nodded.

"I give them five more days. It will take them around three days to reach the mountain."

He sat down on his throne again gesturing Tauriel to leave him alone.

* * *

"Thorin?"

Kili walked up to his uncle. They were standing at the ship's rail overlooking the landscape.

"Hmm?" Thorin turned to look at his nephew.

"I just...I just wanted to tell you that, whatever will happen...I will be there to protect you. And Kate. And Lindsey, Fili and the rest of them...until the bitter end."

Thorin could feel his heart warming but suddenly a cold hand reached for his heart, trying to rip it out of his chest.

"Uncle? What's wrong?" Kili was highly alarmed when he saw Thorin turning pale. He did not reply, he just reached out and pulled Kili into his arms, pressed him tight to his chest. The young dwarf was surprised by this emotional outburst of his uncle and wrapped his arms around his waist. He was aware of a single tear rolling down his face, and hoped his uncle wouldn't see it.

Lindsey and Fili watched this scene and she could feel Fili's hand grabbing hers, squeezing her lightly. She looked at him. "You should talk to them as well..." she said but he shook his head.

"This is their moment. I don't want to destroy this. You need me now." he replied and kissed her softly.

Thorin pulled apart from Kili and watched his nephew. "I'm so...so...thankful to have you here, Kili. Both you and Fili. I always loved you like my own children."

"And you've always been more than just an uncle to us. I always saw you like a father. And I'm certain you will be a great father to your child as well!"

Kili knew this could hurt Thorin but he saw his uncle's eyes lit up slightly. "I'm trying my best..." he replied and patted Kili's shoulder before turning away again, his eyes fixed on the horizon.

They've been on the Long Lake for two days and as soon as they reached the River Running, they could see the Lonely Mountain towering grim and tall before them. But there was no joy in their hearts. The fear was too heavy, the fear what might happen to Kate and the unborn child. At the end of the third day they finally reached the western bank and they left the boat. They were joined by horses and other provisions and neccessaries and ponies for their own use that had been sent to them. They thanked the sailors and they left because they did not want to stay that close to the mountain with the dragon still inside.

The night was cold and sorrowful. Thorin watched Lindsey cuddled up to Fili. His spirit was nearly falling but Dwalin sat next to him, placing his hand on the king's shoulder.

"We're all there for you."

Thorin nodded and gave his friend a tired smile. "I miss her, Dwalin...I never thought I could feel like this..."

And to his own surprise he leaned his head against Dwalin's shoulder, he was not even ashamed to show his feelings right now. All he wanted was Kate and his child back. And protecting his Company, his family. The two of them sat like this for a while until they finally managed to catch some sleep.

"Bofur, are you awake?" Fili whispered. "Bofur?" he tried once again.

"What's the madder, laddie?" Bofur grumbled.

"It's second watch now, it's your time!"

Bofur reluctantly got up and walked over to a tree trunk to sit down on it. He took out his pipe and looked out into the night. Fili let his eyes drift along the sleeping Company. He saw Lindsey cuddled into one of his coats and a smile curled his lips before he laid down next to her, pulling her into his warm embrace.

* * *

Kate woke up in the middle of the night. She could feel a sudden wave of sickness washing over her. She tried to get up but she felt dizzy and she threw up on the floor. Hot tears ran down her face. Her eyes searched the room frantically before recognizing a jug of water and a glass on the night table. With trembling hands she poured some water into the glass, spilling some of it. As soon as the cool water ran down her throat she could feel the dizziness fading and she breathed in and out.

She took a few more sips and placed the glass back on the table to let herself fall down into the pillows. Her thoughts were rushing. What if Thorin and the Company came here...trying to get her out of this place? They would get killed by Thranduil's guards. And what did that elf woman mean by saying Lindsey would not make it?

Kate could not hold it back any longer, she screamed. Screamed out into the darkness, tears running down her face. Her throat was starting to get sore but she did not care. She was angry, she was sad, she was missing her sister, the Company, and Thorin.

She did not even recognize that the door opened up and two arms embraced her. The elf gestured the guards to leave the room and shut the door. They left and Kate stopped screaming, now just crying, her head against the shoulder of the stranger.

"Uuma dela"

She stopped sobbing and looked up into a pair of very light-blue eyes, a beautiful face of a male elf framed by long blonde hair.

"What?...What did you say?" she whispered.

He gave her a light smile, brushed away her tears. "I said you should not worry."

"Are you kidding me? I'm a prisoner in this castle!"

He pulled her in his arms again, she was surprised. Who was that elf?

"Prisoners don't sleep in rooms like this."

"So what am I?"

He shrugged. "I don't know about the plans of the king."

"Why are you here? Why are you treating me like this?" she asked suspiciously.

"I treat you like this because I'm here to help you...because I don't like what my father is planning."

She frowned and watched him carefully. "Who are you?"

He gave her another warm smile.

"My name is Legolas. Prince of Mirkwood."


	32. Chapter 32

Her eyes grew wide and she tried to crawl back, away from that elf-prince. "You! You're the son of that...that..." she stammered and her voice was filled with anger and slight fear.

Legolas raised his hands, tried to make her feel safe. "I know what my father is doing is wrong. And that's why I'm here. I want to help you, like I said."

"Why would you help me?"

He sighed and got up. She watched him carefully while he walked up and down the room. It was as if he was searching for the right words to come up.

Finally he stopped and turned to look at her. "I'm not like him. I know the dwarves hate us elves and I must say I'm not that much into dwarves as well..."

"Have you ever met one?"

That caused him to lower his eyes before looking back at her. "No..."  
  
"So how is it possible that you hate them? Just because your father told you so?"

He had to admit, she got a point. He sighed and walked closer to her again. "You're pregnant..." he simply said and Kate nodded slowly. She wrapped her arms around herself, pressing Thorin's coat closer. His eyes rested on her for a while.

"Do you trust me?"

She huffed. "I don't think so..."

He smiled and she could feel her heart warm up. "To be honest, I did not expect it at all. Just listen to my plan, alright?"

She gestured him to go on and he sat down on the edge of the bed again. His light-blue eyes shone bright in the dim light of the room.

"My father plans to take you to Erebor..."  
  
Her eyes lit up and she opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off. "...you are like a deposit...Thorin Oakenshield has something in his mountain that my father wants. And he is going to blackmail him with you."

Kate furrowed her brows.  "What does Thorin have?"

"Jewels that once were a gift by my folk to King Thror."

* * *

The Company rode on through dark and gloomy wasteland. Though Thorin's thoughts were still with Kate he told Lindsey how this land was like before Smaug had destroyed it.

"The grass was green and the flowers had been colorful. The sun was shining a lot and the birds and deer populated through these woods. The river was warm and...and...I guess you would like it. Kate would like it..." his words faded and he kept silent again.

They could all see the immense sorrow in his eyes. Lindsey had the same sorrow in hers but she was the lucky one having Fili at her side. He gave her security and held her close every night when she cried herself to sleep. The mountain was lying dark and silent before them and they made their first camp on the western side of the great southern spur.

"Balin, Fili, Kili, Bilbo...I want you to observe the land in the south. Take a look at the front gate. But be careful!" Thorin commanded and the rest of them spread their bedrolls and Bombur made a little dinner.

While the four members went out to observe the land, Thorin sank down on his bedroll, his back against a rock. His eyes drifted along the wasteland around them, his mind wandered again and he saw all this green and colorful again with Kate and their little boy or girl playing in the grass, swim in the river or taking a stroll through the city of Dale. Tears formed in his eyes and he looked up at the sky, the sun was already setting and its golden color reminded him of Kate's golden hair. The first tear dropped down and he turned away from his men and Lindsey, trying to hide his inner fight.

After a while he could feel someone sitting down next to him. "You don't need to hide what you feel"

He looked up to see Dwalin giving him a slight smile. "Dwalin, I'm trying my best to keep all of you safe. But I promised her that...that nothing will harm her. And I leave the house for just half an hour and she's gone! Taken by that filth of elf-scum! She trusted me and I failed her."

Dwalin placed his arm around the king's shoulder. "She loves you and she still trusts you. Hey...she got your coat, she took it to have something that gives her some security. Something that makes her feel as if you would be with her. Do you think she would do this if she's mad with you? That girl is so much in love with you and, damn laddie, it took a whole lot of time for both of you to realise your feelings!"

Thorin nodded slowly. "I...I asked her to become my wife. To be my Queen under the mountain..."

"And she said yes?"

He nodded again, a slight smile appeared on his face. Dwalin patted his shoulder and squeazed it gently. "See? You're going to get her back and then we'll rebuild all this to celebrate the most wonderful royal wedding. And who knows, maybe we have two weddings?"

Their eyes drifted to Lindsey, she was sitting at the fire listening to Bofur telling her some old dwarf stories.

"I'd be happy if Fili and her marry as well. But they are both too young. But someday...yes, that would be great."

Dwalin got up again. "Try catch some sleep. No matter what...there's still a dragon inside to deal with."

Thorin nodded and watched his best friend walking over to the fire as well. Soon Balin, Fili, Kili and Bilbo returned but they had not much to tell. The city of Dale was destroyed, the land around the south and the front gate was dark and dusty and Bilbo told them about the fume coming out of the mountain.

"I guess the dragon is still inside..." he mumbled and could feel his heart sink and his knees became weak.

"Take some rest. We will go on searching for that door tomorrow." Thorin said and laid down on his bedroll.

His left hand started playing with his braidings. He drifted to sleep with a smile on his lips. He would get her back. Soon.

* * *

"Legolas! What are you doing in here?"

Tauriel entered the room and saw the young elf prince with Kate. Her eyes narrowed and it seemed to Kate that she was slightly jealous.

"Don't worry, my heart belongs to Thorin." she said with a smirk causing Tauriel's cheeks to flush and the elf-woman was trying not to slap that blonde woman in her face or beat that child out of her body.

"Your father wants to see you." she said instead and ignored Kate.

Legolas got up and gave Kate a look that only she could see. He winked and smiled at her and left the room. As soon as Tauriel was certain he was gone she stepped closer to the bed.

"You messy girl, I want you to clean this up!"

"I..am pregnant! I can't do anything against it. Sometimes I have to throw up. Maybe you could..."  
  
"I could end this child's life if you dare talking to me like this." the elf-guard hissed and turned around, leaving the room.

Kate sighed and got up, slowly walked to the bathroom. At least she had a bathroom for her own. She hadn't taken a bath for days and she let herself sink down in the lukewarm water. She rubbed her skin and leaned back, washed her hair and enjoyed the warmth of the water. Her hands gently stroked her belly which was grown a little. A smile curled her lips.

"You're going to become the most precious thing in my life. Your daddy is a wonderful, amazing man and you will become a prince...or princess under a Mountain."

A tear rolled down her cheek but it was a tear of joy. Though she was still afraid and missed Lindsey and Thorin and the rest of the Company a lot...the thought of having a child, Thorin's child, made her feel a little happy.

 

 

She got out of the bath-tub and dried herself. She brushed her wet hair and put on some new clothes. There had been some white dresses in the cupboard and she was thankful for that. Looking out of the window she just saw a lot of green treetops. The sun was nearly setting and she started playing with the braiding Thorin had made for her.

Sitting down on the bed again she frowned. There was a small piece of paper under her glass of water. She picked it up and unfolded it. In a wonderful handwriting there was a small message.

_'Be ready to leave. Tomorrow night. I'll get you back to Erebor'_

Her heart bumped faster. How? How could this prince get her out of this place without his father's knowledge. And what about Tauriel, she would hunt them down.

But all these dark thoughts got pushed aside as her hand stroked the soft fur of Thorin's coat. She picked it up and brought it to her nose, inhaled that wonderful scent of him, could see his face in front of her.

And Lindsey, she would see her sister again. She laid back, covered herself with Thorin's coat instead of the blanket, snuggled her face into the fur.

"I will survive this! We all will survive this!" she said into the darkness.


	33. Chapter 33

"I heard you were with our prisoner lately." Thranduil watched his son carefully. The young elf-prince held his father's gaze, looking him straight in the eye.

"Why do you treat a pregnant woman like this?" he asked and could see his father's gaze broke for a second.

"She's not an ordinary woman. She is Thorin Oakenshield's wife. That makes her..."  
  
"That makes her a woman that is loved by someone. I never thought you could be this cruel..."

Thranduil got up from his throne and walked closer to his son. Legolas was still watching him. "I always appreciate what you think, son. But this is something you don't understand. Not yet."

"I guess no one could ever understand this. Father, have you ever thought about what would happen if Thorin Oakenshield or her sister might die? I thought about it and I'm certain that Kate won't make it either if she hears about this from one of us. That she never got the chance to say goodbye to any of them. Can you live with that?"

Thranduil kept silent for a while. "You have a warm heart, my son. That's a gift from your mother, not from me. I just want the gems back. I don't care about the lives of any of them. And now go. I guess there's work to do in the woods."

And with that he walked back up to his throne, avoiding his son's gaze. Legolas stood there for several seconds before turning around and leaving the throne hall. His normally bright eyes went dark and he knew there was a lot of work to do. He had to bring Kate back to her family.

* * *

"Fili? Are you awake?" The soft voice of Lindsey whispered into the darkness, slightly shaking the blonde prince.

"Hmmm...what?" he mumbled and opened his eyes a bit.

"I had a strange dream..." she whispered. She could feel him shifting a bit to have a better look at her.

"What dream?"

She looked around to make sure no one else was listening. She could see Bilbo sitting on a boulder, his back turned to them and she sighed.

"I saw Kate...with another man..."  
  
"What?" Fili's head shot up but she placed a hand on his chest, pushing him down again.

"Hush...not like you think. He was an elf. He was tall, handsome with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was walking with her through the woods, I guess it was Mirkwood. And suddenly I could hear Kate whispering. She said 'They are coming' and I could hear a lot of voices and footsteps but by then I woke up."

She watched Fili, both holding gaze. He took her hand in his and gave her a loving smile. "You better not tell Thorin about this dream." he said.

She nodded and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Do you think Kate is in danger? Do you think she escaped somehow and...and...what if they catch her? What if they kill her?" she whispered and tears ran down her cheeks, but he kissed them away.

"They won't catch or kill her. That was just a dream. Don't think too much about it."

She kept silent and her eyes drifted to Thorin. She saw him staring into the night, his blue eyes glowing in the moonlight, his fingers playing with his braidings. He had lost so much in his life. She knew it would drive him mad if he lost Kate.

"Lindsey?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Fili. He gently rubbed her back.

"Try and catch some more sleep, my love. We have to find that door tomorrow."

She nodded and they both laid back, her head snuggled against his chest. While he fell asleep within seconds, her mind was still circling around that dream. She sighed, got up and joined Bilbo. He flinched when he felt someone sitting down next to him. He was relieved to see that it was just Lindsey.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her with a smile.

"No, had some strange dream."

He nodded, and could sense she would not tell him what that dream was about. "Maybe I should give Thranduil that golden ring." he suddenly said.

"What?! No! You cannot give him that ring!"

"Why not?"

"It contains a strange power! Can you imagine what might happen if that insane elf-king gets it?"

Bilbo sighed and his eyes rested on her face. She looked so innocent to him. So young and innocent but he knew she was a strong girl.

"I'm certain Kate and...and you...you already regret that you came with us."  
  
"We knew this could be dangerous but" her eyes drifted to the sleeping and snoring Fili, "No, I'm not regretting anything. And Kate...she loves Thorin too much to regret anything as well. She is strong, she always was. I remember the day our parents died. I was so young, only 12. Yes, you might think it's not that young at all, but...I knew our mom would die, she was very sick. But losing both of them, mom and dad, I was just not prepared for this. And Kate had to be prepared somehow. She had to be strong and became protective. She took me to live in her apartment, helped me with my education, she worked hard. She was in university in the mornings, spent time at home in the afternoon to prepare some dinner for me so when I was back from school she had prepared anything so I felt safe. In the evenings she worked in a pub to get some extra money. She was not only my big sister...no, she was like a mother to me. And I am so thankful to have her. But now there is nothing I can do to help her."

Her voice faded and Bilbo took her hand. "I'm certain we'll get her back. Unharmed, both she and the baby. But, as hard as that might sound, there is something we have to focus on here as well. That hidden entrance into the mountain, the dragon..."

"I know, we have to concentrate on these things but it's just so hard for me. Kate is the only family that's left for me."

A smile broke on Bilbo's face before squeazing her hand softly. "Never forget...family is not only defined by the same blood. You have these dwarves, and you have me. We're all a family now. Fili is your family. You're not alone, Lindsey. And I'm certain, Thorin will do everything to get your sister back."

A shadow fell over them and a dark voice said, "Even if I have to kill that elf. And there's nothing else I'd like to do more right now..."

They looked up to see Thorin standing behind them. Lindsey knew he hadn't slept a single minute this night, but like her he could not just lay around.

"You can take some rest now, Bilbo" the King said and Bilbo squeezed Lindsey's hand one last time before walking up to his bedroll. It didn't take long for him to fall to sleep.

Thorin sank down next to Lindsey.

"I hope you don't think I wouldn't do a thing to bring her back..."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean because I went on to this place instead of going back to Mirkwood."

She sensed he felt guilty, afraid if something happened to Kate it would be his fault. That she would blame him. She carefully took his hand in hers, could feel the warmth of his skin. She always imagined his hands to be coarse but they were surprisingly soft just like Fili's.

"It's not your fault, Thorin. And I trust you. Kate trusts you. She knows you're doing everything to keep your promises. To keep your company alive, keep me alive. And that she will be yours forever."

A slight smile curled his lips. Her words really touched him.  "Did she tell you that I asked her to become my wife?"

She chuckled. "Yes, she told me. And I could see how proud she was. How happy she was. I've never seen her eyes shine that bright before. The only time they shone brighter was the moment she realized that she's carrying a child. Your child, Thorin. Who would have thought this could ever happen? I remember the day in Bag End. I thought you would kill each other at some point of that evening."

He could feel his heart warm up, and his smile became wider. "Oh, she drove me crazy. I could feel my blood boil whenever she talked to me. She was always that sassy and teasing. That's the reason I...well, our first kiss was so strange."

She watched him, his eyes fixed on a point in the distance, his lips curled up slightly.

"I kissed her because I was so angry. She insulted me, dropped me into the river in Rivendell during our second sword-lesson. She was so angry with me and I was so angry with her. I don't even know what happened on my mind but suddenly...I kissed her and it felt so good."

His voice faded.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"For what?"

"Telling you these things..."

She smiled. "I've heard Kate's point of view and now I hear yours. It's interesting because...when she told me about it she was so confused. She wasn't sure if you kissed her to shut her up or because you had feelings for her or...I don't know."

"To be honest, I was not certain as well. The only thing I knew was that I...I need her. She's the missing part of my soul. With her I feel complete again."

She smiled, his words so full of love for her sister. "We all could see the growing love between you."

She was aware she was still holding his hand and let go of it. They fell silent for a while when suddenly the soft sound of flattering wings caught their attention. Lindsey was the first to see it. A white pigeon.

"Wow, she's beautiful," she breathed. Thorin frowned.

"There's something at her leg." he whispered and Lindsey saw it as well.

Carefully she reached out for it and took the piece of paper that was attached to the pigeon's leg. She handed the paper to Thorin. He unfolded it and his eyes widened.

"What? Thorin, what does it say?"

He handed the paper to her and she read it. Her heart pumped faster.

_'Kate and the baby are both fine. I will take her back to Erebor. Trust me. ~Legolas~'_

"Who is Legolas?" she asked curiously.

"Elf-prince of Mirkwood."

"Thranduil's son? But..."

They fell silent. Though they didn't fully trust this message, they wanted to believe Kate was fine. Lindsey thought about her dream. Legolas, that must have been him in her dream. If that message told the truth, there was a new hope.

* * *

Kate had no idea what time it was, but according to the light outside the window it must have been early in the morning. She crawled out of her bed and took some towels to clean the floor from the mess she had created.

She drank a lot of water and looked out of the window.

"The sight is impressive, don't you think?"

She flinched and turned around just to see Legolas watching her with a smile. He was wearing green and brown clothes, light boots and he carried a bow and arrows. She couldn't help it but smile. She thought about Kili and was sure that they could become good friends. Maybe, someday, when all this hatred would be gone.

"It is, but it can't compare with the sight of my sister's beautiful face. Thorin's face..." she replied with a sad and tired voice. He smiled and stepped closer.

"I'm going to bring you back."

"You've said that before already, but how? How will you bring me back?"

Now his smile became even wider. "I'll create a distraction later. You have to be prepared by then."

"Prepared? How?"

He revealed some fine clothes and she recognized them as elf-guard armor.

"Maybe it might interest you that these belong to Tauriel. I sneaked into her room and took these." he said with a smirk on his face.

"You want me to put this guard-armor on?"

He nodded and placed the armor on her bed. "You will put these on. With that helmet. So no one will recognize you. And to be safe that there are not that many guards around, I'll go to my father later in the evening to inform him that you're gone. He will sent a bunch of guards out to find you. Meanwhile you'll be hiding down in the cell blocks."

"I hope you don't plan to smuggle me out of here in barrels?"

He laughed. "Oh no! No, it's just for you to be safe for a while. You'll wait there for me. We'll follow the guards outside to search for you. Once we're out of here, I'm going to lead us away from the rest. If everything turns out like I tink it'll take us two days to reach Laketown, but we're going to ignore it. We'll head on to the mountain which might take three more days."

"So I might be back with the Company in less than a week?" she whispered and Legolas saw her eyes get filled with happy tears. He nodded and she hugged him for a short moment.

"Thank you!" she breathed and stepped away from him.

"We're not in Erebor, yet. You can thank me when you're back in your beloved ones arms."

She smiled and nodded. Her hand gently stroked her belly.

"Wait..do you think this armor will fit? I got some more meat on me than Tauriel."

"Don't worry, these will fit you. Tauriel was not always that slim." he winked and she bursted out into laughter. Yes, she grew to like that elf-prince. He would fit more to Rivendell than Mirkwood. But you can't chose your family.

"I'll be back in four hours. Be dressed by then. Fully dressed!"

She nodded but before he could leave she grabbed his arm. He turned around to look at her. "The coat! I can't leave without his coat."

He saw her eyes resting on him, pleadingly.

"Give it to me. I will make sure it leaves this place unharmed as well."

She took the leather-fur-coat and gave it to him reluctantly. "Be careful," she whispered and he left the room.

* * *

On his way back to his own room Legolas bumped into Tauriel.

"What's that?" she pointed at the coat but recognized it right after asking him.

"You took her coat?" she asked with a dark smirk on her face and Legolas decided this could be the beginning of his plan.

"Yes, I've been in her room and saw how she snuggled into this coat. I mean, how sick is that? Have you smelled at this coat? I thought it might be a better punishment for her to take the only thing from her that reminds her of this dwarf king. Better than slapping her. No matter what, she's pregnant. And I'm not into physically hurting pregnant women."

Tauriel nodded and stepped closer, placing a hand on his arm. "Your father will be proud of you. That was a clever idea, my prince," she said and her cheeks blushed slightly.

Legolas was aware of her feelings for him. He stepped closer, gently stroking her cheek, bringing his lips close to hers. But instead of kissing her he whispered, "I'm as vicious as you are."

He looked deep into her eyes and knew she was distracted for now. "Oh,and, please don't tell my father about the coat. I'd like to tell him myself later during dinner."

"Of course. My lips are sealed."

He bit back a smile and turned around. 'Yeah, but not with my lips', he thought and entered his room to prepare everything for the great escape.

* * *

 


	34. Chapter 34

The Company started their search for the hidden door after breakfast. Thorin and Lindsey had decided to keep the message from Legolas a secret for now. They needed to focus on that door now and so they searched the western reaches of the mountain. They set up their camp in the security of a basin where the destruction by Smaug was not that fatal.

"Bofur, Bombur, I'd like you to keep an eye on the ponies." Thorin said before turning to the rest. He let his eyes drift over them. "I want you to split into pairs. Search the paths up the mountain."

They nodded and splitted up. Dwalin and Balin, Bifur and Ori, Dori and Nori, Oin and Gloin, Fili and Kili with Lindsey, Thorin and Bilbo.

"According to the map the entrance must be somewhere up that mountain. We have to find it!" Thorin said while Bilbo searched the grey stone.

They searched the whole day and decided to climb back down to the camp at the setting of the sun. "No sign of that entrance. It's hopeless..." Gloin grumbled but Thorin's lips curled up slightly.

"There is still hope, my friends."

The Company looked up at their leader but only Lindsey knew what he meant to say and she smiled as well. Yes, hope was still up. If Legolas would really help Kate to escape.

After dinner the Company laid down to sleep. But two of them prayed for the safety of their beloved one.

'Please, god, make Kate escape safely' Lindsey prayed.

'Please, Mahal, Durin and all my ancestors, let me hold her in my arms again' Thorin prayed.

The sun was nearly gone. Darkness covered them.

* * *

Kate had just put on the armor and the helmet, watching herself in the mirror at the wall. Legolas had been right, the armor really fit her. Though she had not a big grown belly yet, it was just very slightly and so nobody would recognize she was pregnant. Suddenly a thought hit her. How was she supposed to pretend being an elf-guard without any kind of weapon? It was by then that the door opened. Kate jumped, feared Tauriel or any other guard would enter the room. She was relieved to see it was Legolas.

"You scared me to death." She breathed and could see his lips curl a bit.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Now let me take a look at you. The armor suits you very well. The helmet covers your face. Perfect. Now there's one last thing-" He said and took an elvish sword, handing it to her. She took it and weighed it in her hands. It was thin and so different like Orcrist for example.

"That's a one-handed sword. Are you used to swords?"

She nodded slowly, her mind drifted back to the sword-lessons back in Rivendell and a smile curled her lips. "Yes, Thorin taught me. I'm not an expert but I can use this to defend me or the people I love." She replied with a strong voice now.

Legolas nodded and stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready for your escape?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. There was nothing else she was more prepared for. "Wait...what about the coat?"

"Don't worry, there is someone keeping it safe until we reach the shore of Laketown."

"But I thought you said we will ignore it? And who is it?"

"A friend. He will wait there, give you the coat and then we will continue our way to Erebor."

She thought for a moment who that friend might be and if they really could trust him. "Thank you. So, what now?" she finally said and watched him.

"Follow me. I will lead you down to the cell blocks. Try not to speak with any of the guards and if you have to just give short answers."

"Fine, let's go." She could feel her heart bang in her chest. Legolas opened the door and looked down the hallway.  
  
"Alright, let's go." He said and they left the room. He closed the door behind them and walked along the hallway. Kate followed him, they were passing some guards. They only bowed their heads slightly towards Legolas but did not pay much attention to Kate. She was very nervous, trying not to trip over her own feet or do something suspicious.

Soon they reached the lower level of the palace and Kate recognized the dark and dusty hallways of the cell blocks. Bad memories came up.

"I guess this is a good spot to hide. Just stay here."

"What if someone asks me what I'm doing here? Or are there any more prisoners in here?"

"Some...just say you're keeping an eye on Farir. He's a thief, he deserves to be in jail."

She nodded, keeping silent and positioned herself between two cells.

"I'll go up to my father now. Stay calm. I'll be back soon." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a confident smile. Despite the dim light his eyes shone bright. "Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa." he whispered and winked.

She furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?"

"Your heart is that of the lion."

She chuckled and gestured him to hurry now. He turned around and wandered up the hallway again. Kate started praying that his plan would turn out well.

* * *

"Father!" Legolas entered the throne hall, pretending to be out of breath like he was running the whole way.

"What's the matter, son?"

"The prisoner...Kate, she is gone!" he called out.

"WHAT?!" Thranduil's voice boomed up and he was on his feet within seconds.

Legolas looked at his father. He could see his plan was working. The king was angry.

"That's impossible! She cannot escape! Not again! NOT again! I want ALL of you to search for her! Search every corner of the palace. Check every barrel down in the cellar! Bring her to me! Find her! But remember, I need her alive! She is no use if she's dead!"

Tauriel entered the throne hall as well, confused what was happening. When Thranduil told her she was furious. "Legolas! Go take some guards and search in the woods! I will check the palace!" she said and Legolas nodded, leaving the throne hall. Hiding a victorious smile he ran down along the hallways, entering the cell blocks. Kate could hear footsteps and her heart pumped faster again, she held her breath for a second. She breathed out relieved as soon as the blonde hair of Legolas turned around the corner, a smile on his face.

"It's done. My father will send out guards to search the palace. Tauriel wants me to take some guards and search outside in the woods. Just like I planned. I know it's a high risk but we will take two or three more guards with us. Don't worry, I have a plan to distract them as well. Come on, follow me."

They ran along the hallway, bumping into Tauriel. "You should search along the rivershore, my prince. If she escaped through the trapdoors she might be somewhere in the river. Maybe in a barrel again. There are two other guards waiting for you. That makes you four, that should be enough to catch and bring her back."

Tauriel looked at Kate for a second and said, "Remember, we need her alive."

Kate nodded and followed Legolas, they met the two other guards outside a secret door leading out of the palace directly into the woods. The four of them followed the path leading away from the palace, crossing a bridge and entering the woods. Legolas' mind was rushing, he had to get rid of those two guards.

"Did you hear that?" he stopped and turned to look around.

"No, my prince. What did you hear?"

Legolas' eyes were fixed on a point in the distance. "I guess I heard light footsteps down there! I want the two of you go into that direction! We will take the path towards the river. Maybe we can circle her. She won't be able to leave these woods!"

Silence fell over them until the two guards bowed their heads and ran into the woods, away from Legolas and Kate.

"Come on, quick!" Legolas said and together they ran down the path which was leading directly down to the rivershore.  They were close to it when suddenly Kate stopped.

"They are coming." she breathed and Legolas could hear footsteps behind. He listened carefully and could hear this was only one person. And he was certain who that was. He grabbed Kate's hand.

"Run." he whispered and they ran hand in hand, he led her through high grass and through high oak trees. Finally they reached the shore. There was a small boat ready for them to use when suddenly a voice spoke up behind them.

"You really thought you can make a fool of me?"

Kate closed her eyes. That's it. That was the end. She turned around and saw Tauriel watching both of them.

"Tauriel, you better go back to the palace." Legolas said in a determined voice. The elf-woman was slightly taken aback by the tone of his normally soft voice.

"You planned this all along? And you really thought this could turn out well? Legolas, I thought you...you knew how important she is for your father. For our folk!"

Kate sensed that Tauriel was really belied. She could see that this woman had some feelings for that elf-prince but that didn't make her a better person at all. Legolas saw a movement out from the corner of his eyes. Kate had pulled off the helmet.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"She already knew that it's me. There's no need to keep my face longer behind this mask."

Tauriel's eyes narrowed. "If the king wouldn't want you to be alive I would kill you right here! Right now!"

"So do it! Just do it!" Kate yelled.

"That's not what I'm supposed to do..."

Now Kate chuckled. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. You're just a puppet of the king. An elf-woman without her own will. Unable to act like she wants to. I feel so sorry for you. You're so...weak."

Legolas stepped between them. "Stop it, both of you."

"Step aside, Legolas!" Tauriel said, drawing her elvish daggers.

Kate drew her sword. "Come and show me that you're a fighter! Show me that you're strong!" Kate teased her.

Legolas did not know what to do. His eyes drifted between the two women. Suddenly he drew his bow.

"Cuamin linduva yassen megrille" ( **My bow shall sing with your sword)**  he said and took an arrow, readied it and pointed it at Tauriel.

"You're a betrayer to your fathers blood!" Tauriel yelled.

"I don't care about that. My father is a sick man!"

Tauriel yelled and rushed forward, but Legolas was unable to shoot his arrow, he hesitated. It was Kate who jumped between him and the elf-woman. Her sword clashed against the daggers, managed to disarm one hand of Tauriel. Now she only had one dagger left. She threw it at Kate, but she swung her sword, ducked and managed to hit the dagger in the air, sending it flying into the river. Now the elf took her bow and readied an arrow. Suddenly she took a sharp breath. Kate could see an arrow sticking in Tauriel's shoulder. She cried out in pain, pulling the arrow out of her shoulder.

Legolas readied another arrow, pointing it at Tauriel. She was still able to ready another arrow and shot it. It brushed Kate's upper arm but she was able to duck away in time.

'This is for you, my love' Kate thought and rushed at the elf woman, raising her sword and slashing Tauriel#s shoulder.

She cried out in pain, dropping on her knees. With utmost willpower she managed to get on her feet again, trying to take another arrow but Kate whirled around, just like Thorin had taught her and rammed the sword into the elf woman's abdomen. Blood dripped out of her wound as Kate pulled the sword back. Tauriel dropped on her knees again, a stream of blood slowly dripping out of the corner of her mouth. With a last guttural sound she dropped down, and stopped breathing.

Kate was breathing hard, her eyes filled with tears. She never had to kill something close to a human being. Killing an Orc or warg was different. Legolas stepped closer to her, pulling her into his arms.

"You had to do this...Kate, don't cry. She could have killed you..."

Kate sobbed against his shoulder. "I never had to kill someone. I mean, I killed a warg once. But this is so...different."

"I know, but...it's done now. We have to hurry."

She nodded and let her eyes drift to the dead body of Tauriel one last time. Legolas helped her into the boat and he took the paddle and started to push away from the shore. They travelled in silence. Covered by the darkness of the night they felt secure.

"She loved you..." Kate suddenly whispered.

"Maybe. I guess so,but I did not love her."

Kate looked up at the moon. It was bright and full that night. A single tear ran down her cheek and she stroked her belly. Never had she thought she would be able to kill. And she was thankful for Thorin's lessons back in Rivendell. Without him she would never had been able to kill someone. She sighed and watched Legolas. She had no idea what he was thinking about but he was aware of her watching him. He looked at her and gave her a smile.

"You can't go back to Mirkwood, am I right?"

He shrugged. "I might give it a try."

She chuckled. "I thought about this before...you fit so much better to Rivendell. I'm sure Lord Elrond might give you shelter if your father will outcast you."

"Rivendell is a beautiful place, indeed. But I'm more of a wood-elf. I think I would go to Lothlorien instead, seeking shelter with Lady Galadriel."

Kate nodded slowly.

"You should try get some sleep now. It was an exhausting evening. Your baby needs that rest."

She smiled and laid down on a blanket he spread for her. He gave her a soft pillow which was in his bag. "Thank you, Legolas." she whispered before drifting to sleep.

"Quel kaima" ( **Sleep well** )

* * *

Two days later the two of them reached the shore outside of Laketown. Kate's eyes were searching around, but she couldn't see anyone waiting for them. Her heart sank.

"Where is that friend of yours?" she asked.

"He will come, don't worry."

"But we cannot stay too long here. What if your father already sent out some guards?"

"He will send out some. He will go to Erebor with an army, I'm certain about that. But that would also last some days. We're safe, Kate. For now, at least."

It was by then that they could hear the light sound of hooves coming closer. Kate's eyes widened, teary-wet and a broad smile spread over her face.  The brown horse stopped in front of them and the friendly bearded face looked down at Kate and Legolas.

"Gandalf! Oh my god, it's you!" Kate called out and let herself sink into his arms as soon as he dismounted his horse.

"Kate O'Connell, you are a brave woman. I never doubted that." the wizard said. She stepped away from him. He gave her a smile and turned to take the leather-fur-coat from the back of his horse. "I believe you want this back." he said and could see her eyes lit up. With trembling hands she took the coat and pressed her nose into the fur.

"Thank you...thank you so much. Will you come with us?"

"No, deary. I still have another important busines to do but I sent a horse to the shore you're going to reach soon. I wish you good luck and I'm certain we'll see each other again when time wants us to."

She dressed herself with the coat and hugged Gandalf again.

"May your ways be green and golden." the wizard said before Kate and Legolas entered the boat again, making their way down the river.

* * *

Three days had passed and the Company still had not found the door. They were all frustrated and their hearts sank. After studying the map each and every minute he pushed the dwarves to start searching the western slopes of the mountain. It was a dangerous way, the dwarves knew that but they had to find that door and so Thorin decided to trust Bilbo.

They moved their camp to a long valley, and immediately recognized that this part of the mountain was less destroyed. Smaug seemed to not have made that much damage there. It was around early afternoon when Bilbo suddenly made a discovery. He was creeping behind a great stone that stood alone like a pillar and saw steps going upwards the mountain.

"Thorin! I think I found something!" the hobbit ran down to their camp and told them about the steps.

"That's it. That must be the way to the hidden entrance!" Bofur said happily and they all could feel a new hope.

They moved their camp a bit closer to the path. The hobbit, the dwarves and Lindsey walked up the path and reached the steps.

"Those are some rough steps." Lindsey said.

"Don't worry, my love. I will be here to secure you." Fili replied and kissed her cheek.

After climbing up higher and higher they soon reached a little steep-walled bay, grassy floored, still and quiet. It was not a cave and open to the sky above. They could see that at its inner end there was a flat wall rising up.  
  
"This wall looks...strange." Bilbo said and stepped closer, placing his hand on the cold, grey stone. He searched for any sign of door-like carvings, or something like a keyhole. But there was nothing to be seen.

"I have no doubt that this wall contains the door." Balin said and started pushing against the wall. One by one the whole Company pushed but nothing happened.  Thorin sighed.

"We should go back to camp. It's getting dark."

They left that place to take some rest. Their thoughts circled around the wall, while Thorin and Lindsey were still thinking about Kate.

On the next morning they split up again, though they were all certain that this strange wall contained the entrance, Thorin wanted his men to continue looking around if there was a sign of any other strange wall or even a door itself.

Bilbo, Bofur, Balin and Lindsey were still watching the wall. The day went on without anything happening.

"I have a feeling that something happens today." Bilbo suddenly said.

"And what could that be?" Bofur asked.

The hobbit shrugged. "Maybe Gandalf will return?"

Lindsey just huffed and turned her head towards the horizon. She saw a glimpse of the distant forest. As the sun turned west there was a gleam of yellow covering the treetops. Soon the sun lowered more and more and turned into an orange ball. Lindsey got up and walked to the edge of the cliff. And there she saw something.

"Bilbo?" she whispered and the hobbit looked up at her.

"What is it, Lindsey?"

She gestured him to step closer. When he stood next to her she pointed up into the sky. And there they saw pale and faint a thin new moon above the rim of Earth. It was at the very moment they could hear a sharp crack behind them. There, on the grey stone in the grass was a thrush, nearly black as coal with dark spots freckling its yellow chest.

Crack!

It had caught a snail and was knocking it on the stone.

Crack!

Crack!

Bilbo's eyes widened and it was by then that he understood.

"HEY! COME ON! UP HERE! THORIN, COME ON! ALL OF YOU!" the hobbit suddenly shouted and gestured the dwarves down in the camp to climb up to them. They rushed up as fast as they could.

"What? What is it?" Thorin asked him alarmed.

Bilbo explained what just had happened, reminding them what Lord Elrond had told them what those Moon Runes on the map said. The dwarves, Lindsey and the hobbit were standing in front of the wall, watching what might happen next. IF something might happen at all. The sun sank lower and lower, time passed by and the dwarves started to become impatient. The little moon was rising higher. Their hopes were on lowest when suddenly a red ray of sunlight came through the opening of the bay and fell on the smooth rock-face. The thrush gave a sudden trill and flew away.

Thorin could feel his heart bang faster in his chest, but he frowned. It was not the excitement that made his heart bump like this. This felt like his heart was going to connect again. With something. Or someone. But this thought got pushed aside when a flake of rock splitted from the wall and fell down. A hole appeared about three feet from the ground. The Company rushed forward, starting to push again but nothing happened.

"The key! Thorin, use the key!" Lindsey suddenly said and Thorin stepped up, taking the key and pushing it into the small hole in the rock. It fit and turned.

Snap!

The sun was finally gone, the moon was high in the sky and evening fell upon them. "We have to push again!" Thorin commanded and they all started pushing again.

Slowly, ever so slowly a part of the rock-wall gave way. Long cracks appeared and widened. Finally a door was out-lined, and slowly without a sound swung inwards. The Company stood silent, too stunned. Darkness vapoured out of the entrance, deep darkness in which nothing could be seen laid before them.

"I made it...just in time." a voice said from behind.

Thorin whirled around, so did Lindsey. Eyes wide open, teary-wet, the two of them called in unison,  
  
"Kate!"


End file.
